Worlds Collide: Dragon Knight
by Gamest Link
Summary: One story, two versions to follow. The Dragon Knight Riders have decided to close the Advent Void to prevent Xaviax's return. But can they get along with the Ryuki Riders that have slipped through? Ch. 20 Revised
1. Notice Anything Odd, Whisper, Red Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, nor Kamen Rider Ryuki. This story was purely written for fan based amusement. Read and Review. About reviews, if there is criticism of any kind please be constructive about them. Thank you.

**Notice Anything Odd?**

"Now I know what you mean about getting the coffee Maya!" Trent Mosley complained to his cell phone clipped onto the car radio. "It's because I'm the new guy, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't feel so bad." Maya Young's voice came in surround sound. "Just don't get any of the orders wrong, or you'll never hear the end of it." She chuckled.

"Yeah well, the company car isn't half bad though…"

"Let me guess it's one of those mysterious black vans they first picked us up in." she said playfully over the phone.

Trent glanced down at the phone, "The very same one."

Trent's eyes returned to the road. His brows furrowed in confusion as he noticed people on the side walks point out something in the sky. The city all around them changed so suddenly.

One awestruck kooky looking woman wondered onto the street forcing Trent to stomp on the break at last second. The van screeched to a halt, stopping less than five feet away from her. She was not even aware of her near encounter with death. Trent's heart jumped into his throat and fell back in his seat. He finally jumped out the car.

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you all right?" Trent asked.

The lady didn't even notice Trent until he got in front of her, "Ma'am! Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine, but…" She pointed past Trent's shoulder.

Trent turned to see several skyscrapers and mountains were fused together. It looked like the buildings were half buried into the natural formations. Some people around them asked each other and pointed out what they found to be the most peculiar. A few of them took phone pictures making sure they carried proof of what they saw.

"Trent! What was that? Trent, is everything all right?" Maya's voice called getting more panicked. "Trent!"

Trent left the lady, returned to the car and stood at the door speaking into it as if Maya were sitting in the passenger seat. "Um… Maya have you noticed anything…" He glanced at his surroundings again trying to believe all this, "different?"

Maya was silent. Trent could tell she was trying to look for the same thing he was witnessing from where ever she was. "Different? Um… no."

"Oh…kay…" Trent occupied the drivers' seat again.

He examined the confused crowd and the lady once more. She was just as bizarre looking the fused buildings and mountains.

He took the visor from the passenger seat, removed the camera and placed it on the dash board for him to record before he drove. "I'll just have to check this when I get back."

"Trent! Don't forget your errands." Maya reminded.

"Oh yeah, the coffee!" Trent drove off, and went around the person in the street. "Thanks Maya!"

**Whisper**

With the help of the Kamen Riders they had successfully put a stop to General Xaviax. But for the last couple of weeks Master Eubulon sensed a pulse and it was growing stronger. Naturally, it would've been unwise to assume his former leader was permanently gone. There was no mistaking this energy, nor that there was something else amiss. Something that would affect more than just Earth and Ventara…

Master Eubulon fished the Advent Key out of the pocket of his jacket and stared into the deck.

The upcoming threat felt like it could spill over the horizon at any moment. It could easily be contained before it really became trouble, but at an extreme price.

This was too big of a decision for him to make on his own. He needed to speak to the Kamen Riders about it.

Frank Taylor walked up from behind Master Eubulon, "You said you needed to see me?"

Master Eubulon turned to Frank, "Yes, Mister Taylor. I have a special assignment for you."

"Anything to help Kit and the others," Frank said.

"Come walk with me." Master Eubulon told Frank the details of his assignment before meeting with the Kamen Riders in the conference room.

"What's this about?" Hunt asked leaning against the refreshments table.

"Beats me," Chance replied, "but they have donuts."

"Any crullers?" Ian asked.

"Oh yeah, man." Chance handed him one with a napkin.

"Thanks." Ian depressingly sighed. "I didn't think I'd have to break out these babies again." he was referring to his sun glasses. "Good thing I have this place memorized."

"Don't worry," Len clapped Ian on the shoulder, "Master Eubulon will explain everything." Len said getting a coffee in a Styrofoam cup.

"I wonder what my Dad and Master Eubulon are talking about?" Kit was talking to Kase at the end of a table. "Does Master Eubulon give progress reports?"

"Hardly," Kase smirked at Kit's moment of anxiety then it melted away. "But Master Eubulon called all of us in. So it has to be something extremely important."

"We're all here." Kit said as he saw the rest of Kamen Riders socializing as well as Maya and Price talking and laughing a few chairs down. "So what's taking so long?"

"It could be a bad report." Kase joked.

"Don't…" Kit yawned but kept talking, "say… that. Why did it have to be so early?" he put his head face down on the table.

Frank set a cup down in front of Kit and he raised head, "Thanks." and took a sip, it was hot chocolate.

"I'm back," Frank said leaning against the wall behind Kit, "and wake up Kit."

"I know." Kit took another sip.

Everyone in the room filed to their seat upon seeing Master Eubulon walk in. He waited patiently to have everyone positioned. "Riders." He addressed.

Those sitting stood up, and all bowed, "Master Eubulon." Then a most of them took their seats the others returned to the spots they were comfortable with.

"Riders… I've called everyone here on an urgent matter and to make a decision… Lately I have been picking up some rather... ominous energy patterns from the Advent Void."

"Ominous, sir?" Nolan questioned his Master's choice of words.

"Day by day sensors have picked up energy patterns very similar to Xaviaxs… And it's getting stronger."

"But he was Vent! We were all there." Said Cam.

"The Link Vent was indeed meant to Vent him. However it would be unwise to assume he would be gone permanently. From what I can recall from my battle with Xaviax we Vented each other and I was sent to Earth. It is possible that like my self Xaviax could've been sent to another planet across the void." The Advent Master wave a hand over what looked like a dry eraser bored and the whole thing turned in a monitor. It replayed the dashboard video Trent had brought to the No-Men weeks before. "This was recorded over three weeks ago. What we know is that this very same energy is beginning a transformation on Earth. It's even undoing a few things I have done as such is the case with you Ian."

Ian said nothing but exhaled slowly now understanding why he was blind again.

"What I wanted to ask involves both Earth and Ventara. In order to isolate the source I would first have to close off the Advent Void. Any activities between that point and onward would have to be done with extreme caution. To be on the safe side I want half the Riders on Earth and the rest on Ventara to keep the mirror monsters at bay."

"Master Eubulon, it sounds to me like you are going to close off Earth and Ventara from each other." Maya said.

"That is exactly the case."

"Just how long would the Advent Void be closed for?" Kit asked now fully awakened by this and not liking the idea.

"There are an infinite number of worlds out there. The Void would have to be closed off indefinitely until we have found the source. This is to prevent any more of this strange phenomenon from happening across Earth or Ventara. To merely close off the void itself would take some time, days even. Only if it's absolutely necessary would the Advent Void have to be permanently shut down."

"If that's what it takes, then let's do it." said Chance.

Kit didn't seem to agree and stormed out of the room.

Len got up to go after him but Frank put a hand on his shoulder stopping him, "Let him go."

"I have to talk to him." Len went to the front of the conference room for permission. "Master Eubulon?"

"You're excused Len." Master Eubulon nodded allowing Len to leave. "This is different from when we fought Xaviax before. There is something more involved. That is why I've come to you Riders..."

Master Eubulon looked around room waiting for their responses…

**Red Dragons**

A blue and white motorcycle roared amongst several cars in the tunnel.

Kit Taylor needed to clear his head. He was not okay with the indefinite closer of the Advent Void. To him it would mean he would have to be saying goodbye to somebody in the end. This was General Xaviax they were dealing with. (Or close to it.)

Len was like the older brother he never had. He'd more than likely stick with Ventara and bidding him farewell was almost unbearable. Not only that, but the other Riders had also become like family to him.

On the other had he could go with them, but his father and friends would be left behind on Earth.

Len had tried talking to him about it but it turned into a heated argument. Kit had stormed out of Kamen Rider headquarters when he couldn't win. Now that he thought about it his arguments did sound childish. No doubt everyone else must have heard it. It was the first time he had ever blown up like that.

That was in the morning and he had been riding around ever since, trying to avoid the Ventaran Kamen Riders and Maya. He just didn't feel like talking about it yet. It would be days until Master Eubulon could close the Advent Void so there was still some time.

Anyone would tell him he was over reacting and maybe he was…

He had been so lost in his own thoughts he jumped at the metallic ringing of the mirror monster alarm and nearly lost control of his bike.

Somehow the ringing was different. Kit's body reacted like he had been splashed with a wave of cold water. His skin unpleasantly tightened with Goosebumps all over. A clap of thunder frightened Kit enough for a curse slipped through his lips. He cleared the tunnel and stole a glance at the sky. There wasn't a single puff of a cloud up there. _Maybe one of the cars blew out a tire or something_, is what he figured.

Oh well, there was a person in need of help and he needed to answer the call.

The ringing led him to Gramercy Heights Park. Virtually everything erected from the ground was tacked in old 'missing persons' posters. Including the 'no parking' sign Kit parked in front of.

The first window he trotted up to already had a fight in progress. It looked like Adam had beaten him to it, but he was fighting rather… clumsily.

Kit furrowed his brow in confusion at the armor color—red. "That can't be Adam!" Kit suddenly remembered Adam quit being a Kamen Rider. Still Kit pulled out his Advent Deck from his back pocket to check… it was the Dragon Deck with a yellow emblem.

"What a relief. But then who the heck is that guy?" Kit looked around for answers and said to a red motor scooter parked by the bushes behind him. "And here I am talking to myself like a crazy person."

Kit watched Dragon Knight in the reflection slot the card into the dragon visor, "_Swordo Vento._"

He raised an eyebrow wondering since when did the Dragon Visor have an accent?

Kit shook it off and continued to watch: Dragon Knight reached up for his summoned sword when the squid monster, Barkraken, whacked it away with a tentacle. He watched his sword fly off leaving himself unguarded long enough to have a tentacle wrap around his neck. He was yanked off his feet and looked to have the wind knocked out him landing on his back.

Whoever it was Kit saw that this Kamen Rider needed help.

He thrust his respective Dragon Deck at his reflection. The Deck electrified and sent red surges of electricity crawling under his arm and down to his waist drawing his belt on. "Kamen Rider!" He called and slotted the deck into the buckle. Kit was engulfed in a red orb and a single horizontal ring split into two rotating in opposite directions. Once the rings met again at the waist it cleared. Kit was now adorned in his respective Dragon Knight armor.

He stepped into the pool-like mirror hoping to jump straight into action. Instead he found a Rider Shooter waiting for him and boarded. The moment he emerged, the Dragon Knight Twin was in his Rider Shooters path.

The Barkraken pulled on the Twin to keep him uncoordinated, but wound up saving his prey from the newcomer.

Dragon Knight immediately disembarked and ran at full speed with his battle cry. He jumped with a missile drop kick getting the Barkraken to release his Twin.

"Hey man!" Dragon Knight called, "Are you all right?" he helped his Twin to his feet.

The twin wheezed and obligingly patted Dragon Knight on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thank you. You really-," The Twin yelped and jumped in surprise.

Dragon Knight guessed this Double was more surprised than he was to see him. The Twin pointed a shaky disbelieving finger at Dragon Knight before pointing to himself. "You're-You're me!"

"No," Dragon Knight shook his head and tried to explain calmly. "I'm me," he placed a hand on his chest, "you're you." He pointed to his Twin trying to correct him.

"No, I'm not you! I'm me!" The Twins finger pointing was getting confused due to his obvious shock.

"Listen I'm me, you're you, you, me, me, you, me, you, me, me, you, you, me, you, you, me, you, me… you?" Dragon Knight's finger pointing got confused while trying to keep with what he was saying.

"Gah!" The Twin slapped his masked forehead feeling a headache coming, "You're confusing!" he cried.

"Well you don't have to yell!" Dragon Knight said offended. He was trying to help and only got his Twin more excited.

Dragon Knight felt a slight squeeze around his waist and looked down a little too late. He and Dragon Knight's counterpart were pulled away from each other. The Twin spun around before he fully tumbled to the floor, being pulled by the tentacle around his neck. While Dragon Knight staggered back before falling on his rear end. He tried wrestling the tentacle off.

"Hey!" The twin staggered about being pulled around, "How about we get rid of this thing and sort this- Ah!" He screamed, as did Dragon night getting electrocuted.

Dragon Knight climbed to his feet feeling enough was enough. He drew a card from his belt buckle and slotted it into the dragon visor, _"Sword Vent!" _The automated voice announced. The sword descended from the sky and when it was in rage Dragon Knight reached up. He felt a sense of Déjà vu as a tentacle swatted his sword away before he could catch it. "You've got to be kidding me!" Dragon Knight cursed.

He helplessly watched his sword twirl through the air by the Barkraken's head thinking it would be lost in this fight.

Then Dragon Knight saw his Twin from behind the Barkraken and he reached out as far he could from his restricting tether. The twin successfully managed to catch the sword with his fingertips by pinching the tip of its blade. With the flick of his wrist the sword jumped up and the Twin snatched the hilt.

Dragon Knight saw the Twin firmly grasp the sword and slice off the tentacle freeing himself. Then he raced over to Dragon Knight jumping, ducking and somersaulted across the floor avoiding more tentacles threatening to ensnare him. He jumped once more and with both hands on the hilt sliced down, cutting Dragon Knight free and returned the favor.

"Thanks." Dragon Knight said appreciatively.

"You're welcome." The Twin said happy to help and turned back to the Barkraken.

Dragon Knight unwrapped himself of the tentacle. "Ew, yuck!" He said as it was still wiggling in his hand and randomly tossed it away.

The Twin jumped as the squirming tentacle clung onto his shoulder. "Hey! Don't toss it at me!" He batted it away with the flat of his sword.

Dragon Knight saw the Barkraken covering its mouth preparing an attack. "Look out!" Dragon Knight cried and pulled the Twin behind him for safety. He immediately drew a card, "_Guard Vent!_" his shields materialized in time to block the explosive spit.

"Nice save!" The Twin complimented impressed.

"I don't suppose you have anything with a little punch to it?" Dragon Knight grunted holding back another salvo.

"Ah!" The Twin said understanding, "I got you!" The Twin returned the sword putting it back in Dragon Knight's free hand.

Dragon Knight heard a, "_Strike Vento!" _from behind.

Dragon Knight tried to move forward and distract the Brakraken to give the Twin time to prepare his attack. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the Twin had done anything yet. Turns out he was ready to go.

"Hey, wait!" Dragon Knight immediately rolled out of the way at last second.

The Twin took a giant step and thrust his left arm forward sending a fire ball and a full dragon at the monster.

The Barkraken vaporized turning to ash and dust drifting to the ground. It seemed like it was over until the ash and dust ominously remained stationary in the air. The blackened pieces clumped back together and reformed the Barkraken before it returned to its shade of blue.

"WHAT!" They shrieked in disbelief.

"Try something with a little more kick!" The Twin suggested.

Dragon Knight turned to toss the sword over to the Twin. Without a word the Twin understood what he needed and ran in to keep the Barkraken distracted for him. Dragon Knight drew another card and slotted it, "_Final Vent!_" as Ryuki waving the sword and deflected the tentacles.

Dregadder slithered from the sky and circled around Dragon Knight as he spread his feet apart and his arms were held away from his body, his right arm was lower than the shoulders and left arm higher. Then he jumped to the sky twirling about and was ready with a side kick.

The Twin glanced up and saw Dragon Knight was coming. He kicked the squid in the midsection and jumped away in time to avoid the explosion.

Dragon Knight arose from the small ring of fire where the monster had been. But his attack wasn't enough. The ashes reassembled in front of him like before and the squid punched him across the helmet getting him out of his spot.

"Together!" The twin ordered.

"All right!" Dragon Knight agreed.

They both drew their cards and slotted them. "_Advento!_" "_Attack Vent!_"

Dragon Knight thought it was odd only one dragon showed up. Dregadder was glowing dangerously red and unlike he had ever seen him before. Dregadder circled around both him and the Twin before launching itself with more furry than Dragon Knight was accustomed to at the squid.

Just like before the monster exploded with the exception that there were two loud pops that followed.

"Is it over?" The Twin asked.

Out from the ashes appeared two mini suns dancing their way into the sky. Dregadder didn't hesitate to gobble them both up before returning to the sky.

The sight was enough to make Dragon Knight jump for joy and try a new victory pose, flexing an arm in a victory stance. Then he saw the twin mirroring his actions. Now that he saw someone else do it, it looked too silly repeat in the future. Dragon Knight just cleared his throat little embarrassed.

"Uh… Great job!" The Twin held out his hand in congratulations.

"Yeah," Kit took his hand to shake, "You too." Then he asked his Twin to be certain, "You're not Adam are you, the Original Kamen Rider Dragon Knight?"

"No," The Twin looked down as if to check himself. "I'm Kamen Rider Ryuki."

"Ryuki?" Dragon Knight looked at his surroundings. Was this what Master Eubulon meant by multiple worlds? Meeting more Kamen Riders? "Huh… So I guess this isn't Ventara." He then asked getting curious, "Then what is this place?"

Dragon Knight and Ryuki began walking in a small circle examining each other.

"The mirror world," Ryuki began to explain, "It's where the monsters are from. I'm from Earth."

"No, no, no, no that can't be." Dragon Knight shook his head and with both hands patted his chest for emphasis, "I'm also from Earth."

"Really?" Ryuki folded his arms over his chest seemingly doubtful, "How do I know you're not some mirror world monster trying to look like me in an effort to catch me off guard to eat me."

"What, that's ridiculous!" Dragon Knight chuckled.

"Then how do I know there really is a human under that handsome looking armor?" Ryuki asked no quite convinced.

"Well, I can't argue about the armor." Dragon Knight agreed and stopped circling, "Wait! I'll just show you!" He stepped back and spread legs apart and his arms at waist level. A red kinetic ring appeared height-wise and spilt apart: He shed his armor, "You see?"

Ryuki had jumped back like he couldn't believe what Kit just did.

"What the hell are you doing?" He scolded and started the finger pointing again, "You can't do that! Hurry! Put your armor back on! You can't be in the mirror world without it!"

"Calm down," Kit gestured, "I've been coming to Ventara like this hundreds… of… times…" Kit trailed off suddenly feeling cold and teetered a little feeling faint.

Ryuki yelped, "Your hand!"

Kit brought his hands up and his eyes widened with shock. His hands were pale and his fingertips were going numb from dissolving. Panic tightened his chest as the familiar sensation of being Vented was setting in.

"No! I can't be!" Kit looked at the rest of himself and it wasn't just his hands dissolving. He couldn't understand why it was happening.

Kit turned to Ryuki and moved his mouth to call for help when his voice left him. Ryuki quickly glanced around and grabbed Kit's wrist pulling him along. Kit cried out in pain, it felt like this guy was crushing wrist but knew it was to keep him on his feet. Ryuki looked into every window beside them as they ran. He must have been looking for a good half hour. Once he found the right one Kit fought with himself to stay standing on legs that felt like jelly. Ryuki put his arms around Kit and the Rider hesitated a moment before plunging them both into the reflective surface.

Once through the threshold they fell into a heap.

Kit was shivering like crazy wondering if Earth was this unbelievably cold before he left. He was so numb he couldn't even feel the hard cement beneath him. The air was hard to breathe, he choked and gasped. His vision was blurred as he tried to look around.

"I told you to put your armor back on but would you listen?" A blurry guy with a brown/reddish mane removed his blue jacket and wrapped it around Kit tightly as if to keep him contained.

They were back on Earth but Kit hadn't stopped dissolving yet.

"Who are you?" Kit said in one breath and heard his own teeth begin chattering.

"You forget real easily." He sighed in relief as Kit finally stopped dissolving. "It's me Ryuki." The other man told him, helping Kit sit up.

Kit's vision came into focus and saw Ryuki's identity more clearly. "I-I-I th-thought you w-would look more like me." He said seeing they looked nothing alike. This guy was Asian with thick brown-reddish hair and possibly in his early twenties he had a scar on his upper lip.

"Why would you think something like that?" 'Ryuki' smirked at that Kit. "By the way you told me what your armor is called, but what is your name?"

"Oh right," Kit held out his trembling hand out for his introduction, "Kit Taylor."

"My name is Kido Shinji." Shinji took Kit's hand to shake and his counterpart looked at his hand worried. Shinji's hands were surprisingly warm. He had put both hands around Kit's trying to warm them up.

"Uh…" Kit tried not to be bothered by the gesture, "So what were you doing last?" he asked to start up a conversation.

"That's really hard to say. I don't even believe it myself." Shinji let go of Kit to sit down more comfortably. "It's possible it could've even been a dream"

"That unbelievable huh?" Kit cupped his hands together and blew into them for warmth. The two layers of jackets didn't seem to be working.

"I don't even know where to start. I remember I was dying in the street." Shinji broke eye contact, "Everywhere monsters were attacking. I hadn't even transformed yet. I found a little girl by herself in all the mayhem. I tried to help when I was stabbing in the back by another mirror monster."

"Sound like one heck of a nightmare." Kit said rather grimly through his chattering teeth.

"Yeah, I was in excruciating pain but I still fought alongside Ren and handled the monsters quickly. Yes." He looked up like he was remembering something, "Ren was also there, holding my hand and listened to my last words before everything went dark.

"When I woke up I was in the outskirts of the city," Shinji pointed to the distant mountains to Kits' right, "and woke up next to a tree. I drove down and found a person in danger. I saved them. I jumped into the mirror and fought the monster, that's when you showed up.

"Oh! Again thank you for your help!" Shinji bowed his head slightly in appreciation.

"Hey, no problem," Kit half smiled, "I'm just happy to help out."

Shinji genuinely smiled, "It's really nice to meet a fellow Kamen Rider who isn't trying to kill me."

Kit had to smile at that one, he could relate. "Yeah, tell me about it. Even the ones who eventually became friends gave me hard time at first."

Both stomachs rumbled.

Kit raised an eyebrow slightly embarrassed, "Well that gives us something to do."

Kit returned Shinji's jacket feeling more himself.

"Are you sure you don't need it?" Shinji asked as Kit got up on his own.

"I'm sure." Kit half-limped half-walked to his motorcycle in the healing sunlight. The feeling fully returned as the sun now shined on him. He never thought he would ever escape nearly being vented.

He mounted his bike, replaced his helmet on his head. He saw Shinji heading back to his motor scooter and thought he'd surprise his Kamen Rider counterpart a little. He drove up to him coming to a screeching halt next to the scooter.

Shinji jumped into his motor scooter and nearly fell between the handle bars and seat. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Kit said trying not laugh, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Shinji fastened his helmet on looking at Kit's motorcycle curiously.

**Dreams or Memories?**

A fist slammed into a window shattering it. The young con-artist, Drew Lansing, was losing his patients.

He had been walking the streets for the past couple of days, searching for the abandoned Lecture Hall. Somehow, it felt as though finding that building would prove if these reoccurring nightmares were only dreams or dormant memories.

The streets weren't very crowded early that morning. People were still trying to wake up paying more attention to their cups of coffee on their way to work than a small window shattering.

Drew kept walking and avoided any cops. His search would have gone a lot smoother had his motorcycle not been impounded. His luck was going from bad to worse since the dreams started.

He strode down an ally for a possible short cut, kicking the same empty can of soda that kept getting in his path. He finally kicked it sending it flying into the side of a dumpster. It only returned to his feet again. The ally was coming to an end and something didn't feel right. He leaned against the wall just before the corner as he heard the slowing of a motorcycle around the corner.

Drew peaked around and was taken aback. The man standing there just around the corner could've been his twin and Drew quickly hid himself again. He grabbed trashcan lid right next to him and peaked once more.

Chance glanced around, hoping not to draw attention to himself. Fortunately, it wasn't a very busy morning and thrust a green deck at the window.

Before it could electrify Drew stepped out and slammed the lid into the side of Chance's head knocking him unconscious.

"I knew it had to be real!" Drew said picking up the Advent deck.

The familiar metallic ringing stimulated his ears. He took a deep breath as all of his memories came flooding back at once.

_"Not this world…" A man in a suit had said. His name was General Xaviax from what Drew could recall. He literally walked into the van and spoke back to him as a reflection, "This one."_

_He was talking to an irritated motocross rider and yelled after him, "They're gonna Vent you!"_

_"Isn't it tough… when some you trust betrays you like that?" He remembered asking a naive guy, probably younger than he was._

_He fought against other guys wearing a special type of battle armor._

_Lastly in his momeries was being chased around on his motorcycle by a guy in a purple snake-like armored suit. _

He only glanced down at the unconscious Chance with a smirk.

Now he was sure that none of it was a dream.

He thrust the green deck with the yellow bull emblem to the window. Green electricity crawled under his arm and down his torso to his waist placing the belt on him. He called, "Kamen Rider!" and reflexively slid the deck into the belt buckle. He spread his feet and arms at waist high. A green orb and a kinetic ring erupted from the belt. The kinetic ring split into two rotated in opposite directions. The orb vanished and he was now adorned in the Torque armor.

"I knew it had to be real." He said grabbing his side arm before confidently stepping into the window.

He managed to jump straight into action. The monster was Abbyslasher, stalked a woman. Torque just fired his side arm at the shark monster and it roared as though in pain as the woman ducked and screamed. She glanced over her shoulder, saw the monster and ran for safety.

Abbyslasher angrily turned to face Torque. His prey had gotten away and made a mad dash for the green Kamen Rider.

"Oh, you think you can take me?" Torque taunted and drew a card, slotting it into his side arm. "_Shoot Vent!_" he put his side arm on its clip as a pair of cannons landed on his shoulders. He fired but Abbysslasher dove into one of the windows and he missed.

"Guess I'm a bit rusty." Torque commented at the charred building side. He ran for an intact window on the same building and jumped through. "What the!" Was his reaction at Megnagiga raising its arms up, "Oh crud…"

Torque and Abbyslasher were caught in the massive missile fire and everything went black.

Torque was coming around and saw the buildings move as he was being dragged. He was left by the wall and saw his armored double looking right back at him.

The Twin reached down and slid Torque's Advent from the belt buckle. Drew reverted back and tried to get up but fell over, too weak from the final vent.

"Sayonara." Came a deep voice from the Torque twin. He reverted back as well.

"Come back here!" Drew roared on all fours.

The guy was tall, with reddish cropped hair and wearing a leopard patterned jacket.

AN: Hope you liked it. I love both shows and thought something like this would be interesting. The dialogue within certain encounters will remain the same and thanks for following Dragon Knight characters! Please be Nice!


	2. Blackwing No more, Kamen Rider HQ, Aroun

**Blackwing No More, Darkwing**

A disappointed sigh escaped from Len's lips. He sat at the red light and raised the tinted visor on his helmet for a better look around. He had been searching all morning for the Kamen Rider that was like a younger brother.

In all honestly, that might have just been Len's excuse.

_"Len!" Frank jogged after him as Len mounted his motorcycle. "This is a big decision for him. Let Kit clear his head for a while."_

_"He needs to understand that this is not going to be forever." Len tried explaining to Frank, but it felt more like he was trying to convince himself of that. _

_Len put his helmet on in case his eyes gave him away. Frank was able to read people to the point where Len thought the man was psychic._

_"I won't stop you from going." Frank said giving Len that look he had given Kit so many times before. He could tell Len needed as much space as Kit did._

_Frank mounted his own motorcycle and put his helmet on._

_"You're coming too?" Len asked._

_"No, I'll be going on assignment for Master Eubulon. If you do run into Kit, tell him I'll be back in a few days." Frank turned to him, "Look, don't worry too much about him. He'll be fine. After all: when the going gets tough, the tough go riding." Frank said his motto before he drove off._

"Maybe he's right." Len closed his helmets' visor as the light turned green. He needed some time to himself. In reality he was only searching for Kit on the side.

It was infectious to believe that the road between the two worlds would be permanently closed off. Searching for Kit was easier than to decide if he should stay on Earth or Ventara. He didn't even know if Kase had made up her mind yet on the matter.

He had missed one mirror monster alarm go off but Kit must have taken care of it easily since it stopped. Now a second one rang and he didn't dare miss it.

Len felt a sudden chill creep up his spine and drew in a sharp breath. Time seemed to peculiarly slow for just a moment in sensing another Kamen Rider. He pushed it to the back of his mind. Any one of his Kamen Rider brethren could've been nearby setting off the momentary anxiety. With that in mind time seemed to return to normal.

He stopped at the next intersection. One of the corner stores had a set of glass double doors on an unpopulated sidewalk.

He fished his Advent Deck from his jacket pocket and thrust it at the doors from the middle of the street. The Advent Deck electrified sending surges of blue electricity crawling under his arm, down his torso and traced the Rider belt onto his waist.

"Kamen Rider!" He called and slotted the deck into the belt buckle.

Len revved up his motorcycle and sped towards the double doors. Had anybody had seen that they might've been surprised to see him sink into the surface leaving it undamaged. He sped through another dimension transforming on his way back to Ventara. Len and his motorcycle were surrounded by one ring that split into two rotating kinetic ring going in opposite directions. He was fully transformed but his motorcycle lagged as its surface was redone.

Wing Knight crossed the threshold coming out the side of a van. He wound up on the fifth floor of a parking garage going up the ramp to the roof where he found the monster—Zenobiter: a blue long horned beetle.

It threw its boomerang at Wing Knight and he ducked under it while still on his vehicle. He sped up and jumped the motorcycle. The Zenobiter was knocked over by the back wheel. Wing Knight landed and put his foot down doing a U-turn. He dismounted his motorcycle to take care of this small fry.

Zenobiter scrambled to its feet and raised its arm catching its boomerang upon its return.

Wing Knight grabbed his rapier as he walked over and drew a card. He slotted it into the hilt, "_Sword Vent!"_

He heard Blackwing flying however never saw his contract monster. "What the heck?" he said confused.

Zenobiter sprinted over holding out his boomerang.

Wing knight held up his rapier blocking the boomerang as the Zenobiter started waving it like it was a sword trying to slash at him. Wing Knight parried every attempt still holding his sword with the blade on the pinkie side of his hand. He kicked the Zenobiter in the gut and tried another card. "_Attack Vent!"_ this time Blackwing did showed up, however even Wing Knight was victim to its sonic screeching. That card wasn't even the Nasty Vent.

"Ah!" Wing Knight grunted. He wondered what was wrong with Blackwing.

Wing Knight thought he heard the sound of someone running. Before he knew it the Zenobiter he was fighting with mysteriously split in half from its shoulder to its hip. Then it exploded.

He brought his arms up momentarily to shield himself then brought them down.

What he saw through the smoke left him stunned and could not be possible... it was another Wing Knight rising to his full height.

"Who are you?" Wing Knight asked as he only took one step toward his double out of curiosity.

The double said nothing and was unnervingly silent as they stood there staring at each other.

Then he suddenly jabs the lance at Wing Knight. Wing Knight immediately drew a card and slotted it in the rapier. "_Guard Vent!_"

Blackwing flew in and shockingly attached itself on his opponent instead. Sparks flew from the place of impact on Wing Knights' shoulder as the double followed through uninterrupted.

Wing Knight couldn't tell what hurt more, his shoulder or his contract monsters betrayal.

Wing Knight fought as well as he could holding his own against his ferocious double—one he felt that certainly didn't belong in this world. He and his twin fought using every square foot of space available.

His rapier was the only weapon available to him by default and it felt like it could possibly break under the stress.

Wing Knight made a note not to draw anymore cards. Every single one he had slotted frustratingly sent aid to his opponent instead.

The lance swung down and at last second Wing Knight blocked with the rapier. He had the other hand—though injured at the shoulder—behind the blade trying to reinforce it and managed to summon the strength to push back.

His Double recoiled and spun with a side kick that connected. Wing Knight slammed into the rail behind him and fell over the side from the force. He managed to grab onto the rail of the next floor below and pulled himself back up to safety, dropping onto the pavement on the other side.

This twin wasn't pulling any punches at all. Since the fight started this was Wing Knights' chance to catch his breath.

"My only purpose is to fight other Riders!" The Double's words hauntingly echoed across the floor. It was nothing like Lens, so who else could wear the armor?

"What are you exactly?" Wing Knight asked.

He ventured out of the safety of the surrounding cars. "Did Xaviax have you hidden away somewhere?" He drew another card uncertain if it would aid in his escape or have him vented, then returned it to the deck. "Are you Earth's Kamen Rider Wing Knight!" Wing Knight said slowly circling to keep his guard up, "If you are we don't have to fight each other!"

Wing Knight jumped as a car beeped. He needed to calm himself down.

Wing Knights' back was turned when the double charged in and swung the lance. Wing Knight avoided it with a simple back flip getting behind his opponent. He slashed down as he landed, then with his feet firmly on the floor spun around with another successful slash to the back.

The double staggered forward but swiftly spun around and thrust the lance aiming to stab. Wing Knight had sidestepped but the double immediately slashed up and sent Wing Knight flying twenty feet away into a parked car.

Wing Knight smashed the windshield under his weight and slid off the car. He ran for his opponent with a slight limp ignoring the searing pain of what might've been broken ribs.

He tried to attack with everything he had but the rapier was easily parried away by the lance. Wing Knight was determined not to give up, but somewhere in the back of his mind he felt like he might lose this one.

Wing Knight spun and managed a punch across his opponents' helmet and kicked him having him slam into a car for once.

His opponent dropped the lance from the impact.

Wing Knight dove for his respective weapon, hoping to gain the upper hand.

He safely blocked his opponents' rapier as it slashed down on him. He parried it away as the double slashed up.

For having only his default sword the double fought like a demon, trying to hack away at Wing Knight from every direction. Wing Knight swiped the lance in an attempt to trip his opponent. Simultaneously the double jumped for a spinning kick, both missing the other.

The Double finally drew a card and slotted it into the rapier before he sheathed it. "_Swordo Vento_!" The automated voice announced.

Wing Knight had to duck as Blackwing tried to take a swipe at him before delivering Knighto's respective weapon.

Wing Knight tried to get back up but his ribs were screaming at him. He needed to stab at the floor and used his lance to help him stand. "I see, so you also have a contract with the same monster?"

"Also? Humph! I am partners with Darkwing since becoming Kamen Rider Knighto. I have a war to win." Knightos' lance ferociously clashed with Wing Knights'. Sparks flew as lances twirled, slashed and unsuccessful jabs, being countered with parries, blocks, jumping and ducking.

Wing Knight didn't like this at all. He never had to fight an opponent this strong or long before. He was visibly exhausted as Knighto was landing more hits than he was.

Wing Knight could sense Knighto's anger and hatred fueling him as they fought, while Wing Knight was fighting on waning determination. His contract beasts' betrayal was further draining his moral.

Wing Knight felt his heart savagely beating against his already screaming ribs. He actually felt fear for the first time in a long time since fighting Xaviax as Kamen Rider Wrath.

Wing Knight had to abandon the fight or he wouldn't survive. On his first escape attempt he tried to run away and was tripped. The fighting continued and on his second attempt he found his motorcycle and climbed on.

Wing Knight thought he could finally get away. Then he heard "_Nasty Vento!_"

Wing Knight was victim to his traitorous contract monster sonic screech and fell off his vehicle.

He tried to get to his feet, stabbing the floor with his lance and fought the pain telling him to stay down.

He swallowed hard as Knighto's footstep grew louder.

Wing Knight spun on his heel and tried to hit Knighto with the butt of his lance. Knighto had slashed at his exposed shoulder from the maneuver. Wing Knight spun with the blow and dropped his lance in mid fall.

Knighto merciless drew a card as Wing Knight fought to get to his feet.

Wing Knight had very little hope left as his legs trembled violently. He thought of Kit, Kase, Maya and all the others while he was wheezing with the taste of copper in his mouth. Fearing that if he didn't do something soon, this Knighto would put him out of his misery and he'd never see any of them again.

Knighto slotted the card, "_Final Vento!_"

Wing Knight had miraculously climbed to his feet with what little strength he could muster. He put his full weight against a clean car for support. Then he drew the card he had returned to his deck earlier and slotted it as the dark tornado torpedoed his way.

"_Trick Vent!_" Wing Knights' vision went dark as he sank into the reflection.

His phantom took the full force of the Final Vent and the car was virtually destroyed in the attack.

Wing Knight took comfort that the car he fell into was damaged, closing off the door to go after him.

He fell to the hard cement floor in the middle of an abandoned warehouse.

He coughed as he shed his armor and saw his blood spatter on floor.

Len could barely pick himself up but staggered to his feet. "Kit… Kase…" he said wondering if death would really be worse than being vented.

Len fell again and went unconscious before his head hit the hard floor.

He lay there motionless on the warehouse floor.

**Kamen Rider Head Quarters**

Master Eubulon's eyes shot open and broke his trance. Len's life force was nearly depleted but he wasn't gone yet. He took the white tube from his pocket and spoke into the microphone. "Kase! Cam!" He called.

Kase was the first to pick up, "Yes, Master Eubulon?"

"Go get Len. He's on Earth and in critical condition!"

A small gasp came from the transceiver, "Right away sir!" Kase answered.

"We're on it!" Cam responded.

"Thank you, and Kase. If you can't heal him bring Len back to Headquarters and I'll take care of him."

"What about the Advent Void?" Cam asked

"Let me worry about it. See to Len first."

"Yes, sir!" Kase and Cam's voices replied over the transceiver.

Master Eubulon wasn't gaining enough of the energy he needed. How many more Riders were going to wind up injured before he could close the Advent Void? Len needed his aid, and Chance fortunately didn't suffer too much damage but was still out and resting up in his quarters.

Master Eubulon was beginning to feel faint, spreading himself too thin, further slowing down the process of closing the Advent Void.

"Oni-chan..." Master Eubulon heard a woman's voice. His eyes darted up the walls of his chambers as if he had heard it right next to him.

He closed his eyes once more. He really needed concentrate.

**Around the Corner**

Maya and Lacey each had a chocolate ice cream cone. The mall was busy and bustling with life but they were quiet. They were worried about their friends.

"Everything will work out." Lacey said after a long silence.

"I hope so. I'm really concerned about Kit, and Len. As bad as Len was earlier I can only imagine how Kit is taking this."

Lacey gave an understanding half-smile, "Lens' defiantly worried about Kit too. The idea of saying good-bye to a friend is not easy. This whole thing probably just irked them."

"We haven't been able to find Kit anywhere."

"What about you, Maya? Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It all started with the three of us, you know? Even though it won't be the same without Len I understand he'll choose Ventara over Earth. If either Kit or I wanted one of us could go with Len. I mean Earth and Ventara… it's just a really big decision."

Maya glanced at Lacey as her half-smile turned into a full blown smirk putting a momentary smile on her own face, "What is it?"

"You know that's not what I meant, what about you and Prince charming?"

"Price?" Maya sadly smiled, "Most votes were to close the Advent Void. He chose against it, I chose for it. So that's where are. I was sure we would be together. But Ventara is his home, mine is Earth."

"So that's where you are…" Lacey said again. But couldn't contain her smile and what she had to say. "Sorry, with everything going on, I just can't help but think… There won't be any more cute guys popping out of mirrors anymore." She felt a knot in her stomach for saying something so shallow.

"Well," Maya smiled at the Lacey's joking around to break the ice. "If there are then you know there is something wrong."

Lacey continued feeling it was safe. "Funny how the one's that do pop out of the mirrors are my favorite ones."

"Well, who knows maybe we might bump into one for you around the corner."

A car screeched to a halt and their screams mixed with a car horn. Lacey was so scared in the confusion her ice cream had jumped from her hand to the cars wind shield. They were holding onto each other shaken, they were nearly run over while… at the mall?

A man dressed up enough to be a lawyer got out of his car upset and quickly tried to wipe the windshield with a hanky. He scowled at the terrible smear, clearly upset before turning to them.

"You got my car dirty! What are you two doing just crossing without waiting for the light?"

"What?" Maya said as she and Lacey let go of each other looking around and growing confused by the second. Their surroundings had mysteriously changed without their knowing. They were clearly in the street and at the beginning of cross walk.

"We weren't crossing the street." Lacey tried to explain looking around spooked, "We were at the mall!"

"Yeah! A moment ago, so what just…" Maya walked back to the sidewalk but the moment her foot made contact with the cement she vanished before their eyes.

Maya was back at the mall where she and Lacey had been walking around. She looked back and saw the stores behind her like normal.

"Maya?" Lacey stood on tip toe trying to see her but only saw people walking beyond the spot she disappeared, "Where'd you go?" She asked getting weirded-out.

Maya saw the stores beyond the spot where she and Lacey had been 'teleported'. She walked back to the exact same spot and reappeared in the street where Lacey and that Suit were.

"That was weird. Come look for yourself." She waved the Suit over.

Mr. Suit exhaled sharply and followed Maya like this was a waste of time. She led the way and like before when her foot made contact with the cement she stepped on the tiled floor of the mall. She glanced around for Mr. Suit and he appeared next to her like an apparition making itself present.

"See, we weren't lying!" Said Maya surprised at this mans' lack of surprise.

He had glanced around mildly amused. "I admit it's peculiar." Mr. Suit felt his chin, "But that's no excuse for throwing dessert at someone's car."

Maya scoffed, he was unfazed by this phenomenon? She shook it off and returned to the problem. "You scared us and you're the one who nearly ran us over!" Maya said going back for Lacey.

"You guys just completely disappeared," Lacey said when Maya and the Suit emerged. "And you Mr. Suit owe me a replacement ice cream for nearly turning us into road kill. No one comes between a woman and her chocolate!"

The Suit looked annoyed having just been called 'Mr. Suit'. He pulled out a card from the inside pocket of his grey blazer. "It's not Mr. Suit! My name is Kitaoka Shuichi, Super Defense Attorney. And forgive me for separating you from your chocolate but I am in a bit of a hurry!" he said dryly.

"Yeah we can tell." Lacey shot back at him.

Neither one could read the Japanese characters on the card until Lacey snatched it from his fingers and the font change. She looked at it confused and felt overwhelmed at all the weirdness. "I swear it's the stress from work and all this going on…" She handed Maya the card and went over to the car to lean on it and gather herself.

Maya read it and it had all of his information in a font she could understand. She flipped the card over in her hand and the other side was blank, she read it:

Defense Attorney

Shuichi Kitaoka

"Um, Mr. Kitoka, are you also some sort of Magician?" Maya innocently asked referring to the card.

"It's Keet-ah-oh-ka," Kitaoka corrected her, "and of course not."

Maya flipped the card so he could see. Kitaoka was taken aback and grabbed his card. It reverted back by his touch as he flipped it around himself astonished to check.

Maya's brow knitted as she heard the sound of screeching metal and looked the surrounding buildings for the source.

Kitaoka pocketed his card and was finally surprised at the familiar reaction. "You can sense the mirror world?" He asked

Maya defensively stepped back, "How do you know about that!"

Lacey hurried to Maya's side, for each other's security.

"Are you a… Kamen Rider?" Maya asked.

"And if I were?" Kitaoka stepped up challengingly.

Maya glanced at Lacey before asking, "Could you please help us find a friend of ours?"

Kitaoka seemed to relax. But to Lacey, his quick change just screamed Player.

"He's also a Kamen Rider. It's very important!"

Lacey stared at her friend in disbelief and tried to pinch some sense into her. He could be another one of Xaviax's Riders for all they know.

"Fine," Kitaoka agreed rather easily surprising them both. "But I have my own reason for looking for him."

"You don't plan on hurting him, do you?" Lacey asked defensively.

"No, I am also looking for someone involved with the Kamen Riders."

"That's fine, really, thank you! I'm Maya" Maya shook hands with Kitaoka, "and this is my best friend Lacey."

Lacey gave her sweetest false smile suspicious of Kitaoka.

"A pleasure, ladies." Kitaoka said with his best flirty smirk.

Lacey chewed her cheek, now sure of it, this guy was a Player.


	3. The Vented and Fallen, Responsibility

**The Vented and Fallen**

Kit squinted at the menu but couldn't make out any of the characters on the board. He exhaled in defeat and pushed off the railing. He was about to ask his new buddy Shinji if he knew what it said. But Shinji had his back turned to him and mumbled incoherently to himself.

Kit curiously he peeked over Shinji's shoulder wondering what he was doing.

"One… two…" Shinji counted as he searched through his wallet getting a little distressed.

Kit smirked, he was going to treat Shinji and pay for the whole thing. It was the least he could do since the guy saved his life from the effects of the Mirror World. He was about to tell him when his eyes widened as his stomach alerted Shinji first.

Shinji wore a sheepish smile as he turned to Kit, but Kit couldn't understand why he would be embarrassed.

Kit just clapped a hand on Shinji's shoulder and gave him a friendly smirk. "Don't worry about it, lunch is on me."

Shinji looked taken aback and relieved, but shook his head in refusal. "No, I can't let you do that! It wouldn't be right."

"Hey, I don't mind. I do owe you one. It's not much but a stomach for a life."

"Well…" Shinji smirked unsure while thinking about it and insisted. "At least let me pay for part of it."

"Are you sure?" Kit asked while he still had the offer out there.

"Yes. I'm very sure!" Shinji saw they were the next ones' up and turned Kit around by the shoulders guiding him ahead.

"Well… okay." Kit resisted a moment. "By the way," it was his turn to have the sheepish smile and thumbed at the menu. "What does the menu say?"

"Uh!" Shinji looked at Kit shocked.

Kit and Shinji brought their trays over to an empty booth and sat down. Kit was starving. All he had for breakfast was a hot chocolate. Without even realizing it he attacking his meal while arranging it how he liked it. Finally he could settle his rumbling stomach.

Now that that was taken care of Kit was itching with questions he wanted answered.

"I heard there were only twelve Riders." Kit said, "So how is this even possible?" He took a hungry bite out of his burger.

"Twelve?" Shinji muffled with a mouthful, shocked. He put his index finger up so he could finish chewing.

Kit just watch him patiently and swallowed before Shinji did. He kept waiting and kept watching Shinji keep on chewing. Kit raised an eyebrow as a good three minutes had passed. Then Shinji finally swallowed hard.

"I don't remember there being that many." Shinji coughed and snatched his soft drink for a sip. "There's Knighto," Shinji placed a fry down his tray for everyone he named as visual aid, "Scissors, Zolda, Raia, Gai, Ohja, Tiger, Imperer, Odin and me—Ryuki." He took another noisy sip of his soft drink and rubbed his neck. Something must have gone down the wrong tube.

Kit didn't feel this was adding up.

"That's not right," Kit set his onion rings on his tray like opposing pawns of a bored game. "There's Wing Knight, Incisor, Torque, Camo, Thrust, Sting, Strike, Axe, Spear, Siren, Wrath, and me…" Kit ran out onion rings and shook the cup for more but it was out and used his ketchup cup instead, "me—Dragon Knight."

"Twelve Riders…" Shinji thought aloud and added two more fries, "There were two false Riders, trying to stop the war."

Shinji looked up at Kit concerned.

"Well, at least it's even now." Kit tilted his head as he shrugged, not completely satisfied at the missing names.

Shinji motioned him close and Kit complied. Then Shinji whispered, "Are you sure it's safe to talk about this in public?" His eyes shifted around before he continued. "The newspaper I work for got ridiculed for leaking out information about the mirror world, Kamen Riders and the monsters." Shinji sat back and started playing with the fries again. He flicked at one making it spin across his tray to the goal of Ketchup. "Also, there may be other Kamen Riders around."

Kits' gaze fell to the puzzle on his tray as he thought of one Earth Rider he missed: Chris Ramirez, a true hero who fought to protect the people even through his intense asthma. He now possessed no memory of Kit or being a Kamen Rider, but was cured of his asthma and fulfilled his dream of continuing the family tradition of being in the marines.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Kit was about to explain what happened to the Earth Riders, "All of the Kamen Riders of were Vented-" Shinji cut him off.

"What's Vented?" Shinji asked and his eyes widened, "they were killed!"

"Um…no…" Kit tried to remember how to explain it to get on with his story. "You see if a Rider is defeated they-" Kit was cut off again.

"Hey, Taylor! Who's your date?"

Kit turned to the rude guy, "Drew?" He jumped out of his seat shocked.

He had mixed feelings about the seeing the guy now standing before him. In a way he was relieved to see an old Earth Rider but had a strong dislike for the con-man.

"Hey, I'm not a woman!" Shinji said offended. For a moment Kit almost forgot he was there and glanced at Shinji as he took an angry bite out of the burger. "Honestly, some people!" he said with another mouth full and almost choked again. Kit heard the sloshing of a soft drink as Shinji took a noisy sip.

Drew partially laughed at the guy, "So, what are you doing with this guy?" Drew asked being nosy.

"Having lunch, what else?" Kit answered and regained his composer hoping to throw Drew off. "Wait, how do you know me anyway?"

There was another noisy sip of a soft drink. The annoyance only tensed up the reunion for Kit.

"Oh please, after all we've been through Taylor? First we were enemies, then we were pals, and then someone betrayed someone else. You know I forget the details."

Kit rolled his eyes, at their history.

"Also, since you called my name, there's already proof of history." Then he motioned toward Shinji who scooted away from the offending Drew, "He's a Kamen Rider too, isn't he?"

"It's really rude to address people present as if they weren't in the room." Shinji grimaced.

Kit was about to back up what Shinji said but Drew kept talking.

"The moment I returned to being a Rider," they heard Shinji scoff. "I ran into another guy wearing the same armor I was. The creep even stole my Advent Deck while I was wearing it!"

"What?" Kit half laughed not believing Drew. As far as he knew Chance was the only Kamen Rider Torque, so what was Drew trying to do lying about it?

"Get down!" Shinji suddenly pulled them under the table with him.

"What is it?" Kit asked and grunted at being crammed into the small space.

"Look over by the entrance!" Shinji instructed.

Kit and Drew did as told. All Kit saw was Trent walk in and politely hold the door open for another guy entering.

"Okay, so we're looking at Trent." Kit stated. The guy was tech smart but otherwise harmless.

"I'm talking about the other guy that walked in!" Kit could sense urgency in Shinji's voice, "That's Jun Shibaura, he's Kamen Rider Gai! An arrogant guy, way into video games, he thinks the Rider War is just one big game. His father is the president of a major company!"

"So he's a dangerous guy?" Kit asked taking a mental note.

"That guy is one of your Riders." Drew scoffed, "the guy looks like a friggin wimp."

"You talk big for someone for someone who lost their Deck." Shinji nudged Drew for not taking his warning seriously

"What was that?" Drew growled and nudged back with more force.

"Guys stop!" Kit begged as they continued nudging and wound up pushing him out.

"You heard me!" Shinji was now arguing with Drew and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You do THAT-" Drew hit Shinji hard in the ribs, "again and see what happens!"

Drew expected this guy to back down but instead he got socked across the face. His whole right cheek smarted and he tackled the guy as best he could in the small space.

"Kit?" Trent inquired.

"Ouch." He groaned and climbed to his feet. "Trent, what are you doing here?" Kit tried to be casual and glanced over his shoulder at the two fighting under the table.

Kit saw they were drawing a lot of attention to themselves as everyone else in the fast food place was watching.

"Uh…" Trent saw Drew pull on Shinji's hair to get him off and Shinji had Drew in a headlock. "Running errands…" he said mentally placed his bets on Shinji now pinching Drew's nose shut. "Kit, have you been noticing anything strange happening around town?"

Kit thumbed over his shoulder, "Like two grown men fighting under a table?"

They plopped themselves in the wrong seats, Shinji was now in front of Kits' tray of food. Both were dangerously glaring at the other.

"Not really." Kit admitted as casually as possible.

"Oh, maybe it's just me then… Oh and before I forget, Maya's been looking for you."

Kit looked away with an uneasy smirk knowing what it was for. "Tell her, I'll catch her later."

"By the way," Trent said now shoulder to shoulder with Kit and asked with his back hand shielding his mouth from the crowd. "What are the KR-13's doing anyway?"

"Come on Trent," Kit shielded his mouth in the same manner Trent did. "You of all people know that's classified."

"Ha, ha very funny." Trent mildly said as he went back to the line. "I need to finish my errand. Later." He waved.

"Later." Kit waved before scooting next to Drew, the one who needed to be watched closely and glared at him for causing trouble all ready.

"Isn't it interesting?"

The three of them turned to Jun Shibaura, the very person Shinji was trying to avoid.

He held his deck out for all to see and tapped the corner of it into his palm.

Kit's eyes widened at the emblem on the deck, "Kamen Rider Thrust!"

Drew coughed, "Loser!"

"I wasn't expecting to see you alive, Kido." Jun said and flat out ignored Kit and Drew.

Kit saw he was now the spectator and took a sip of the soft drink then realized he grabbed the wrong one and nearly gagged at the wrong flavor.

"It would seem we all got a chance to play the game over again." Jun continued.

"You still think this is a game?" Shinji's got up from his seat offended, "There is no reward if you win the Rider War!"

Kit wondered, what was this Rider War about?

"All I know is there are more players to beat and new stages to play on." Said Jun

This caught Drew's attention and he listened more closely.

"The reward itself is beating out the competition." Jun said very smug.

"You-" Shinji looked like he was about to give this guy a piece of his mind.

The mirror monster alarm cut Shinji off and all four men bolted for the door. Jun was the first one out and had smacked Shinji with the door. Kit tried to be the next to get through but wound up jammed in the doorway with Shinji and an inpatient Drew.

"Hey, wait!" Kit called after Jun.

"Henshin!" The Gai armor flipped onto Jun. "Later!" He gave a lazy salute and stepped in not waiting for anybody.

Kit managed to squeeze out and stumbled letting the other two go.

"Come on! Quit playing around!" Shinji half-dragged half-helped Kit to his feet and over to the same van.

Kit and Shinji thrust their respective decks to the van. While Kit's dragon deck electrified and sent the electricity crawled under his arm down his torso and placed his belt on, Shinji's Rider Belt flipped out of the reflection.

Shinji shot his free hand to the air over on his left side, while Kit held his Deck to the side.

"Kamen Rider!", "Henshin!"

They slotted their decks. Kit was engulfed in a red orb with rotating kinetic rings and as with Jun two illusionary armors flipped onto Shinji from both sides.

"Whoa," Drew said at the identical Kamen Riders standing before him. They jumped in the reflection and Drew lunged at one of them. He latched onto an ankle as he stow away into Ventara.

Dragon Knight was relieve they were allowed to jump right into the action, but Ryuki looked around confused, "Eh? No Rider Shooter?"

"Hey, it's Chance." Dragon Knight said seeing the Torque armor shooting at both Gai and the Gigazelle closest to him.

He tried to take a step forward and tripped, "What the!" he looked back, "Drew?"

"Thanks for the lift." Drew got up and fixed his jacket then saw the fight. "Hey! That's the guy that stole my Advent Deck!"

Dragon Knight climbed to his feet and was offered no help.

"Kitaoka-san's here too?" Ryuki noted before getting hit from behind with a flying boomerang and fell forward.

"Find a safe place to hide, quick!" Dragon Knight ordered Drew. He drew a card and slotted it, "_Sword Vent!_"

"Get my Advent Deck back for me would you?" Drew ran off for cover.

"I'll try." Dragon Knight said reaching up for his summoned sword.

"Here it comes," Ryuki warned as the same boomerang was coming back, "_Guardo Vento!_" He deflected it.

Dragon Knight had every confidence that Ryuki had them covered, but he didn't see the second boomerang flying toward him from the right blind side. Dragon Knight was knocked off his feet.

"And they say I'm clumsy." Ryuki said from behind Dragon Knight.

"I'm not clumsy!" Dragon Knight pushed off the ground and rubbed the sore spot on his side. He climbed to feet, "You missed the one on our blind side!" he pointed at his counterpart.

"How was I supposed to know there was more than two?" Ryuki argued and was hit from his right side taking Dragon Knight down with him.

They scrambled to their feet and Dragon Knight scolded Ryuki, "Will you pay attention!"

"You keep your guard up!" Ryuki scolded back.

They faced each other and Kit was glaring at Ryuki under his helmet. He knew Ryuki was clumsy but he didn't think it was this bad.

They were both hit in the stomach with a different boomerang coming at them from opposite directions. The same boomerangs flew around the room and hit 'Torque' and Gai.

Drew saw something green and rectangular fly off of the imposter Torque. The light gleamed off of it and straight into his eyes.

He saw a boomerang coming at him and ducked as it zoomed over his head.

"And they say two head are better than one?" Ryuki criticized holding his shield up as he tried to sit.

"Fine, how about this," Dragon Knight said still lying there on his back and talked with his hands. "We just run for it?"

"I was going to say that." Ryuki said sounding like Dragon Knight had stolen his idea straight from his head.

"Three…" They said in unison, "Two… One!" They sprang to their feet and ran in opposite directions.

Dragon Knight saw the Gigazelle holding Gai in a full nelson as another boomerang was making its return. He sprinted over with a flying kick. Gai, the Gigazelle and Dragon Knight toppled over missing the boomerang.

Dragon Knight drew a card as the Gigazelle rolled to its feet. _"Strike Vent!"_ Dragon Knight raised his left arm receiving his upgrade from Dregadder. He had spread his feet apart and wound up his left arm. With a giant step he pushed his left arm forward sending his fireball and dragon. He missed the Gigazelle as it dove out of the way.

He saw Drew trying to pick something up off the floor and was in the path of the ignited dragon. The con-man managed to jump back in time.

Dragon Knight saw the green deck fly through the air across the warehouse and sank through a piece of sheet metal. He saw Drew growl in frustration and apologetically shrugged, "Sorry!"

The Gigazelle spat a fireball at Dragon Knight.

"Ah!" Dragon Knight staggered backward as it hit him in the chest and fell into a shelf knocking it over.

Drew took a breath at the small set back and scurried around avoiding fireballs, laser fire, and deadly boomerangs. He found Ryuki and his imposter.

"_Strike Vento!_"

Drew saw Ryuki perform the same attack Dragon Knight had used getting a sense of déjà vu. He had missed his target too as the Gigazelle stretched out separating into sections and the fireball sifted through. It turned the pallets behind it into an explosion of splinters. His imposter shot at it with his sidearm, he was glad this guy could at least make him look good by not missing the monster.

It staggered back and charged after the green Kamen Rider.

Drew stayed by the sheet metal and tried to reach into it but it was solid.

Ryuki was going to help the imposter when Drew grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hey!"

"How the hell did you get here?" Ryuki asked.

Drew lifted his eyebrows insulted. Did this guy really not know he was here the whole time? Drew shook it off, "Listen, I need a small favor." He pointed to the sheet metal. "I need your help to get back to Earth. My Advent Deck is over there, I can't do it by myself! Once I get it back, I can help you guys out." He lied desperately hoping this guy was just as naive as Dragon Knight.

Ryuki hesitated a moment, which wasn't sitting well with Drew but then he agreed, "Okay."

Drew turned to the sheet metal and rubbed his hands together.

At last second he heard from behind him, "Look out!" He was kicked and fell through the sheet metal.

**Con-man and Lawyer**

Maya watched the fight from the sheet metal they found outside an abandoned warehouse. She probably looked like crazy person cheering at it. She wasn't sure of who to root for as there were two Dragon Knights fighting.

Lacey wiped off a smug of lipstick from the corner of her mouth. She couldn't see anything in the reflection but herself, Maya and the hot lawyer leaning against the car behind them.

"Girl, I don't know how you see anything in this." Lacey screamed as something small and green shot out of the sheet metal. "What was that!" she said freaked out.

Maya immediately pulled Lacey out of the way, "Someone's coming!"

A while later Drew was thrown from the sheet metal and landed stomach first on the hard pavement. He climbed to his feet disoriented and wheezing from the landing. He cleared his throat to set his breathing right again.

He saw two vaguely familiar woman and some cocky looking guy he didn't recognize holding up his Advent Deck.

"So, you are the other Kamen Rider Zolda." Kitaoka more stated than asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But if you know what's good for you, then you better give it back." he threatened.

"And what if I don't?" Kitaoka smirked challenging Drew.

Drew scowled at how easy going this guy was being, if he only knew what that deck could do.

Drew's scowl dropped as Kitaoka turned to the car and thrust the deck at the reflection. Drew felt the adrenaline rush in veins, wondering how this guy knew how to activate the deck?

But nothing happened and Drew was washed with relief.

"Oh well." Kitaoka tossed the deck back to Drew. "What a waste, I guess that one really is yours'."

Drew caught it putting on a convincing act of having all confidence in the Advent deck, "Told you." he said before pocketing it.

"Chance, what are you doing?" Maya trotted up to him, "You told Kit you would help him out if he helped you get you're Advent Deck back."

"Yeah, I say a lot of things. And that new guy is even more gullible," Drew half laughed and corrected, "By the way the names Drew. So if you don't mind… See ya!" Drew began to walk away.

Maya got in his way scowling at Drew, he hadn't changed.

She folded her arms and felt her fingers digging into them as she was getting steamed by the second looking at the con-man. How he got the deck back was beyond her. But she knew he had to go back and keep to his word.

"What?" Drew chuckled looking at Maya and glanced back at Lacey with a smug look on his face. They were no real threat to him. Then he turned to Kitaoka who was still at his car and didn't look like he cared about the situation.

Drew's smug expression didn't leave his face until Kitaoka smirked and looked away like he was doomed.

"Grab and arm Lacey!" Maya ordered.

The two women linked their arms through Drews' and dragged him a short distance. Then shoved him into the sheet metal and sent him back into action against his will.

"Are the two of you usually this rough?" Kitaoka asked in a bored tone.

**Limited Game**

Dragon Knight was running at full speed with his battle cry about to slot a card and finish off the Gigazelle. Then Drew was thrown at him from the sheet metal and killed his big finish.

"That's that," Dragon Knight heard Gai casually commented as he was still fighting the Gigazelle. He drew a card throwing it into the slot on his shoulder. _"Final Vento!_"

… … … … … … … …. …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … It was unusually silent.

Dragon Knight finally sat up.

"Eh?" Gai looked around confused, "Where's Metalgelas?"

"How can a contract monster go missing?" Dragon Knight asked to no one in particular.

Gai charged at the Gigazelle that he and Dragon Knight had been working on punched and kicked away at it.

Drew finally recovered from the fall and got to his feet running off for cover.

Dragon Knight picked his card up off the floor and finally slotted it, "Final Vent!" he jumped up.

Gai saw Dragon Knight coming and jumped out of the way as Dragon Knight eliminated the monster.

"That took long enough." Said Dragon Knight relieved that the fight was over. Then he gets knocked down by Gai with a simple punch. "What was that for?" he asked confused.

"You being a Kamen Rider just makes you another participant in this game." Gai said as he stomped.

Dragon Knight scooted back missing Gai's foot. "And here I thought the other Kamen Riders were different from ours!"

Gia was thrown back by green laser fire.

"Good old memories of Brad Barrett." Torque slotted a card into his side-arm, "_Shoot Vent_!" he caught the rocket launcher. "Let's see if he goes out the same way."

"Torque! Are you crazy?" Dragon Knight scolded holding him back.

"Hey, I don't work for Xaviax anymore," He pointed the rocket launcher at Dragon Knight. "You know you could always be the first to go."

"_Strike Vento!_" They heard as Dragon Knight turned to Gai.

Gai raised his arm waiting for his arm attachment, and dropped it groaning with disappointment. "What's the fun of the game if you're going to take all the good items away?"

"Oh yeah," Torque turned to Gai, "Where were we?"

"Ah-ah." Gai waved a finger and persistently slotted another card, _"Confine Vento!"_

Torques' rocket launcher vanished, "Aw, you son of a bitch!"

"Not so much fun now is it?" Gai taunted.

"I still got this!" Torque pulled out his side-arm and started chasing Gai around firing away.

Dragon Knight just kind of stood there watching Torque and Gai. It reminded him of elementary school boys playing tag. He felt the back of his head embarrassed, "Well… He hasn't changed."

Ryuki cried out in pain snagging Dragon Knight's attention. He gasped as Ryuki fell back into a corner. Zolda slotted another card into his side-arm, "_Final Vento!"_ Magnagiga arose from the ground.

"WAIT!" Dragon Knight ran to save Ryuki, "You can't bring that in here!" He ran at his top speed but his hope dropped like led the moment Zolda placed his side arm in the slot behind Magnagiga.

Dragon Knight stopped in his tracks as green lasers darted across his path. Then he saw Gai and Torque run across him, "_Confine Vento!_"

It was Zolda's turn to look around confused as Magnagiga vanished. Zolda held his ready side arm at Ryuki as he stumbled to get to his feet. Dragon Knight, drop kicked Zolda and ran to Ryuki's aid.

"Can you walk?" Dragon Knight asked concerned.

"Yeah." Ryuki squeaked clearly in a lot of pain and not doing a good job of hiding it. "I'll be fine."

Dragon Knight helped Ryuki to his feet but his counterpart couldn't put much weight on his left leg as it buckled.

Dragon Knight pulled Ryuki's arm over his shoulders and helped him over to the nearest reflective surface. He figured that with most of the cards now 'out of order' the rest of the Kamen Riders couldn't do much damage to each other or Ventara. All he had to do now was worry about Ryuki.

"_Launch Vent!"_

"Oh crap!" Dragon Knight and Ryuki jumped through the glass before it shattered into infinite pieces.

**Responsibility**

Maya heard a yawn come from behind as she kept watching the sheet metal.

She watched what looked like two Dragon Knights run away and vanished through a glass before it exploded. Her shoulders slumped as Kit got away through a different exit.

"Maya, is Kit coming?" Lacey asked.

"No, he went the other way. Darn it!" Maya worried one of those injured red Kamen Riders could've been Kit.

Kitaoka pushed off the car interrupting, "Shall we get going…" he trailed off before collapsing. His head hit the pave hard with an audible click.

"Mr. Kitaoka!" Maya and Lacey cried running to his aid.

"That fall was not pretty!" Lacey said putting her large purse under Kitaoka's head and smoothing his hair away from his eyes.

Maya looked down at him trying not to panic as his eyes rolled going in and out of consciousness.

"We have to get him to a Doctor!" Maya glanced at the car now with her own worries, "Come on help me get him in."

"Why couldn't Kit have come out through this side?" Lacey complained trying to help Maya lift Kitaoka up.

Kitaoka's head was bobbing and finally drooped.

Both of them had a really bad sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs. They could tell by the look in each other's faces. They loaded him in the back seat and drove off to find the nearest hospital. Along the way hoping and praying that Kitaoka would be all right.


	4. Hide and Seek, Sting Contained

**Hide and Seek**

Kamen Rider Torque had too many Kamen Riders hunting for him and needed to escape. The best thing in his sights was the observation room windows and just jumped on the catwalk out of instinct. He ran as fast he could while being weighed down by the shoulders cannon as his imposter was trying to shoot him.

Torque needed to get this guy distracted and skid to a stop firing the cannons. He didn't stay to see if they had hit but sprinted for the windows diving through.

"That was rough." Torque could finally take a breather.

His head shot back up the moment he heard someone else emerge from a reflective surface. He reached for his sidearm and ran off.

Torque swore he was still being followed but couldn't tell. He spun around and saw something grey moving among all construction equipment. He thought he'd lose her pursuer by climbing up one of the buildings.

Kamen Rider Torque paused behind an AC unit atop of an office building roof. He knew he was being followed the moment he jumped through the observation office windows. Problem was the guy blended in so well the other AC units it was difficult to find him. He glanced around the corner and found who he was looking for crouched at the edge of the building.

"Where are you?" Gai said aloud.

Torque walked up behind him and miraculously his boots didn't make a sound. He aimed his sidearm in the back of Gai's head and purposely bumped it into the back of his helmet.

"You looking for me?" Torque asked.

"Yeah I am," Gai glanced over his shoulder before fully turning to Torque.

Torque was impressed that this other Rider didn't seem at all threatened at the sidearm aimed between his eyes. Gai had whacked out of his face and Torque just playfully returned it to its position. He did it again and Torque just smirked under his helmet as he took a step back Gai took one forward.

"Wait!" Torque held his arms up and ducked Gai's fist as he punched.

"There is no waiting in this game!" Gai said and Torque could see he was going to try and punch him again. Torque ducked and sprang up then body slammed Gai.

"Ah!" Torque rubbed his stressed lower back and held his sidearm right at Gai's face mask.

"Listen, I heard you were a gamer and a business man. I have a proposition you might be interested in." Torque looked at his sidearm confused, he was dissolving, "What is going on?"

Gai grunted, "We're out of time!"

Gai just ran for it and Torque gave chase. He jumped off the building to ground level and Torque followed suit. The stinging sensation that came with being vented didn't sit well but he wasn't about to lose this guy.

Then Gai glances over his shoulder, "What are you doing? Get back to the mirror you came out of!" He turned the corner.

Torque let him go as he sought out the reflective surface he may have come from. "Where is it?" Torque just ran and took a leap of faith into a window straight ahead.

When he emerged it was back on the rattling catwalk in front of the observation office. A moment later he saw Jun jump out a few feet away and looked very displeased.

"I doubt a boy like you has anything good to say." Jun told Drew.

"Boy?" Drew looked around insulted, "Like you are one to talk! You're what… just two years older than I am at most? Anyway what exactly is the Rider War?"

"I thought you had something interesting to say." Jun said arrogantly

"I do, but first I need to get certain facts straight…"

**The Dragon Stance**

Kit winced as Shinji whimpered. He quickly opened the door to his apartment while he still had Shinji's arm around his shoulder.

"Take it easy." Kit instructed of Shinji.

He took it slow in trying to get Shinji over to the couch and not to make things worse for his 'patient'. He nervously gulped as he took another glance at Shinji's leg. It did look a little twisted.

"Ah! It hurts!" Shinji complained as he sat down and lifted his leg on the sofa.

"Here." Kit tried to gather a few pillows so Shinji could have something to prop his leg up. "I can't believe we couldn't find a hospital!"

"It's too big of mess across the city!" Kit could hear Shinji pause to take a shuddered breath. "They probably have worse problems to deal with than me."

Shinji pulled his Ryuki deck from his back pocket to sit more comfortably.

"Never seen so many car crashes." Kit returned with the pillows "Still, we can't have you on that leg." He fanned his hand signaling Shinji to left his leg and he complied. Kit shoved the pillows underneath his shin propping it up then hurried into the kitchen.

He heard a whimper from behind as Shinji fell back on the sofa to lie down.

Kit rummaged through the freezer grabbing an ice pack and opened the fridge for a bottle of water. He returned to Shinji handing him the water first.

"Thank you." Shinji said as Kit placed the cold icepack on his leg causing him to squeal.

"Sorry." Kit winced as he apologized. He took the red chair across the glass coffee table.

"Kit!" Shinji called.

"Do you need anything else?" Kit was on the edge of his seat ready to get Shinji anything he asked.

"Uh, no, you can sit." Shinji swallowed at the pain, "Do you live by yourself?" He asked.

"No, I still live with my dad." Kit looked around at the place and the pictures along the counter. "He should be back later."

Kit turned his attention to Shinji again and saw him wince.

"He won't mind that I'm here?"

"No, all of my friends are welcome." Kit laughed a little remembering, "The last time I showed up with an injured buddy of mind he completely took over. I could only be the gofer."

Shinji seemed to smile at that bringing a small moment of silence.

"You said something the Riders earlier… About them being Vented…"

"Oh that." Kit sat back, "Right, when a Kamen Rider is defeated… they are not killed, but instead sent to the Advent Void. I was there before." Kit shook his head, "It wasn't a good experience."

"Where is it? What is the Advent Void?"

"It's the place behind the mirrors." Kit held up his right hand for visual aid, "There is Earth, and then there is the world behind the mirrors," he held up his left hand, "Ventara." He weaved his fingers together, "The bridge between them and maybe all the other places, that is the Advent Void."

Shinji seemed to sigh in relief. "It sounds better than a Rider dying."

Kit thought Shinji was over reacting a bit then said. "I'm not so sure about that." Kit said, "Especially when you think you are stuck there, slipping in and out of consciousness not knowing if you'll see your friends or family again." Kit shook it off. "You were saying something about the Rider War? What is that about?" Kit asked.

Shinji had a strange smile on his face like he was troubled.

"If you don't fight, then you don't survive." Shinji said.

"What?" Kit said a little confused at the cryptic saying.

Shinji tried to sit up and Kit immediately got up to pushed him back down, "Don't sit up!"

Kit sat down on the floor and put his back to the couch acting as a border for Shinji. He didn't want the guy to hurt himself any more he did.

Kit pulled out his Dragon deck and set it down next to the Ryuki one.

"Right," Shinji continued, "in my world, the Kamen Rider's fight each other to the death."

"That's awful." Kit said with pity then just realized Shinji was being serious before his explanation of being in the Void.

"I never liked it either." Shinji paused for a good while, "For a long time… I only fought to protect people… from getting eaten by mirror monsters. Everyone had a wish they wanted to fulfill. Kanzaki Shiro gave them that chance, but the Kamen Riders had to kill each other for it. The final Rider would have his wish granted."

"Wait a minute, you told that guy…" Kit tried to remember his name and snapped his fingers as he remembered, "Jun, there was no prize."

"Kanzaki… would take the life… of the last Rider."

"Just out of curiosity," Kit looked over his shoulder at Shinji, "What did you wish for?"

Shinji must have blacked out from the pain because he was out.

Kit looked down in thought. It was hard enough when he Vented Kamen Rider Spear but to kill another Rider… He cleared it from his mind, thinking like that was only making his stomach churn.

He turned to the decks in front of him and glanced at Shinji again who was still knocked out. Kit picked up the decks and slid the first cards out. The Ryuki cards were surprisingly glossy compared to his own, and it actually had metal for the card to be read. Kit took a closer look at his and they did look older, the metal on his cards looked worn down. He took all the cards out and compared them.

"Advent?" Then he turned to his, "Attack Vent?"

He returned the cards and grabbed the decks going over to the mirror and held them out. "They look a lot alike."

Kit turned to the knocked out Shinji again and made sure he was asleep. He pocketed one of the decks and turned to the mirror again.

Kit wanted to try Shinji's henshin stance and did his best imitation.

"Your right arm has to be hirer." Shinji said.

Kit turned to Shinji embarrassed, "I thought you were asleep!"

**More Players**

"…The winner will have his wish granted." Jun said, "It was fun having everyone fight at once. That was until I got killed."

"Interesting…" Drew felt his chin. It sounded better than what Xaviax was trying to do. Then he and pointed at Jun getting back on subject, "Did you know that there were more players than you realized?"

"Go on." Jun put his hands in his pockets.

"Before I was taken down only half of them surfaced." He raised the Torque deck, "In fact thanks to this, I remembered there were thirteen Riders. But the guys who have them right now are a snooze fest compared to my guys here."

"Your Riders versus my Riders I am intrigued." Jun said.

"Why not and have an all-out melee on our hands?" Drew suggested.

Jun turned to the railing and chewed his cheek. "The way my deck is now, it's kind of useless to take part."

"Who knows maybe all the cards might work again once the right guys have the right decks? What do you say?"

Jun didn't say a thing for a while then finally, "When can we start?"

**Follow**

It was nearly midnight when Cam looked into the windows of Grace's Books. He pounded the side of his fist on the window frustrated. He couldn't find anybody and headed back to the street where his gray motorcycle waited for him and mounted up.

He sat there thinking for a moment. He and Len didn't exactly get along but the way he and Kase found him… Cam had never seen Kase so close to tears. He swore whoever did that to his fellow Rider would pay. If it was the same person that put Chance into a coma they would pay double.

A light green motorcycle pulled up next to him. The guy took off his helmet, "Are you all right?" Van asked.

"I couldn't find Kit or Maya to tell them, nor any of the guys that could've done that to Len and Chance."

Van shook his head, "Look man, let's head back to HQ. Maybe the next shift will have been luck than we did."

Cam froze. He couldn't understand why it became so cold all of sudden.

"Cam what happened?" Van asked concerned.

"I'm not-" Cam was cut off.

"There you are!"

Both guys turned only to be momentary blinded by a camera phone.

"Hey!" Van complained blinking it off.

"Oh! Sorry." Said the guy putting a down his phone, his accent was thick, "Thought you were a friend of mine."

"Sorry, not him." Cam said not wanting to deal people joking around at the moment.

The guys walked off, "Bye-bye." He started texting away.

"Well that was weird," said Van.

"Let's just get back." Cam placed his helmet with the Kamen Rider Thrust insignia above the visor.

"No argument here." Van placed his helmet on with the Kamen Rider Camo insignia above the visor.

**The Car**

Drew was sitting in the back seat of Jun's grey car, watching him run around on the street in front of Grace's Bookstore. He took pictures of random people and sent them to him over the phone.

Jun had just sent in another one of a bunch of girls, cute red-head but not what he needed. He sighed, Drew swore Jun was doing this to annoy him.

**keep looking, he texted.**

**R U sure U know wht your doing ? its ben hours.** Jun texted back clearly annoyed.

**Keep snding pics stay inthat area They are coming.** He looked up.

**I h8 U!**

Drew rolled his eyes now left to his thoughts again.

_"Can you convince a man to do something completely against his will? …If you can convince a whole group of men to wage an all-out war, I'll give you the world…"_

Drew remembered that deal but he no longer cared about the promise of the world. Now, he wanted to know if he could actually do it.

He nearly jumped as he got another picture mail and smirked at the images on the phone, "Brad Barrett and Grant Stantly, nice!" He smiled seeing both of the Kamen Rider's and their insignia's on their jackets.

He immediately called up Jun and saw him answer.

_"Hello?"_ Jun said, walking away from the guys. He glanced back to the Kamen Riders and said, _"Why did I have to be the one on the streets looking around like a stupid tourist?"_

"I told you before they recognize my face. Now get back to the car, we have our guys."

Jun hung up and jogged back to the car as Drew climbed up to the passenger seat. Jun bored the drivers' seat and said, "The moody one had the same crest on his jacket." Jun scowled.

"Don't worry…" Drew smirked after seeing Juns' eye twitch. He was going to enjoy this little game, "after this is over we'll know who is really… the best… of the best."

They drove off on screeching tires.

**Kit's apartment**

"Come on!" Kit for once was losing his patients as he held out two small aspirin tablets. Was he this much trouble for his dad when he needed to take his medicine?

"Mmm-mmm!" Shinji shook his head as hid his face under the pillow.

"This will at least help with the pain." Kit said gingerly as he knelt down.

It was unnerving that Shinji was in so much pain but refused to take anything for it.

Shinji removed the pillow to pick up his head and decline the offer once more. "FORGE-"

Kit saw his chance and slapped the aspirin in Shinji's mouth. He watched Shinji involuntarily swallowed and almost gag at the bad flavor.

"Here, you might want this." Kit victoriously smiled and handed Shinji the water bottle.

"Fine," Shinji took the water bottle, "Only because I'm thirsty and not because you said so."

"Okay." Kit got up, trying to avoid laughing for winning.

**Raid**

Price was still thinking about his disagreement with Maya earlier as he entered the break room. Then he saw a face he was happy to finally see awake.

"You're finally up." Price said as Chance moaned holding an icepack to his face. "Do you remember what the guy looked like that did this to you?" He pulled up a chair.

Chance removed the icepack, "You know it's funny. I was there about to handle a monster when out of nowhere this guy hit me. I don't know if it was the guy I was looking at or the reflection. It kind of looked like I had hit myself."

"Weird." Price was still distracted from earlier. He wanted to know more but figured he'd fix himself a cup of coffee. "Excuse me," he said to the only No-man in the room fixing his own drink. Poor guy probably got stuck with the graveyard shift.

"So," Price continued, "you really think that closing off the Advent Void is a good idea?"

The No-Man agent left for a seat opening the path to the sugar.

"What!" Chance said like he had forgotten, "Ow! After what happened earlier I can't even think straight."

"Yeah, it has everybody in a bind. Especially what happened to you and Len."

"What did happen to Len?"

"We still don't really know yet." Price said feeling really down, "Kase went looking for Maya so she can take over the deck. She wants to stick by Len until he gets better."

Chance lifted the ice pack off again when Price sat down.

Then Price noticed something odd about Chance's bruise and lifted his eye brow. "Chance, wasn't your bruise on your left side?"

Chance suspiciously smirked and Price felt a horrible shock from behind and the world went dark.

Chase was outside the break room as he was about to get a glass of water. He opened the door and saw Price lying the floor.

"What happened?" he asked the people present and got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at who he saw standing before him. He glanced back as he had just come from Chances' room and inquired, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Chance." The dead ringer for Chance said. He broke eye contact for a second glancing at the Spear insignia on his jacket.

Chase reached for his deck, "Impossible, I just checked on Chance! Who the hell are you?"

A No-Man walked up to Chase, "Are you sure you just don't need to sleep on it?" The No-Man looked like he was about to put a trusting hand on his shoulder when he blacked out from a horrible shock.

Ian was walking along the corridors counting every step like he had always used to do, still trying to re-familiarize himself with the grounds. It wasn't as difficult as it was the first time around now that he remembered to slide his hand along the wall.

It was scary at first when Master Eubulon fixed his eyes. The world was a beautiful sight however it took a while to adjust. The people who appeared beautiful weren't very friendly. The not so attractive were hard to look at. Ian laughs at himself now, he used to wear the sunglasses again to hide the faces of the people so he could feel like he was talking with their souls.

He smiled as he heard Chance's friendly voice again after what he heard happened. "Chance?"

"Oh hey, man!" Ian heard Chance say, "Anything new?"

"Not since… technically yesterday morning, so are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wound up with a bad bruise though." Chance clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Ian felt Chance's hand hovering for his jacket pocket with his deck. "Chance! What are you doing?" Ian asked.

"What?" Chance sounded surprised, "Oh I was just… I saw a fly buzzing around you and batted it away."

Ian smirked and shoved Chance's hand away. His hearing had to suffice for knowing his surroundings as well as his other senses and didn't hear any buzzing. He asked, "Who are you?"

"Plan B." The man accompanying him suggested. He heard a shift in the clothing and shoved the guy back as he seemed to have lunged at him.

In defending himself Ian's hand was snatched and was slammed into the bumpy wall. He was pinned with his arm twisted behind him. "Get the Deck!" he heard 'Chance' order his acquaintance.

The other guys' dress shoes clattered on the marbled floor as he got up. They rummaged through his pockets and stole the Incisor deck then pushed him—Ian didn't remember the floor being so hard and heard them run off.

"You go first!" the Acquainted said.

Nolan heard Ian down the hall and turned the corner. 'Chance' and a No-Men were running away from a fallen Ian.

"What is going on?" Nolan asked.

'Chance' pulled out the Torque deck and transformed. He drew a card, "take cover." He said of the No-Man as the guy slammed into a door breaking it open to the conferences room.

Nolan was in awe as Torque slotted the card into his side arm. "_Shoot Vent!_" Torque caught the massive rocket launcher.

"What the hell?" Nolan asked as Torque aimed for him.

"Say good night." Torque playfully said in a sadistic manner and fired in his direction.

Nolan dove out of the way. The deafening sound of the rocket launcher hurt his ears and left him partially deaf for a moment. He could've sworn he heard 'Chance' laugh though. His grabbed his deck form his pocket when another missile was fired and broke the corner off exposing Nolan. The No-Man ran down the hall and dove on him. They wrestled each other for the deck. For little guy he seemed determined to get it out of his hands.

He grabbed the No-Man by the neck and pinned him against the wall. Nolan was in awe again, "You're just a kid?"

The No-Man just smiled and his eyes shifted to behind Nolan. He turned to see Torque holding the rocket at him.

"Actually he's older than I am." Torque said. "Why don't you just hand the deck over and nobody gets hurt, huh?"

The No-Man kicked Nolan in the stomach. He had released the deck and the No-Man stole the advantage running off with it.

Torque prep to fire when more of the Kamen Riders appeared. They were shocked to see that one of their own might've gone rogue on them.

They hesitated unsure of what to do. Then a few managed to pull out their decks. Half of them had barely realized their decks were missing.

Torque fired sending the remaining decks flying separating them from their owners. A few of the Riders themselves were sent flying into the walls behind them.

"Go!" Torque ordered to everyone's confusion.

The suspicious No-Man scrambled to claim them all and was now being chased down by Van and Hunt.

Master Eubulon ran to the scene wanting to know what was going on. He wasn't the only one. Cam and Quinn had just barely gotten there.

"Hi guys." Torque said.

One of the doors on the side opened and they saw the real Chance pop his head out groggy and confused.

"Aw! You again!" Torque aimed for Chance.

Master Eubulon immediately ran over and pulled Chance back in with him. He shut the door just as it got blown off.

Master Eubulon scrambled to his feet coughing from the dust and debris. "Cam! Quinn!"

Cam and Quinn held their decks out, "Kamen Rider!" They called.

Cam was engulfed in a grey orb while Quinn in magenta.

"So it's come to that?" The corrupted No-Man said from behind them.

"You're the guy from the street." Kamen Rider Thrust said.

"Bingo." He held out a copy of the Thrust deck and smiled impishly. He thrust deck out at the window to a door. A Rider Belt jumped out from the reflection onto his waist and held his free hand in front of him made a fist. "Henshin!" two illusionary armors flipped onto him.

"What the!" Thrust said astonished.

"Two Kamen Rider Thrusts?" Kamen Rider Sting said stunned.

Torque imitated a buzzer grabbing their attention. "Wrong! This is my buddy, Kamen Rider Gai!"

Kamen Rider Gai stalked over to the duo they had surrounded. "The one… and only… true… Kamen Rider… Gai."

"I've got this one." Thrust said facing Gai.

"What is going on?" Chance asked Master Eubulon thoroughly confused. He saw the Torque armor and swallowed completely overwhelmed with guilt.

"I'll take on this fake," said Sting back to back with Thrust.

Thrust drew a card, "_Strike Vent!_" and raised his arm… but nothing happened.

"Looks like your cards are broken too." Gai said.

"Let me try." Sting drew a card and slotted it, "_Swing Vent!_" Nothing happened.

Both intruders jumped into the nearest reflective surfaces on the doors. Thrust and Sting ran their separate ways and gave chase.

Chance looked down shocked, remembering what happened before he was knocked out. What he thought was his reflection was actually Drew Lancing. He stole his deck.

"Oh, man, I can't believe this…" he was riddled with guilt.

**Sting Contained**

Torque ran down a row of boxes in a full warehouse with Sting giving chase.

When Sting thought he'd lost him he followed Torque's laughing. He found Torque again and tried slotting another card. "_Attack Vent!_" Again nothing happened, and no sign of his contract monster.

Torque sprinted then jumped into the reflective side of a metal crate and sank through.

"You won't get away!" Sting jumped into the mirror mounted onto the shelves.

Drew jumped out of reflective sign just outside a military base.

Sting wasn't so lucky and jumped out the window of a Helicopter parked inside a military hanger. When he rolled to his feet he was met with a few freaked out military engineers now stock still holding their pistols pointed out at him.

"FREEZE!" a sergeant present ordered and made is way over to Kamen Rider Sting, "DON'T MOVE! KEEP YOU'RE… HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM! AND GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!"

Kamen Rider Sting held his hands up and did as told.

Drew saw something going on beyond the gates at a nearby hanger. He swallowed and glanced around to see that the coast was clear and ran off.


	5. Detained and the Hacker

**Prison**

JTC was bored out his mind and kicked the ceiling from the top bunk. It was another boring morning to what would be another boring day. His only real amusement in prison was fighting with his older brother in the prison yard.

Was this really all there was to look forward to since getting caught hacking a government computer?

"James Trademore!" The Guard called opening the cell.

"Now what?" JTC asked jumping off the top bunk. His cellmate was still loudly snoring not exactly allowing him a full nights' sleep.

"You've got a visitor." The guard placed on the handcuffs.

"What is it now, another reporter?"

"You wish. The guy says you used to work for the same company."

"Better than being stuck in here," JTC said glad to have something out of the ordinary routine.

JTC was escorted passed cells and to the visitation room. There he was planted at a booth, in front of guy younger than himself, a black suit and reddish hair. He looked like he worked for organization that put him in prison.

"You have five minutes." The guard said leaving them.

"Let me guess, another fan?" JTC said already annoyed. Oh well, it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Wow," he said, "state penitentiary and here I thought you would be put in a more secured place." The guy sounded sarcastic.

"Who are you?" He asked not comfortable with how familiar this guy was being with him.

"I am Drew Shibaura." The guy introduced himself.

He looked nothing like a Drew, Shibaura however seemed to fit.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't ring a bell." JTC said truthful.

"Tell me something, James. Have you been having these weird reoccurring dreams lately?"

JTC finally had something to be suspicious about but it had to be a coincidence. "Yeah." He admitted.

This Mr. Shibaura pulled out what looked like a purple deck from his jacket and shoved it across the table. "I brought you something in case you ever got bored behind these bars. It can tell you if the dreams you've been having... Are real or not?"

JTC looked at the deck skeptically and a little curiously at the snake emblem.

He didn't want some useless toy and reached over to shove it back. However, the moment he touched it he froze.

_He got on his motorcycle and said to his mirror, "Everything's been set into motion."_

_"Well done... Kamen Rider Strike." The humanoid bug said in the small mirror._

_Then in the middle of the warehouse blown apart, "...And Brad Barrett crosses the finish-line!" he wiped his hands as he was then confronted by a guy in a special red costume like his own._

_Dragon Knight was the name he could recall and asked, "Why'd you do that? He could've come around!"_

_"He could've come around... to YOUR side. That's why I vented him. I work for Xaviax."_

_The memory switched again, "So how did it go?" He asked a pair of frustrated brothers as the taller one threw his beanie down._

_There was another as he swung his sword at a girl in a white suit and she vanished into feathers, "What? Feathers?"_

_She laughed taunting, "Ever try to hurt a feather?"_

"Final Vent!", "Final Vent!" _He was going against a guy in a bat suit, then this huge bat transformed into a motorcycle for the guy. While he summoned a flying Stingray, they both collided._

_"Say good-bye, Strike." Said Kamen Rider Wing Knight, Len._

JTC blinked and was back at the prison sitting across from Mr. Shibaura. The guy smiled like he knew what just happened.

"Do you remember me now?" Mr. Shibaura asked.

JTC looked at Mr. Shibaura, the young man was still unfamiliar to him but his demeanor was so familiar. Then his eyes trailed to the hearing aid on his ear. He was being fed what to say.

"Lansing." He hissed.

"Yeah, we were rivals remember?" Mr. Shibaura said. It felt like talking to Drew only with a more attractive mask on. "Working for Xaviax Industries for a top spot in his organization, only you stole my position."

JTC smirked understanding the code talk, also at Mr. Shibaura's curious expression. Drew seemed to have left him in the dark as to what they were talking about.

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to take over for yourself. You tried scamming our boss and I believe it I who," JTC tried to look for the right words that would really burn, "Fired you." He smirked.

Mr. Shibaura smiled as JTC could only guess what Drew might be saying through that device.

"Listen you," JTC pointed at the guy in front of him. "You're better off breaking the deal off with this guy. He'll get you into more trouble than it's worth." He warned.

Mr. Shibaura reached for the back of his ear and JTC heard a click probably silencing Drew.

**Cut Off**

Drew was perched in a tree just outside a strip mall.

"You listen you-" Drew heard a click on the walkie-talkie as the signal went dead. "Jun! Jun! You better turn that piece back on! What are you telling that guy?"

Drew was getting anxious hoping Jun wasn't making any new deals with the JTC.

It clicked back on, "What the hell were you two just talking about?" Drew growled then waited for an answer and nothing was said, "Hey! Jun! You better answer me!"

_"Now since you can't exactly go anywhere..." _He waited for Drew to cue him in on what to say.

Drew raised the walkie-talkie still upset but kept talking, "Since you can't go-"

**A Kamen Rider Once More?**

JTC finally saw what this person was like as he leaned forward on the table and smirked, "Oh don't worry, what he's after is the same thing I am. Once he has out lived his usefulness... well..." He pulled out his own respective deck then made the gun gesture with his hand and clicked his cheek.

JTC raised his eyebrows in understanding. Figures Drew would partner up with a guy just as devious as he is.

"You understand my meaning." Mr. Shibaura looked annoyed as he turned the hearing aid back on and went into Drew mode again. "Now since you can't exactly go anywhere..." He waited for more words to be queued on, "Since you can't go anywhere, have fun with that deck."

JTC knew there was more, Drew wasn't the generous type, "Thanks, and what do you expect me to do with it?"

Mr. Shibaura knew some slight-of-hand: flicked his wrist then there was now a note between his middle and ring finger. He slid it across the table all in one fluid motion.

JTC unfolded it and read Drews' handwriting which was surprisingly legible, something he didn't expect and shoved the note back. Mr. Shibaura just flicked his wrist again the any evidence of the note was gone.

"See you on the outside." He taunted.

"Bite me!" JTC said, that was easier said than done.

"That won't be for another ten to twenty years." The guard said coming to retrieve him.

JTC had the deck in hand and took it back with him to his cell. His cellmate was still snoring inhumanly.

If his memory served him correctly the deck would give him the special battle suit. But it was the deck itself that granted him safe passage into any reflective surface. He looked around on the spot and sighed at his only escape... the toilet.

**Kits' Apartment**

Kit yawned awake after a night of nothing but rest only from dozing off. The blinding sun was in his eyes and groaned. He pulled the blanket over his head and immediately pulled it off wondering when did he get a blanket for himself?

The sofa was empty.

He got up looking around for Shinji. His patient couldn't have gotten far with his bad leg. He was about to go check the bathroom when he saw him standing outside on the balcony looking out at the city.

It was a relief to see Shinji managed to move around on his own. He checked the bathroom anyway and his dads' room. There was no sign his father had ever come home that night. He figured Master Eubulon must have sent him away on some kind of assignment.

Kit left to the balcony and was careful not to surprise Shinji as he quietly opened the door.

"Sleep well?" Kit inquired.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Shinji apologized over his shoulder at Kit.

"Nah, you didn't," Kit groaned shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight as he went over to join him, "The mean old Mr. Sun did that." Kit looked at the city below. It looked cleaned up compared to the night before. The areas boarding L.A. and the unknown had the most car crashes. "And if L.A. wasn't hard enough to navigate as it was." He joked at a few winding streets.

"L...A...?" Shinji said slowly before getting surprised and landed on his rear cradling his injured leg.

"Careful!" Kit tried to avoid any surprises, but Shinji just seemed too accident prone. He helped Shinji up so he could support himself on the rail.

"You mean this is the States?" Shinji asked now looking thoroughly shocked and winced because of the leg.

"Where have you been?" Kit started but confirmed. "Yeah this is the U.S."

"No, I can see part of Japan."

Kit looked out again at the L.A. areas then the unfamiliar sections dotting the place. "So that's what the unknown places are."

"Unknown!" Shinij said offended.

"Take it easy." Kit didn't want Shinji to get excited and hurt himself again then changed the subject. "Look, now that it's daylight we should find a doctor to fix your leg." Kit turned to the city again. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to separate. With each other's help we should be able to navigate around no problem."

"You said L.A. was hard to get around."

Kit smiled at Shinji's naivety, "I was joking!" He left to go inside.

Kit was more amused by Shinji than anything else. He went inside but when he didn't hear anything behind him he turned around to check on his guest. Shinji looked a little surprised at the sliding door.

"Is everything all right?" Kit asked.

"You didn't see that?" Shinji pointed to the door.

Kit came back to examine it but he only saw a normal reflection.

**Detained**

Quinn ran his fingers through his dark thick hair and sighed frustrated. He was supposed be to in pursuit of the fake Torque and detain him not wind up detained himself. He mentally kicked himself for his error. Now he was stuck in this interrogation room while who knows what kind of trouble that fake was up to. He felt like he failed Chance.

It was tempting to just jump into the one way mirror, but whoever was back there had his deck.

Also Master Eubulon did instruct them: under the unlikely event of capture by Earthly authorities they would have to do everything asked and wait until pick up, all without revealing any information about the Kamen Riders.

Three military personnel walked in not at all happy. Quinn couldn't really blame them. His normal way of getting around pointed out a flaw in their security.

"First off, how exactly did you get into the hanger?" A Sergeant asked.

Quinn nervously smiled at the table. He couldn't tell them.

"A quien tas ascendo?" A vaguely familiar Sergeant scolded, probably under the impression he was fooling around.

"Um, je parle Francias et English, pardon Espanol non." Quinn said truthfully.

"Then speak English, Private." The first Sergeant said losing his patients, "How did you enter the hanger and what kind of battle suit was that?"

"First off, I'm not a Private, nor am I enlisted in the military. My name is Quinn and as for the suit that's classified."

"You willingly submitted DNA tests and finger prints. All of our records show you are Private Christopher Ramirez of the Marine Corp."

"Yeah, I suppose they would." Quinn agreed he really had no way of discrediting that being they were mirror twins.

"What branch are you with?"

"That's classified." Quinn said.

"What is your ID number?" asked the Corporal, wary of Quinn as he was there during his big entrance also when he shed his armor.

"That's classified."

"THIS ISNT A GAME-" The Sergeant began to yell.

"I understand that!" Quinn tried to talk above their voices, "But everything about me is classified. I can't tell you anything about myself aside from my name is Quinn and that's it."

"Excuse me, sir?" the Sergeant who used Spanish earlier said, "Can I have a moment alone with him?"

The other Sergeant turned to the door not at all pleased, "Granted." He motioned the Corporal to follow.

Both men left the room. Quinn didn't expect the hardened eyes of the Sergeant to soften.

"Chris, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Like I said before," Quinn got up from his seat, "I am not Chris Ramirez."

The Sergeant took a deep breath before he continued. "What happened to you?"

"Pardon?"

"Private Chris Ramirez has been MIA for the last three months!" The Sergeant raised his voice, "Are you honestly trying to tell me you're not him?" There was pain in the Sergeants voice.

Quinn glanced down at the Sergeants name plate. _Serg. Ramirez. _Then he took a breath and understood why this man was getting upset.

"O~kay, I see you're Chris father." Quinn said unable to make eye contact. This man was asking about his son, and Quinn felt it he should reveal what he knew—after all, the Ventaran Kamen Riders did keep track of their doubles.

"Quit playing games, what happened to you while away in-"

Quinn held a hand up finally able to make eye contact, "Look before you go any further. I have something I need to tell you. I have met your son, Chris Ramirez, before. I have followed his whereabouts for nearly these past nine months, even during these last three. He and his team were found in the middle-eastern deserts five days ago, very dehydrated and unfortunately his asthma has returned. I also know he returned to the States three days ago." Quinn looked around the room. "I can't divulge where he is, being that I know everything in this room is being recorded and documented."

"Have you lost it?" Sergeant Ramirez growled.

"Look! If you don't believe me look him up for yourself!" Quinn saw Sargent Ramirez narrow his eyes, "I know where he is at this very moment. Do you have anything to write to on? I trust that won't be documented!"

The door opened again with the Corporal bringing in a pen and a note pad handing it over to Quinn. Quinn quickly scribbled down something on the notepad tore off the small sheet, folded it in one hand and handed it to the Sergeant.

"Stay here for further questioning." Sergeant Ramirez ordered as he and the Corporal left Quinn alone in the room.

Quinn exhaled again looking around, "get here soon Chris." He mumbled feeling his best chance of leaving would take a good long while.

**Hacker**

JTC had managed to get out of his cell, discretely steal a cops uniform, hack a police computer and was now waiting for his print outs.

He was surprised the reflective surfaces in the prison had him jump around the place instead of taking him to the alternate world Ventara.

He checked the print outs making sure they were the right papers, satisfied he stapled them and left. Then he saw the doors and freedom beyond in the busy office. But it all seemed too easy. He stuffed the packet in the jacket and left to the mens' restroom and locked the door behind him to be cautious. Now he could escape in a more dignified manner through a mirror.

Like teleporting he emerged from the back of bus stop advertisement bored.

"Where are you guys?" JTC asked. He kept walking and kept his head low so he wouldn't be recognized.

Then he spotted a grey car suspiciously parked in the ally. He only saw one person on the passengers' side throwing what could be chips or popcorn.

JTC decided to test how alert they were. He walked over and saw the passenger looked a little familiar.

"FREEZE! YOURE UNDER ARREST!" JTC shouted.

He now saw a second head jump up on the Drivers' side.

He saw Drews' profile getting panicked and decided to mess with him a little more. "Get out of the car with your hands up!"

Mr. Shibaura was calm and told an anxious Drew something before he climbed out. He rounded the car with his hands in his pocket looking very annoyed. "I see it went without a hitch?" he asked.

"What?" Drew shrieked and JTC wanted to laugh.

With him dressed as a cop the panic would only be natural. He probably thought Mr. Shibaura sold him out.

As fun as this was JTC finally looked up, "I got what you wanted."

Mr. Shibaura was laughing at Drew. Drew dropped his hands and smirked not at all amused, "You guys really had me going there."

"Your face was priceless Lansing," JTC taunted, "Still not as great as when before I vented you though."

"So you did get all your memories back too when you touched the deck, how about a round four then?" Drew pulled out his deck still soar about he was hunted down then vented.

"I'll just vent you like I did last time," JTC pulled his deck out of the cop jacket.

"You son of a-"

Mr. Shibaura stepped in between them. "Gentlemen, lets' stick to business." He reminded, he seemed to be the most level headed of them. But after what JTC saw in the visitation room he might even be the most dangerous. "Do you have what we asked for?"

JTC pulled a thin packet from his jacket, "Since I did stick around long enough to see all the Riders," JTC smirked working to get under Drews' skin, "I easily hacked the names you wanted, their pictures, phone numbers, and private addresses. I could've even gotten their more secured information too, but I thought you might have too much fun with that Drew."

JTC handed it to Drew, but when Drew reached for it he retracted it back. JTC handed it over to Mr. Shibaura. Drew just rolled his eyes chewing his inner cheek.

Mr. Shibaura took out his cell phone and started inputting the information.

Drew eventually got tired of waiting and snatched it out of Mr. Shibauras hands. He looked at it and scoffed, "Eddie?"

"Who's that?" Mr. Shibaura asked.

JTC thought the name was a little weird too, "Yeah, I even got that Wing Nuts double. The guy doesn't live around town, closer to Yuma, California. The guy dreams of opening up a UFO museum of some kind, he has no combat skills whatsoever." JTC smirked at that bit of information, "still, I'd just love to knock that guy all over the place just to get back at Len."

"Come on, we're leaving." Mr. Shibaura said pocketing his cell phone.

"Well, I can say it's been," Drew rolled up the packet and stuffed into his back pocket, "nauseating seeing you again James."

"Hmm, like wise. Later losers," JTC purposely used his middle finger to tip his stolen cop hat and walked off.

Drew returned with an obscene gesture of his own.

"Drew!" Mr. Shibaura called and a door slammed.

"Ah, shut up, I'm coming." Drew had opened the door.

JTC glanced back and saw the car leave without Drew then stop. Drew yelled after it, "You better not start on me too!"

JTC kept watching for his own amusement. Drew had reached the car again when Mr. Shibaura stepped on the gas again.

"Jun you little jerk!"

"You're supposed to drive over him, not away!" JTC yelled to Jun.

"Shut up James!" Drew yelled annoyed and turned around to see the car coming back faster than what it should be, "Hey!" Drew jumped out of the cars path.

Drew got in. JTC started walking away with a smile on his face. Then he heard the car speed up again and looked back then jumped out of the way. It turned while still in reverse, switched gears and moved forward out of the alley.

"Birds of a feather, I guess." JTC said getting to his feet a little freaked out.


	6. Worry Wart, Far too Many, Sting

**Worrywart**

Maya and Lacey waited all night in a crowded waiting room as it kept getting more packed by the hour. Their number one concern right now was Kitaoka's condition. They still hadn't heard anything from the doctors and both were hoping it wasn't anything more serious than it had it seemed.

The tension in the room made Maya jump as her cell phone rang. She dug around in her purse wondering who would be calling and pulled it out answering, "Hello?"

_"Maya, where are you right now?" _Kase asked a little anxious over the phone. It was unlike her usually controlled tone.

"Um, I'm at the hospital." Maya replied wondering if something urgent has come up. Kase's tone didn't sound very promising.

_"You are not hurt or anything are you?" _She asked more anxious.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Maya said and explained, "Lacey and I were being helped by this lawyer and he collapsed. We brought HIM over to the hospital. We can't prove kinship so we've been waiting here all night to see if he's all right. But-" Maya was cut off.

"_I see. I'll be there shortly. Bye!" _Kase just abruptly hung up.

"Uh- all right." Maya said confused and hung up her cell phone.

"Who was that?" Lacey asked, she sat with her legs crossed and the supporting foot kept anxiously tapping its toe feeling claustrophobic.

"Kase." Maya looked worried as Kase added another thing to be concerned about. "She didn't sound like herself."

"Kase is fine, she's one though gal. But I hope that lawyer, Kitaoka is all right." Lacey glanced over her shoulder suspiciously, "Don't you think they are treating this as more than just an ordinary fainting spell?"

Maya sat down next to her and said the first thing that came to mind. "You don't think it was because I took him back and forth from the crosswalk to the mall, do you?"

"Don't start thinking this is your fault Maya. Beside if that were it, wouldn't we have fainted too?"

"I guess you're right. But now I'm really beginning to wonder what his relationship is with the Kamen Riders. He didn't say exactly who he was."

"Don't get any ideas he's one." Lacey said with a smile, "Most of the Kamen Riders are cute guys. He'd be too hot to be a Kamen Rider."

"Why, thank you." Kitaoka said from behind them scaring the women from their seats.

Maya was relieved to see Kitaoka walking around after his bad fall. "Are you all right Mr. Kitaoka?"

"It was a small bump." Kitaoka had curiously tipped his head forward, "But it did nothing to damage my beautiful features. Thanks for the concern."

"You know it is rude to eavesdrop." Lacey playfully smirked happy to see he was okay, "So did they let you go?"

"I'm free to leave this place." Kitaoka looked at his surrounding, "I've always hated hospitals."

"It'll be a relief to get out of here." Maya admitted happy to have one concern off her mind. "It's been crazy the whole night." She yawned suddenly getting sleepy.

The three of them walked out in silence, each one pondering about their own matters. Maya was now free to worry about Kit and think about Price wondering what they were doing. Then there was Kase and her strange call.

Then a blond woman in all black pulled up on a white motorcycle.

"Kase!" Maya called running ahead of them to greet her.

"Maya." Kase said suspiciously keeping her helmet closed. "I need you to take the deck." She said out of the blue.

"What?" Maya said confused, this was real sudden. "But you are Kamen Rider Siren. You always have been." She said not expecting to ever take the deck again when she gave it back to Kase.

"But you are the only other person who can use the deck." She handed her the white deck with the swan emblem, "Please Maya."

"Kase…" Maya was really concerned now. "What's wrong? Why haven't you taken off your helmet?"

Kase looked down then up at Maya again and opened her helmet. Her eyes were fatigued and red like she had been fighting back tears. "Something's happened to Len. I can still fight. But…" she sniffled.

Maya gave a sad smile and didn't push it any further. "I understand." She said.

If it was her and Price were the one hurt, she would like to stay by his side without worrying about her other responsibilities. Maya accepted the deck and added. "But Kase, please at least let us give you a ride. You shouldn't be driving around like this."

"What do I look like a chauffeur?" Kitaoka said not looking forward to extra company.

Lacey smacked him in the back of the head. He turned to her and she scowled pointing at him in warning.

Kase smiled a little and agreed, "Yeah. I'll be no good to Len if I wound up hurt as well."

**Déjà vu**

Chris sat alone in the hall anxiously waiting for his medical results.

He couldn't help feeling a sense of déjà vu. The hallway looked the same as in his reoccurring dreams. The only differences were his father was there with him and the results weren't good. There was also a guy who gave him a 'magical' deck of cards that let him see aliens in reflective surfaces.

Thinking about that last part made him laugh a little, thankfully pushing the anxiety away briefly. Maybe having been stuck in the desert for a long time messed with his head to dream up something that crazy.

He took a deep breath puffing up his cheeks, hoping the anxiety was for nothing.

Another's footsteps echoed off the walls putting a sinking feeling in his gut. Chris closed his eyes and the footsteps unfortunately stopped before him. He looked up. There was Sergeant Ramirez studying him with the softened eyes of a worried father rather than a hardened Marine.

"When were you going to inform me of your return?" Sergeant Ramirez inquired.

"The first chance I could get, sir." Chris said truthfully getting to his feet. There was fatigue in his eyes from all the testing and debriefings of the last couple of days. If this didn't match so much with his dream he would be happy to see his father.

The door opened and they turned to a balding doctor that came out. Chris swallowed hard as everyone was in their right places, then what happened next was out of place.

The Sergeant held up his hand getting the Doctor to stop. "Let me guess, his extreme asthma's returned and he will be getting a full medical discharge, right?"

Both Chris and the doctor looked at the Sergeant mixed with confusion and shock. "Yes, how did you know?" the Doctor asked opening a file folder.

"What!" Chris said feeling crushed.

"It was remarkable that you were suddenly cured of your asthma," The doctor told him, "but the tests now show it is there."

"So then… I won't be able to-"

"Come with me, Chris." Sergeant Ramirez walked away without explaining himself.

"Sergeant he can't-" the doctor said after him.

"Apurarse!" Sergeant Ramirez yelled over his shoulder

Chris had wanted to ask how he knew but didn't question the Sergeant, his father, when he used Spanish and followed.

They found the Sergeant's black car in the parking lot and he ordered, "Get in!"

It wasn't until they were on the road Chris found the courage to ask his father, "What is going on?"

Sergeant Ramirez said nothing until they came to a stop at the red light before the turn to the freeway. He pulled out a box from his chest pocket and handed it to Chris. "Does this look familiar?" he asked.

Chris was stunned at having encountered another element from his dream. He took the deck and something happened that he wasn't prepared for. There was a series of flashbacks and he swallowed hard…

"_This isn't a pep talk son. It's a job offer," he remembered Xaviax telling him, disguised as Agent Simons._

_He had saved a number of people from monsters that kept coming to a park called Gramercy Heights. All this while wearing a special suit of armor, he was Kamen Rider Sting._

_He cracked a whip in pursuit of another Kamen Rider, "You're reign of terror is over Wing Knight!"_

_He was talking to a guy and a girl around his age, "Say, how about we go get that thing?" He asked Kit. That was the name he could remember._

"_Semper Fi…" he said wheezing, standing with his fist over his heart, in incredible pain but felt like he was floating away as Dragon Knight ran in vain to save him._

"_Do you mind if I shake your hand?" A guy who bore a striking resemblance to himself asked, Quinn._

"_Um, sure, but why?" Chris asked._

"_I guess you could call it hero worship." Quinn said holding out his hand._

_Chris grabbed his hand to shake when he snapped out of it._

Chris found himself in the passenger side of his father's car again. He just realized that his dreams were in fact memories. Then he finally answered, "Uh, no sir." He lied and swallowed. He wondered what kind of trouble Quinn could have gotten into since he didn't have the deck?

"We need your help in an interrogation. The suspect claims to be a civilian and refuses to tell us how he managed to break into a military base unnoticed."

That answered Chris' question and replied, "I'll help in any way I can sir."

**Far Too Many**

Kit and Shinji heard the mirror monster alarm go off and that took priority over everything. Kit motioned to have Shinji follow veering off to the left. Kit had grown accustomed to driving on the sidewalk leading the way through to the end of a breezeway. They saw the monster just as it sank into the window with a woman slung unconsciously over its shoulder.

"We're too late!" Shinji said from behind him.

"There's still time!" Kit said certain he could still have saved the woman. He dismounted his motorcycle and thrust his deck at the window. The red electricity ran under his arm and drew his Rider Belt around his waist.

He saw Shinji trying to stand up in the reflection, eager to help out even with his injury.

"Stay here," Kit said over his shoulder, "It's better that you're not on that leg." He slotted the deck and was engulfed in a red orb.

"What? I can't let you go in there by yourself!" Shinji argued trying to stand up and flopped down on his seat.

"Please," Dragon Knight held out both hands not wanting anything bad to happen to Shinji. "Just stay put." he said and stepped in.

"Kit!" Shinji shouted after him like he really wanted to help.

Dragon Knight emerged in the Ventaran version of the business district. "Hey, you!" He called the attention of the Zenobiter still carrying the woman.

The monster turned around and the moment it did four more monsters jumped out of windows along the breezeway. Dragon Knight stood there stunned looking at all of them. He wasn't expecting so many at once. From left to right, he was surrounded by a Terabiter, Megazelle, Zenobiter, Abbyshammer and a Brakraken (which he was sure he and Ryuki got rid of the day before.)

"This can't be good." Dragon Knight slowly brought his fists up, ready.

The monsters all around stared him down. The Zenobiter gave the signal… a thumbs' down and continued on its way.

Dragon Knight ran for the Zenobiter ducking the Terabiter's boomerang saber, his right arm was snagged by the Brakraken's hand. Drangon Knight tried to yank his arm free when the Megazelle jabbed its forklike spear at his forearm and bicep. He cried out in pain cradling his right arm and took the full of force of Abbyshammers' firepower. Dragon Knight spun around and sparks flew from every place the projectiles impacted.

"KIT!" Shinji yelled from the window horrified, "KIT!"

Dragon Knight rolled to his feet and stumbled back at the shots he received, they really smarted.

That happened a lot faster than he thought it would. He tried opening the dragon visor and his arm stung while trying but managed. He drew a card but dropped it as his right arm went numb and trembling dangerously.

"I'm coming!" Shinji said from the other side of the window.

"Wait!" Dragon Knight yelled climbing to his feet. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking about 'this' before he came in. "Get on my motorcycle!"

"Now isn't the time to start giving away your belongings!" Shinji argued.

Dragon Knight raised an eyebrow under his helmet, was Shinji under the impression he was making a Will of some kind? That just dropped Dragon Knights' morale by a notch.

"No, I have an idea," Dragon Knight focused on grabbing the card he dropped as the monsters Megazelle jabbed the spear at his hand again. The Brakraken kicked Dragon Knight rolling him over.

"Kit!"

Dragon Knight saw Shinji hesitating glancing back and forth at him and his motorcycle, "Get on!" Dragon Knight was victim to another salvo from the Abbyhammer and thrashed around under fire.

"Now what?" Shinji asked.

Dragon Knight was picked up by his neck and Megazelle tossed its spear to get a better grip on it.

"Transform like you normally would and drive in!" Dragon Knight grunted and kicked the Megazelle getting himself dropped. He was hit from behind with the Terebiters' boomerang and staggered forward getting electrocuted by the Brakraken. He fell on the floor momentarily stunned.

"Why does there have to be so many?" He mumbled, glad his helmet covered his face and the uncontrollable drooling.

"Henshin!" Shinji said and revved up Kit's motorcycle.

Dragon Knight rolled out of the way still unpleasantly tingling and picking up his card, while Ryuki just shot out of the window bowling over the Megazelle and Terabiter away from him.

Dragon Knight was crouched but managed to slot his card and grunted as he pulled the dragon visor back up. _"Attack Vent!"_

Dregadder soared from out of the sky still glowing dangerously red and scooped up the Brakraken. That removed one threat at the moment.

The Abbyshammer flexed its arms about to fire on Dragon Knight again.

Dragon Knight crossed his arms across his face to guard himself from another salvo. He heard tires screeching as Abbyshammer went flying in a cement wall. Dragon Knight looked at the monster confused and dropped his arms. Ryuki was now in the monsters spot.

"Are you all right?" Ryuki asked as he drew a card.

Dragon Knight climbed to his feet, "You've got good timing! Yeah, I'm fine." He tried to move his right arm, "Ah! So to speak."

"Now your arm's not looking so good. I think you'll need this." Ryuki slotted the card and summoned the sword giving it to Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight accepted the sword with his left hand, "Thanks. Try and save that lady, the monster couldn't have gotten far." Dragon Knight reminded Ryuki why they were there.

"I'm on it." Ryuki gave Dragon Knight the thumbs up and sped off.

Dragon Knight turned to the Abbyshammer. It fired at him and he ran taking cover behind the stairs. He saw the Terabiter on the adjacent breezeway and ducked the boomerang saber it threw at him. The Terabiters' weapon returned to it before it retreated.

He stood back up and the Megazelle was on the stairs behind him and tried to swing its spear down when Dragon Knight blocked it with his sword.

"Can't you guys give a guy a break?" He questioned and dropped his sword and pulled on the spear trying to disarm Megazelle. The Abbyshammer fired. Dragon Knight glanced over to the other monster and desperately yanked on the spear. The Megazelle fell over the railing as it refused to let go of its weapon and got caught in the hail of missiles.

Dragon Knight was flat on his back and exhaled in relief to see a mini sun rising from the raining ashes. Dragon Knight froze as his own contract beast Dregadder dove of out the sky gobbling up the monsters essence.

Dragon Knight climbed to his feet when Dregadder did something strange. It coiled up over the stairs staring at him with menacing glowing red eyes. Dragon Knight wasn't sure what to make of it staring back at the contract beast. The hungry look in its eyes did make him a little nervous.

The dangerous glow around Dregadder was finally gone.

"_Strike Vento!" _His upgraded dragon visor came to his left hand.

"What? I didn't call for this!" Dragon Knight said looking down at his left arm. "Oh well may as well use it." He took his stance and Dregadder coiled around him. He took a step forward and shot fire ball and a full on dragon at the Abbyshammer.

Dragon Knight watched as Dregadder slithered across the air to eat the essence of the monster. "What was that all about?" he asked at the Dragons odd behavior.

Dragon Knight ran off to find Ryuki. He'd be fine on his motorcycle until he was knocked off.

He saw Ryuki jump his motorcycle and nailed the Terabiter with the back wheel and it exploded.

The lady they were trying to save was awake and cheering as she jumped out of her hiding spot. She seemed to be running over to Ryuki and her smile melted away at the sight of Dragon Knight.

"Two Shinji's?" She asked pointing back and forth. Then she snapped her fingers, "You're doing a cos-play!" She looked around using her hand as a visor, "But then where are all the other convention people?"

Dragon Knight was about to ask Ryuki for an introduction when Ryuki hurriedly wave him over. Dragon Knight shrugged it off and ran over understanding Ryuki didn't want to stay any longer than they had to. They still needed to find some medical attention for their beat up limbs. He hopped on back and hooked his good arm around Ryuki holding on as he sped off looking for the window with his motor scooter.

They had emerged from the window and Kit hopped off his motorcycle cradling his arm. The whole back of his right hand was purple. He tried to make squeezing a motion but his hand trembled. Hopefully the stinging sensation will go away in a moment.

Kit jumped as Shinji cried out like he had been attacked.

"What is it?" Kit asked alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"We left Megumi-san in the mirror in the world!" He said distressed.

"That's it?" Kit asked disappointed.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? Don't you care that another human beings life is at stake?"

"Well yeah." Kit paused, "of course I do but she's in Ventara. It's safe there. If she really were in the dangerous mirror world she would've dissolved away before we even managed to save her, right?"

Kit stumped Shinji.

He gave Shinji a light buddy punch in the arm, "Ow," he forgot about his hand and tried to shake off the pain. "Now, come on. We have to find a doctor's office somewhere."

The look on Shinji's face made Kit feel like he was holding something else back.

**KR-10V**

Chris hesitated at the door and took out the deck. He had been briefed on what to do but wasn't really prepared for what he would see on the other side of the door. He took a deep breath feeling his chest starting to tighten up then opened it.

The guy immediately sat up, he looked like had been sleeping.

It was a surreal feeling for Chris, looking at himself but it wasn't himself, it was Quinn. Chris took out his inhaler getting a little excited and used it. Quinn had slightly longer hair compared to his shorn military regulation cut and a five o'clock shadow that needed to be taken care of. Chris was really clean cut in comparison.

"Chris!" Quinn said happy to see him.

Chris had his deck in hand and looked back down at it with a smile, wishing the reunion could've happened under different circumstances. He prepared himself before turning to Quinn with a serious look. He needed to put up a good act for his superiors.

"First off…" Chris started wanting to have his questions answered first, "I'm curious as to how you knew where I was… "

Quinn smirked. Of course, it would be more than awkward to find out someone had known of your every move, even when lost in the middle of desert.

"Um, most military tags only come in two's," Quinn said giving him a clue.

Chris pulled his tags out from his shirt. He had wondered about the third one on the chain around his neck. All three were small pieces of oblong sheet metal: two with his standard information, the third one was mirror like with an inscription on one side. He saw himself as he looked at it: **KR-10E. **From what he could remember it stood for Kamen Rider, the numbers went in order of age and the last letter for the home planet.

Chris walked around and put himself between the one way mirror and the camera mounted up to the corner of the room. He wanted to keep himself in a profile of view so they couldn't accurately read his face directly.

"Quinn. Mind telling me how you managed to enter a secured military hanger?" Chris looked irritated and sneezed "_sting"._

Quinn looked quizzically at Chris.

"Excuse me." Chris sniffed rubbing his nose with the back of his hand holding the deck facing Quinn. Quinn chewed his cheek attempting to hide a smirk.

"Right, straight to the point," Quinn took a deep breath and spoke with a code. "KRHQ suffered a raid orchestrated by KR-03E," Chris subtly mouth 'Drew' as he understood the code. "And pseudo KR-04." Chris mouthed questioningly 'pseudo?' "An agent who mysteriously didn't require DNA match up," He explained and waited as Chris dipped his chin understanding to continue, "Many of the Advent's were stolen. KR-10V and KR-04V were in pursuit of KR-03E and pseudo KR-04…"

This was how Chris interpreted the code talk, _"Kamen Rider Head Quarters was attack by Drew and an unknown person who could use the Kamen Rider Thrust deck. They stole the Advent Decks of the Ventaran Riders and got away by splitting up. He was following after Drew hoping to get the stolen deck back for Chance who had spent most of the day recovering from an attack. Unfortunately in an attempt to cut him off he jumped out the helicopter window where he was captured and Drew wound up getting away. He regrets that he made such an error. Now he was stuck here until he could get word out of his location."_

Quinn's eyes were watery with his regret. "KR-ME ordered the KR-13's…"

"_I can't get out of here. Under orders from Master Eubulon that if captured we are to wait for pick up while keeping the Kamen Riders secret. But Chris, I can't let Drew get away with this. You're a soldier. You know what it's like once you have a mission."_

"Yeah." Chris replied understanding. You don't give up on a mission. You complete it at all costs even if it meant winding up stranded.

"KR-10E…" Quinn started.

"_Chris, will you take up this mission for me and become Kamen Rider Sting again? As it is I can't leave but you can. And get word back to Kamen Rider headquarters of my location."_

Chris nodded, "Yes, I accept this mission." Chris smirked looking at the magenta deck in his hands. He needed to take out his inhaler getting excited about putting on the armor again.

**Observation Room**

Chris had stashed his inhaler in his pocket then walked over to the one way mirror and said, "I need to take a small leave of absence."

A Sergeant pressed the button for the speaker questioning warily. "_What are you doing Private?"_

Chris thrust the deck at the one way mirror and it electrified sending surges of magenta electricity under his arm and drew a belt across his waist. He held it to the side and called, "Kamen Rider!" and slotted the deck. It spun on the buckle and he held his arms to the side as he was engulfed by a magenta orb.

All the personnel were in awe, the Corporals' sucker fell out of his mouth. Sergeant Ramirez was thoroughly confused, in disbelief of what was going on before his eyes.

A single ring split into two kinetic rings rotating in opposite directions. Then disappeared as the same battle armor they saw from earlier that day was back.

"That's how it's activated?" The Sergeant questioned.

"Where can I get one of those suits?" The Corporal asked now smiling.

Kamen Rider Sting turned to Quinn and gave him a salute.

The personnel jumped back as Sting jumped into the window but completely vanished, leaving Quinn alone in the room.

Sergeant Ramirez ran into the adjacent room and looked around then stared at the one way mirror in awe. "How did he get out?" he said then yelled. "AND YOU BETTER NOT-"

Quinn threw up his arms, "Classified!"


	7. Escape, Taste of Pity

**Escape**

Kamen Rider Sting jumped out of a cracked up window and rolled on a dirt floor. He sat there crouched looking at his gloved hands was in awe, in how it felt like riding a bicycle again, being a Kamen Rider felt so natural this time around. His moment was interrupted by the sounds of fighting echoing off the walls.

Sting looked up and saw he was in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. He quickly hid behind a nearby pillar staying out of sight then peaked around the corner to see what was going on.

He saw what looked like Kamen Rider Strike with sword in hand stalking over to… another Kamen Rider Sting?

His armored twin was lying dangerously motionless in a heap next to a pillar.

This wasn't the mission Sting was sent out for but he couldn't let Strike finish this man.

Sting saw the twins' whip lying just ahead of him on the floor. It would save him the trouble of drawing a card and having the automated voice give away his location, if he could get to it.

Sting swallowed nervously. He saw his armored twin trying to get up and silently rooted for him to get back on his feet. He was relieved to see him get to all fours until Strike stepped on his back pushing him back down.

"Say good night," a dark unfamiliar voice came from 'Strike'. He wound up his arm with his sword held high.

Sting couldn't just stand by any longer. He ran from his hiding spot and snatched up the whip as 'Strike' was about to bring down his sword. Sting sprang from the ground and nailed 'Strike' with a missile drop kick to the chest. The purple rider fell back and slid across the floor on his back to a safe distance.

Unfortunately that stunt just tightening Stings chest starting a coughing fit.

"Hey, man…" Sting coughed and asked over his shoulder, "Are you all right?"

The twin climbed to his feet trembling, "I knew you would come…" said a deep brooding voice that wasn't anything like Chris'. He was taking painful raspy breaths holding his ribs. He stumbled back and fortunately caught the pillar to lean on. It would seem that calling him in bad shape would be understatement. "Use a card… See if it works." He said.

"What do you mean, see if it works?" Sting asked thinking that was odd. Quinn wouldn't have given a broken deck.

"Do it!" The twin grunted holding his ribs and breathing heavily.

Sting turned to 'Strike' who was just leisurely lying on his side as if mocking them waiting for something to happen.

Sting hesitated but drew a card with the whip still in hand and slotted it. "_Attack Vent!_" Nothing happened. He looked around and asked, "Where is the contract monster?"

'Strike' laughed using his sword to help him to his feet and rolled his head cracking his neck. "It didn't work for him, why should it work for you?"

"Get out of here… while you can!"" The twin warned as he grabbed Stings shoulder.

'Strike' dashed over to Sting and swung the sword at him whacking him out of the way like he was a small obstacle. Then 'Strike' took another swing at his battered twin. Sting tried to retaliate but got kicked in the stomach. His armored twin was slashed across his chest and fell back. Sting tried to grab a hold of 'Strike' to get him away from the double. But the purple rider was quick and slashed up at him with a back swing. Sting had staggered back then he was kicked again in the stomach with one foot and doubled over. With the other foot he was kicked in the face of his helmet and fell back. In mid-fall Sting was slashed across the chest having him hit the ground with more force than he was supposed to.

Sting wasn't used to 'Strike's' way of fighting and struggled to breathe.

"Asakura!" The twin cried and tried to spear the purple rider but only got 'Strike' to stagger back with his severally weakened state.

'Strike' pounded on the back of the twins ribs until he dropped to the floor motionless again.

Sting was wheezing sitting crouched and ready as 'Strike' now turned to him. 'Strike' wound up his arm as Sting held the whip stretched out in front of him and blocked the sword as it struck down. Sting stood up and side stepped a jab. He caught the spiral sword in the whip wrapping it around the blade. Unfortunately he was now with his back to 'Strike' still wheezing. He couldn't follow through with the attack meaning to elbow 'Strike' toppling him over.

'Strikes' free hand grabbed Stings neck in an iron grip surprising him trying to cut off his air supply.

"This is how your last moments will be spent, suffocating by my hands..." He laughed in Stings ear.

Sting tried to keep a clear head but was having difficulty with his tightening chest—too much adrenaline.

'Strike' let go of his sword. He rammed his knee into Stings midsection twice and elbowed his back when the Twin rushed them.

They were two fighting desperately against one and 'Strike' was still knocking them around all over the place like they were nothing.

'Strike' drew a card and slotted it. "_Advento!_" He summoned Metalgelas, rushing both magenta Riders.

They both landed close to the other. They used the same pillar to support themselves as they got up.

Sting wondered which one was in worse shape. He couldn't take it anymore and judging from the sound of his armored twins breathing neither could he. They needed to get out of there and he wasn't going to leave this guy behind. Sting grabbed the twins arm putting it over his shoulders and both limped away as fast as they could.

"Head for those windows!" The twin pointed to their left.

They half ran and half limbed over for their exit.

'Strike' ran after them and for once Sting was glad he had knocked them so far away. They both jumped into the window.

**Shocking**

Maya had her arms tightly wrapped around the drivers head rest, frighten out of her mind.

The dark green car shot from and black reflective panel and screeched to a halt in the Kamen Rider headquarters garage.

"That was fun!" Lacey said with a smile being in the drivers' seat.

Kitaoka let go of the handle above his door. He slumped in his seat relieved that it was over. "That's the last time I let you drive!" He shoved the door open.

"Oh, quit being such a baby." Lacey teased then looked behind her to see Maya holding onto her head rest. "Girl, are you all right?"

"I think I might've been safer on my bike." Kase said, she didn't let go of the car door and opened it to let herself out on solid ground.

"At least we got here in one piece." Maya tried to laugh but it came out shaky. She forced herself to let go of the drivers head rest and patted Lacey on the shoulder. She climbed out and leaned against the car for stability. "That's better."

She saw Kitaoka lingering in front of Chance's motorcycle studying the emblem on the helmet.

_"So you are the other Kamen Rider Zolda?"_ She remembered him asking Drew, just how close was this guy to the Kamen Riders?

She saw Kase on her way over to the main building and trotted after her.

"Are you sure it's okay to bring that guy?" Kase asked Maya warily in a low mumble.

Maya was about to answer when Kitaoka had done so instead. "I understand your need to keep your guard up."

Kase scowled at him for eavesdropping. She probably didn't count on him catching up so fast.

They had turned the corner and nothing could've prepared them for what they saw, "Oh my gosh!" Maya covered her mouth in shock. "What happened?"

All of them stood there frozen in place.

The hall was in shambles, there were burn marks along the crumbling walls, wholes here and there and broken glass everywhere.

"Len!" Kase said as she thought the worst and ran off to find him.

Price came from around the corner and moved out of Kase's way, "Maya!" He called upon seeing her.

"Price!" Maya ran over and quickly hugged him, she couldn't have been happier to see him still in one piece. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine and your guess is as good mine." Price said a little ashamed of himself.

"Master Eubulon!" Chase's voice came from down the hall snatching everyone's attention.

Price, Maya, Lacey and Kitaoka ran until they found the Advent Master's Meditation room. Master Eubulon was pale and unconscious cradled in Chase's arms trying to shake him awake but to no avail.

**New Objective**

Chris jumped out the window with his battered counterpart's arm still over his shoulder. The guy looked nothing like him so it wasn't too surprising they didn't sound alike. He appeared to be Asian with shaggy dark hair.

The sight of a motorcycle lying on its side brought him some hope. Chris winced at his already clenched chests. Then he dared a glance over his shoulder and saw 'Strike' charging for their same exit.

Chris tried to hurry them along pushing himself to his limit, but collapsed as his inhaler fell out of his pocket. The other guy picked it up and gave it to Chris. Chris grabbed it weakly, putting the small container to his mouth and sprits the healing mist.

He could get up but was still in horrible shape.

He and his new buddy picked up the tipped over motorcycle, "Get on!" the other guy choked.

Chris didn't argue and jumped on back as this guy sped them off to safety. Chris stole a glance over his shoulder as 'Strike' had jumped out of the window and swung his sword frustrated.

This stranger turned the corner to the main road and drove them two streets down, into the next ally and stopped. He rubbed his eyes clearly exhausted. How long was this guy fighting for before Chris got there?

"You're in no condition to be on the road." Chris pointed out getting off the bike. Not that he was any better shape and needed to lean against the wall.

"Ohja will stop at nothing once he's set on someone." The guy told him grimly, his head hung low as an arm held his ribs. "He'll hunt us both down until he's exterminated us."

Chris needed to use his inhaler again putting it to his mouth, sprits the healing mist and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "I guess neither one of us wants to be around for that, right?" Chris pushed off the wall, "By the way I'm Christopher Ramirez, Kamen Rider Sting. But you can call me Chris." he held out his hand feeling awkward about saying which Rider he was.

The guy finally looked up to meet his gaze, "Miyuki Tezuka, Kamen Rider Raia." He took his hand to shake surprising Chris that their suits didn't have the same name.

"Tezuka? I don't suppose you know why I couldn't call the contract beast?" Chris asked.

"I tried summoning him as well. Evildiver has betrayed us for Asakura." Tezuka dug into his pocket and pulled out a coin looking at it in his hand. Chris saw that it was tails faced up. "If you keep pushing yourself you will be done in before the next battle"

"That's real encouraging." Chris said sarcastically but managed a smile anyway through his coughing fit. That other Strike must have done more damage to him than he thought.

Tezuka was probably right about that if they didn't get strict medical attention soon.

"But what other choice do we have? Strike will probably vent us if he finds us. We will be forced to fight if that happens."

Tezuka tossed up the same coin and flattened his hand as he caught it. It landed on its side between his middle and ring fingers, "Two sides of the same coin. That was Kamen Rider Ohja. If you are done in by him don't expect the same kind of fate you received before. Asakura will attack to kill. You will not be held in the prison you've escaped."

"The Advent Void…" Chris' looked away thinking about how he was trapped for so long in that vast blue field in a cramped capsule.

Then Chris' head shot up remembering there other riders. "I have friends who can help. We're better off finding them. The nearest hospital is out of the question."

"Ohja will most likely find us there." Tezuka agreed.

Chris needed to use his inhaler again. He wished he could be in a nice comfortable bed resting up and not in all this pain. "Good to know we're on the same page. But mind if I drive?"

**Wakening**

Len slept restlessly. It was enough to make the guys watching over him tense up. It was never easy to watch one of their own struggling as they recovered.

"Wish I knew what happened." Hunt said standing at the side of the bed with a small towel and quickly wiped up the sweat from Len's forehead.

Len literally felt himself falling over the parking garages rail as he dreamt.

"I can't believe he didn't wake up once through out the attack." Chance said standing on the other side and winced as he saw Len jolt in his sleep. "That's what got me up."

_Len's mirror twin as Wing Knight kept slashing the lance at him…_

"It's probably better that way." Hunt said scowling at Len stirring, "At least he still has his deck."

_Len was beginning to panick as his cards weren't working, but the attacks kept coming. He landed next to his bike and tried to get away on it when Knighto used the Nasty Vent to knock him off._

"Cam, Quinn and Kit are still out there." Chance turned his attention to Hunt getting unnerved by Len's restless sleep, "Which reminds me… have we heard anything from Kit?"

"We haven't heard anything from either of them yet."

_Len tasted the blood in his mouth as he was lying on the floor and tried to get up._

"Kit and Len left before I did. So when did Len come back?"

"A lot later than when we brought you in," Hunt scowled as Len coughed, "Kase and Cam found him around noon real banged up. We still don't know what happened." Hunt secretly swore he would get whoever did this to Len, "Kase did all that she could. Once he was stable she went off to give Maya the deck."

The door flung open and Kase ran in. She gave a deep sigh of relief to see that Len was still in one piece.

"Has there been any change?" Kase asked Hunt receiving the rag from him.

"Blackwing…" Len mumbled getting everyone's attention. "Kamen Rider… Knight… My only purpose is to fight other Riders…" he grunted.

Kase mopped up the sweat from Len's face worried about him. "That sounds like quite the nightmare."

"Whoever did this won't get away with it!" Hunt said huffing. "Neither will those other guys who stole our decks!"

"Calm down Hunt." Kase said then asked confused, "What guys?"

Len moaned in his sleep getting their attention, stirring restlessly. Then his eyes finally shot open. He tried to sit up when everyone push him back down to rest.

"I need to speak to Master Eubulon!" Len said panicked.

"Len, you need your rest!" Kase said.

"You can't be up and walking around yet!" Chance said.

Len managed push past all of them and squirmed out of Hunts' grip. He ran out of the room leading the chase to Master Eubulons' meditation room.

"Let us talk in the conference room where it is more appropriate." Master Eubulons' voice could be heard from down the hall. Then he said something very peculiar, "I don't believe we've met before."

Len clambered in seeing that Master Eubulon wasn't looking at all like himself. He was pale, appeared to be very exhausted and if he wasn't mistaken the Advent Masters presence felt weaker.

He wasn't alone in the room: Chase, Price, Maya and Lacey were there as well as someone else he didn't know but sensed he was somehow a Kamen Rider.

"I am Super Lawyer Kitaoka Shuichi." Kitaoka had introduced himself taking out a business card.

"How is this even possible?" Len asked in awe at seeing Kitaoka and nearly fell still exhausted.

"Len!" Kase cried as she entered and tried to help him up.

Chance ran in helping her and Hunt came in.

"He insisted on coming down here." Hunt said from the door.

"Take it easy big guy." Chance said supporting him up.

"I can't!" Len said out of breath not taking his eyes off of Kitaoka as the other mans' brows rose.

"Len you need your rest!" Kase insisted.

"What is it Len?" Master Eubulon asked.

"This guy is also a Kamen Rider." Said Len, "I can sense it, but…" Len narrowed his eyes at the guy confused, sure of it he's never met this man before, "I don't know how."

"I know." Master Eubulon said surprising all of them. "Gather everyone in the conference room so we can sort this out."

It was there where Master Eubulon updated everyone on the happenings of the last few hours: the raid on the headquarters by Kamen Riders Torque and the mysterious Gai. Both men teamed up to fool the Riders and steal their decks.

Maya listened and felt the guilt like an uncomfortable rock in her stomach.

"Is there something wrong Maya?" Price asked putting a comforting hand over hers. He always knew when something was wrong with Maya.

"I could've prevented this." Maya said and told everyone, "We ran into Drew earlier but I sent him back to help Kit fight off the monsters."

"You saw that Kit was in danger and did what you felt was right." Master Eubulon said. "As for the thereafter it was out of your control."

"Yeah, Maya," Chance backed up regretful, "We can't be playing the blame game unless if we all want to be in it."

"The fault falls on no one." Master Eubulon said and room fell silent, "Now Len, I'm sure you have quite the story."

"Um… Yeah," Len glanced at the floor wondering where to start, "I'd have to say, it started while I was looking for Kit. I heard another mirror monster alarm go off but this time it was different, I had a strange chilling sensation. Honestly, I sensed one of you guys and thought you might've been around." He turned to Kitaoka, now sure of it that it had to have been one his guys. Len continued, "But it wasn't any of you." Len continued to look about the room, "I went to take care of the mirror monster, but there was this guy wearing the same Kamen Rider suit I was. He seemed confused and fought ruthlessly. Even my own contract beast Blackwing was working with guy, he called him Darkwing. At first I thought the cards didn't work. But the moment he showed up I found out that almost every card I drew was working for him. For once I think I actually feared for my life. If you hadn't shown up," Len turned to Kase, "I think that might have been it for me."

"That's no surprise," said Kitaoka wearing a smirk, "The Kamen Riders are used to having to fight each other to the death."

"How can you just say that so casually?" Kase asked offended due to the fact she had narrowly lost Len.

Kitaoka jerked a little then cough into a fist blocking his mouth.

Ian swallowed nervously as he was standing by Kitaoka. He smelled the sickening scent around him and noticed how Kitaoka's voice became subtly horse.

Kitoaka put his hand in his blazer pocket, "Those who do not fight don't survive. That is simply the rules of… well, my riders."

Master Eubulon seemed to have understood things better. "The other Kamen Rider Thrust called himself Kamen Rider Gai. He didn't match the genetic makeup and I'm quite sure I did not assign him the deck."

"You assigned the deck?" Kitaoka asked confused, "The one who gave me my Kamen Rider Zolda deck was Kanzaki Shiro."

"Kanzaki?" Master Eubulon narrowed his eyes like he knew something.

"Master Eubulon is there something wrong?" Hunt asked.

"I just believe we may be a lot of help to each other," Master Eubulon said, "That is if you don't mind sharing with us what you know Mr. Kitaoka?"

"Excuse me." Ian said and he needed to get out of the room and away from Kitaoka. He pulled out a rod from his jacket pocket then flicked his wrist extending the long white cane and left the room.

"That man is blind?" Kitaoka said mildly surprised.

"Yes, Ian, Ventara's Kamen Rider Incisor is currently blind again." said Len.

"Again?" Kitaoka looked like he had something on his mind but seemed to push it aside. "What do you wish to know?"

"Who's other Rider are you?" Chance asked.

"Yours'. I was sure I mentioned that to you before… Drew?"

"Oh, I'm Chance. Drew happens to be my evil Earth twin." Chance corrected.

"Mr. Kitaoka," Master Eubulon got them back on track, "we would like to know who are the other Riders? It's clear that the names and appearances are different. For now a brief description will suffice."

"Very well," Kitaoka took the front of the room and briefed him on what he knew.

**Taste of Pity**

Ian leaned against the wall and exhaled his stress then took a sip of his coffee, then rested his hand with the coffee over the hand on the cane.

"Ian?" Master Eubulon came to check on him after the meeting. Ian didn't seem like himself. "Is there something wrong?"

Ian couldn't shake his unease trying to find the right words, "I think I finally understand how people feel around me when they find out I'm blind."

Master Eubulon hummed in concern. "What could have triggered this?"

"I can't really say because it's not my place to say." He was silent still trying to find the right words, "That man Kitaoka… smells of something."

"This is all because of a scent?" Master Eubulon tried to understand.

"He smells of blood, I believe that's all I'm at liberty to say." Ian didn't like feeling pity, it wasn't something he was used to at all.

"I see. Is this going to be a problem, Ian?" Master Eubulon inquired, wondering if there was already a rift in working with these other Kamen Riders. Also wondering if there was something he could help with.

"I don't really know." Ian said now worried.

"You worry a lot about others. Do you believe he has a severe ailment I can help with?"

Ian tapped the tip of his cane to Master Eubulon's shin, "Master, we know that closing off the Advent Void won't be an easy task. You're going to need every ounce of strength to close off something so vast. It's why I haven't asked you to restore my sight again."

"I have been wondering why you haven't asked." Master Eubulon admitted. "But if I am able to help out a person in front of me I will. But with their permission of course."

Ian tightly gripped his cane and brought it back. "I'm sorry Master Eubulon. I know you wanted to know what was wrong but I think I've already said too much about something that was none of our business. And I'm sure I can get over this difference."

"That's quite all right Ian and I have every confidence that you will." Master Eubulon was about to walk away then turned back to Ian as he took another sip of his coffee. "By the way I have issued orders to collect all the Kamen Riders. With Mr. Kitaoka's insights, Jun at least must have collected the decks to distribute them to the Earth Riders. I need you and the others to help bring them in." Master Eubulon held his hands out in front of him and from out of nowhere a helmet appeared in his hands.

"Did you just-" Ian sounded shocked.

"Forgive me, but you will need this." Master Eubulon said.

"I'll hold that for him." Chance said trotting up to them and accepted the helmet. He needed to talk to Ian anyway.

"All right. It's time I got back to work," Master Eubulon said and walked off to his meditation room.

"I really wish he hadn't done that." Ian said taking another sip.

"By the way, I heard from Nolan and…" Chance was referring to Ian being pushed, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier Ian."

"Apology not accepted," he said rather coldly taking another sip.

Chance looked away hurt.

Ian brought his mug down on his other hand again and said more lightly, "It's not your place to apologize for someone else. I know that wasn't you."

Chance lightened up, "What gave him away?" he asked curious.

"He said there was a fly buzzing around me and he was trying to bat it off." He scoffed, "The excuse was lame!"

"So… no buzzing?" Chance asked now smiling.

"Nope. The other senses get stronger when one goes out." Ian held his mug out to Chance.

Chance traded over the helmet.

"Well time to collect Riders."

"Have fun with that."

"What are you going to do?"

"After what I've heard about my Earth twin, I have got to stop that guy. If he's as power hungry as I've heard having all that fire power in his hands is dangerous. I have to be the one to take him down and bring him in. Look on the bright side," Chance patted Ian on the shoulder, "at least your twin was just a spoiled rich kid and he won't be firing anything at you."

"Gee thanks." Ian smiled, "Well good luck to you." Ian folded up his cane and left sliding his hand along the wall.

"You too."

Trent ran up to Chance, "Chance! This was the best I could do."

"What the heck happened to your suit?" Chance asked seeing it was too big.

"It's a loner," Trent admitted annoyed, "Guess whose suit they took." Trent looked like he had more to say but dropped that issue. "Any way as for a way of tracking down Drew, getting around might be a little difficult. The guy has a warrant out for his arrest on fraudulent charges. If the cops see you, they might arrest you."

"Can this guy make me look any worse?" Chance asked more to himself.

"It's still something we can use. I've already come up with a plan. It's not very original but it should let you move around under the radar without too much of problem being that you guys are identical."

"Oh no." Chance sounded like he wasn't going to like this.

"Yeah, twins," Trent handed Chance a dark green wallet. He looked at the ID inside. "Chance Lansing. In a few more hours it will be official."

"Well, at least I'll be able to look for Drew out in the open. Thanks." Chance patted Trent on the shoulder and jogged off to the garage.


	8. Junk Yard Brawl

**Last One's**

Grant Staley's paced around on the docks, his patients were wearing thin. This was where the mysterious caller said to wait for him and they were running dangerously late.

He didn't know the guy, yet the arrogance in the callers' voice sounded familiar. He wanted to know how this person knew about his strange dreams and with such detail it that irked him.

He turned around once more then stopped in his tracks. Finally there'd be some amusement while waiting. A smug smirk crept across his face at a well-known orange motorcycle headed his way.

The motorcycle sped up as expected. This guy kept trying to intimidate Grant before but with little to no success. The motorcycle was dangerously close when its Rider finally did break. The tires screeched and stopped less than a foot in front of Grant.

Grant never once flinched or moved from his spot. "Well, if it isn't the rich boy pretending to be a street fighter." He taunted.

The motorcyclist threw his helmet off, "Anywhere, any day punk!" Ritchie Preston said with an attitude, eager to even the score the between them.

"You couldn't beat me before." Grant said coolly, "what makes you think you can beat me now?"

"You see…"

Grants brows perked. There was that arrogant voice from the phone.

They turned to a guy with a strong jaw and wearing a leather jacket.

"I told you they would show up." He said as he mysteriously appeared walking from the docks edge.

Instinct told Grant not to trust him. He knitted his eyebrows wondering where this guy was hiding. He had been alone this whole time.

"You still owe me five bucks." said an Asian guy with reddish cropped hair and wearing a black suit. His hands were in his pockets as he moseyed on out from the side with junk. "It took them over thirty minutes to show." He said annoyed.

Grant didn't see him a moment ago either.

His presence was intriguing. He seemed like the gambling type.

"Who are you guys?" Ritchie asked in a paranoid fashion. He looked like he recognized the guy in the suit.

Grant squinted sizing everybody up, he didn't trust any of them.

"You know that's kind of a long story." The guy in the leather jacket said like he was about to sell them something.

"But with these…" The guy in the suit pulled out a green deck with the eerily familiar lizard emblem. He also pulled out a black one with a crab emblem. "It should go a lot faster."

"What the hell is this?" Grant slowly shook his head trying to deny the deck that seemed to have escaped from his dream.

"No way!" Ritchie threw hands up, backing off, "I'm not touching that damn thing!" he also seemed freaked out to see the decks.

"So you've seen these before?" The guy in the suit smirked. "Or… should I say only dreamed about his kind of power?"

"Grant," The guy in the leather jacket called, "you always say you're the best fighter."

"I am the best that there is!" Grant snapped at being insulted, how dare this guy make him sound like shameless self-promoter.

"Why not prove that you are in a little battle club tournament?" He edged him on, "Me and my buddy here are in on it." He showed them another green deck with a bull emblem.

Grant and Ritchie turned to the guy in the black suit. He had a deck too and held it out for them to see the rhino emblem clearly.

Grants' eyebrow perked again, he was interested. He snatched the lizard deck from the guy in the suit accepting the offer, but didn't expect what happened next...

_"Cheat is such a negative word. I prefer the term creative problem solver… How would you like to be the best in two worlds?"_

_"Two world? What are you talking about?" Grant asked confused._

_Reese Maddeck was the only name he could remember of the man that presented him the green lizard deck._

_"Well now he's second best." Grant said certain he could beat a man wearing a strange bat-like armor, Kamen Rider Wing Knight._

_"Get lost or I'm gunna to take you two out." Grant told two guys._

_"You're going to regret this." Drew said. Now he understood why the guy in the leather jacket was so familiar._

_"Watch your back!" He said as Kamen Rider Camo, jumping over Drew in the Torque suit and kicked him into the side of a cement flower bed._

_He and Torque were running down a junk yard and he easily dodged every shot fired at him through the shelves._

_"Well, would you care if you knew that they were out to destroy the Earth?" a kid had asked him._

_"You cheated!" Camo said after getting shot in the back with rocket launcher._

_"No, this is cheating." Torque drew a card _"Final Vent!"

_"Torque Stop!" the Kid from earlier was in a red suit like theirs._

_Kamen Rider Camo he held up his arms to protect himself as Torque fired a bunch of missiles at him. After that salvo he stood up and felt strange, looked at his hands beginning to dissolve and felt like he was floating away, "No… No!"_

That jerk Drew just smiled as Grant had returned from his flash back.

"That never gets old, does it?" He said.

Grant's nostrils flared, he could feel his blood boiling at the knowledge of having been beaten.

"Forget this!" Ritchie mounted his motorcycle eager to leave these weird guys but didn't start it up second guessing his decision.

"You were the guy that finished me off!" Grant snatched a handful of Drew's jacket in an iron grip. Drew only smiled back and further angering him.

"Easy." The guy in the suit removed his hand from Drew. "You'll get your chance when we get this all-out Melee under way."

Grant looked at the guy then Drew stewing in his own anger. He'd wait.

"What do you say Preston?" Drew asked, "Surely a guy like you needs to let everyone know whose boss?"

Ritchie looked up at Drew and gripped the handles of his motorcycle until his knuckles were white, still deciding.

"Rich boy doesn't have what it takes to be a competition this rough!" Grant spat thinking of so many ways to get his revenge.

Ritchie made up his mind and got up snatching the Incisor deck. "Give me that!"

Grant naturally turned to Ritchie and jumped back at the freaky rapid eye movement.

Ritchie finally blinked out of it, "That was wild." He said a little disoriented.

"Well, well it looks like the players are set." Drew said as he the guy in the black suit bumped the sides of their fists.

"We'll call you once we find the suitable location." The guy in the suit said. He walked away into a discarded piece of sheet metal and sank through the reflective surface.

Grant was awed, now he understood how they were hiding.

"Later!" Drew gave a lazy wave before he jumped into a dark panel leaning against a barrel by the edge of the dock.

Grant looked at the ground with the junk yard fresh in his mind. He needed to check it out again and headed over to his own motorcycle.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ritchie yelled after Grant, "Why not use these little babies and settle things now?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back to finish you off!" Grant drove off. The annoyance that was Ritchie would have to wait.

**Don't Eat Me!**

Kit sat brooding in the hospital waiting room. He had a sling on his right arm but that wasn't the reason for the brooding. His mind drifted back to the Advent Void, Len and the Ventara Riders and the possibility of never seeing them again.

He ultimately hated the idea.

The world around him began to blur overcome with exhaustion, dosing off.

_All of the Ventaran Riders were enjoying themselves in a park: either eating at the picnic table or playing football. Kit stood alone seeing it all through a mirror, watching from a distance. He turned around and ran._

_A hand reached for his shoulder stopping him._

_"Wait." A mysterious woman's voice whispered in his ear, "Kit-kun, trust the Advent Master. Do not be afraid. Look at the mirror once more."_

_Kit turned around as the mirror shattered. The barrier between himself and Ventaran Riders was gone. There more Riders that he couldn't even recognize._

_Kit was about to turn to the source of the voice when he was shaken awake._

He drew a quick breath waking up. Shinji still had a hand on his shoulder interrupting the dream.

Kit saw Shinji had to have a boot instead of a cast and received one crutch. At least it wasn't as bad as they had originally thought.

"Do you need help?" Kit asked trying to be helpful as he got up.

"No, no I got it Kit-san." Shinji said literally waving away Kit's offer and they walked.

"Kit-san?" Kit questioned as the person in his dream used a different honorary.

"I have been too informal with you. It was rather impolite of me." Shinji apologized.

"I don't really mind." Kit said not at all offended and yawned still tired.

"It's important to be polite with the people you meet." Shinji said.

"Well… yeah," Kit couldn't argue, his parents did teach him that. "I guess you got me there."

They walked out the sliding doors together leading to the parking lot.

Kit had walked out of these doors so many times before. He had hoped he'd never have to go through them again. He glanced up as the warm blinding sun revealed itself from the cold ambulance driveway. He wondered where his father might be in all this mess.

Kit knitted his eyebrows. It was real quiet for the last couple of minutes. He turned to Shinji and saw he was brooding about something. He'd only known Shinji for a day and somehow it didn't seem like his new buddy to be quieter than a mouse. Maybe it was nothing to worry about.

They parked just outside the red emergency lines. Shinji sat on his motor scooter pulled out his backpack opening it up and tried to shorten the crutch with some difficulty.

"Let me get that," Kit pressed the stubborn steel button and strained his arm doing it but managed to shorten the crutch.

"Ah, thank you." Shinji tried to stuff it in his backpack but part of it was still stuck out.

"Well," Kit asked mounting his bike and took his arm off the sling, "Now that that is taken care of, where to now?" He said eager for the next destination—a distraction really

"Atori café." Shinji said putting a smirk on Kit's face.

"A cafe?" Kit questioned, "Well… I am a little parched."

"It's where I live." Shinji said before getting excited, "We may be able to find other Riders and find out what's going on."

"All right," Kit agreed putting his helmet on.

They drove off but didn't go very far. Shinji suddenly veered off into the parking garage. Kit followed always curious as to what Shinji was up to and hoped to keep him out of trouble.

"What's going on?" Kit finally asked reaching the top floor.

"I stumbled across a mysterious photograph on my phone earlier when I was stuck waiting." Shinji parked then dug into his pockets pulling out his red cell phone. He looked a little goofy with all of his head gear still on.

"Oh," Kit had a guilty look on his face, "I tried to answer it when you were passed out. By the way you missed a few text messages."

"From who?" Shinji head shot up wanting answers.

Kit shrugged unsure, "I don't know, I can't read Japanese! I did take a few pictures though."

"Ah! Found it!" Shinji said removing his goggles and helmet. His right arm shot out pointing in the southwest direction.

"Found what?"

Shinji waved him over, "Kit-san! Take a picture using that building in the photo."

Kit wanting to be helpful dismounted his bike and took the phone with his good hand. "Okay." He walked off to the railing. He glanced down at the phone looking at it the picture he took that morning. Everything did look a lot different in mid-day. He saw the building in the distance and held out the cell, centered it into the shot.

Kit was about to press the button when thunder clapped. He reflexively ducked a little freaked out then looked up at the sky very confused. It was another clear sunny day.

Less than a heartbeat later the floor beneath Kit crumbled away. His stomach jumped as he desperately tried to grab onto something at last second.

"KIT-SAN!" Shinji deafeningly cried.

When Kit thought it was too late a hand latched onto his wrist. Kit looked up, shaken from the sudden fall. Shinji looking back at him with a calm face despite the fact he was also hanging off the side from the waist up. Shinji was trembling as the other three limbs struggled to hang on.

Kit winced remembering Shinji's leg. He tried to lift his injured arm to help himself up but couldn't get it any higher than his shoulder level.

He only hoped that Shinji could hold a little while longer until he found the strength to lift his bad arm further up.

Kit chanced looking over his shoulder and saw a tall office building that wasn't there a moment ago. It more than likely comprised the structure of the garage. He tried to look down when Shinji shouted, "Don't look!"

Kit's feet dangled beyond the cement. The next floor looked possible to land on... then again maybe not. "Do you think if you swing me I can make it to the next floor down?" Kit partially joked wearing a weary smile.

"Don't even joke like that." Shinji smirked as if to distract Kit from the situation and winced as Kit's weight pulled him an inch further down.

A whimper escaped from Kit at the small slip. Shinji's hand was sweating and Kit's wrist was slipping. He was holding onto Shinji and the phone. He let go for a moment to drop the phone into his right arm curled to his chest. At least now it allowed Kit to get a better grip on Shinji's wrist.

Kit laughed at the situation, maybe losing his mind at the moment. "We could really use some help right about now."

Shinji looked in awe then seemed to look right past Kit became angered, "No!" He finally looked panicked, "Don't eat him!"

"What?" Kit asked confused and looked down wondering what could've scared Shinji.

Dregadder had slithered out of the new buildings windows and headed for them. Kit felt himself rising but not by much. He turned to see Shinji turning red, straining himself to pull Kit back up.

Kit glanced down when his feet connected with something as firm as the ground and only saw Dregadders' chest. He looked up and bopped head with Shinji before the two were thrown back onto the safety of the firm parking garage floor.

He sat there rubbing his forehead and saw the dragon sink back into the windows. That was weird encounter number two and Kit was keeping track. He knee-walked over to Shinji to see if he was all right, "You okay?" he asked.

Shinji looked up surprised to see Kit and hugged him, "I thought Dregadder ate you!" he now held Kit at arms-length smiling with relief.

"No, I'm still in one piece." Kit gave Shinji a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "but he has been acting weird lately."

"You mean this isn't the only time?" Shinji asked surprised as glanced over his shoulder for the dragon.

"In our last Rider fight he showed up when I asked for him," Kit confided, "but I never drew a card. I take it that's not normal?"

"I haven't seen a relationship like that aside from Ren and Darkwing." Shinji paused and finally asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, and thanks for the save." Kit gave Shinji an appreciative one armed hug. _So much for being even on the saves_, Kit thought.

Then he turned his attention to the mysterious building that just about destroyed the parking garage with its presence. The ramp going to the floor below was completely destroyed. "The Thunder…"

"It showed up a moment after it sounded." Shinji said.

Kit helped Shinji to his feet and they turned to the railing and the city beyond it. "No rain, just clear sky." Kit thought aloud. "It doesn't make any sense."

"This building showed up. Did anything else like this happen before?" Shinji seemed just as curious about this occurrence.

"Yeah… It was before I ran into you." Kit said.

"This change could mean more Riders!" Shinji said excited then turned to his motor scooter and his shoulder slumped at the sight of the ramp. "If only we could get down."

Kit mounted his motorcycle. "Come on." He said knowing of a way down.

"And go where? Speeding into the side of a building?" Shinji scratched his head thinking.

"No," Kit smirked as he put on his helmet, "a clean car will do it." Kit sped off and turned sharply into a small family car sinking through. He crossed the threshold and saw the ground level of the intrusive building. He was now ground level of the same parking garage.

He waited a moment and was his patients' was rewarded when Shinji shot out and quickly braked nearly hitting Kit. He glanced over his shoulder at a dark van, "I'll never get used to that."

Kit laughed surprising himself that he still could after that near death experience.

**Junk Yard Brawl**

Ritchie now took to stalking Grant as he hid behind the junkyard shelves watching him. He wanted to know what was so important to the man trying to make a name for himself as the city's greatest street fighter, to skip out on a challenge.

Grant felt a sickening sense of Deja-vu in this aisle of the junkyard. He closed his eyes and it was if he could hear his last moments in that previous fight.

He heard thunder and looked up confused at a cloudless sky. That was weird, he thought then he saw something even weirder through the shelves. There was a middle-aged man dusting off his suit. He looked like a lost CEO.

"Hey Gramps." Grant Staley addressed the man in a suit as he came around the shelves. "Shouldn't you be taking your afternoon nap right about now?"

"Insolent brat!" he addressed Grant, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

The man stood in the exact spot where Grant had been vented.

Grant smirked at the irony, "How the hell did you get here?"

"It matters not." He was about to turn away, "Just so long as I know my assets are intact." He took his cell phone from his pocket.

"I wonder if any of the other Kamen Riders are having issues?" Grant mumbled to himself.

"What would you know about the Kamen Riders?" The middle-aged guy asked slipping the cell phone back into his pocket. Apparently he did hear Grant.

"If you are a new one, Kanzaki Shiro must be really lenient on who joins."

"I got this deck from a Reese Maddick, Combat Logistics." Grant corrected then re-corrected himself, "His real name is Xaviax."

"A Mercenary?" The man almost laughed, "What power can be achieved as a soldier for higher?"

"I plan on being the best in two worlds and I'll take down anyone who gets in my way!" Grant threatened.

But Grant didn't receive an intimidated reaction, instead this guy in the suit looked impressed.

"You sound like a more youthful version of Itsuro Takamizawa… Myself." He pulled out a green deck from the inside pocket of his blazer and Grants eyes widened in shock at the identical deck.

The middle-aged guy turned to the car next to him. He thrust it forward summoning his belt as it jumped from the car to his waist, "Henshin!" He slotted his deck into the belt buckle and slowly snapped his fingers across his face as his armor flipped on.

"Got to admit for an old guy you've got style." Grant said impressed and thrust his deck forward as green electricity surged from the deck, crawling under his arm, torso and drew the belt on his waist. "Kamen Rider!" He slotted the deck and was engulfed in a green electrical orb, two kinetic rings rotated in opposite directions then vanished and he was in identical armor. Grant drew in a deep breath and felt like he was whole wearing this suit again.

"Children think the flashier the better." The armored double said with a hint of jealously.

"So what would you call this old timer versus prime?" Kamen Rider Camo said taunting going into his fighting stance.

Ritchie looked on in awe from his hiding spot then and pulled his deck. "So it even works without a mirror?" Ritchie held onto the deck tightly as he continued to watch.

"Kamen Rider Verde versus… a gecko?" Verde said.

"Camo!" Camo corrected feeling insulted.

Like a duel Camo and Verde pulled their clips from their right boot. _"Hold Vento!" _Verde reached up and caught his disk then shot it at Camo.

_"Clear Vent!" _Camo side stepped the disk and string with ease. "Can't hit what you can't see!" Camo ran and jumped at the rack full of car parts for leverage. He kicked off, punching Verde at the base of his shoulders.

Verde had turned with the impact and flung the disk at Camo the string wound around his camouflaged wrist. Verde pulled and Camo landed on his stomach becoming visible again.

Camo didn't know this old guy could move that fast.

_"Strike Vento!"_

They looked up and saw a yellow crab-like Rider. "Scissors!" Verde called caught off guard as Scissor struck Verde across the chest with a crab claw. Verde was knocked into the rack behind him taking the entire shelf down with him.

"I thought I had you done in Takamizawa-san." Scissors stalked over to Verde, "A second time will have to do." He held up his claw ready.

"I don't like people cutting in on my action!" Camo growled at the interference and drew a card then clipped it. _"Copy Vent!" _Camo became Scissors doppelganger. Camo/Scissors swung his crab claw down in attempt to get rid of the nuisance. He didn't expect the back kick from Scissors getting him in the stomach. Camo/Scissors staggered back, he saw Scissors draw a card and slotted it.

_"Advento!"_ A mirror opened up on the ground before Camo/Scissors.

Camo/Scissors paused to look down at the reflective surface ready for anything to come out. Then it suddenly closed without anything happening.

"What!" Scissors seemed surprised nothing happened.

"Nice," Camo/Scissors said flatly, "Did you do that just so you could look at yourself?"

"Idiot!" Scissors swung his claw as Camos' disguise expired.

Camo nimbly sidestepped three swings and Scissors raised his arm for another. That was when Camo took his opening to high kick connecting with Scissors chin. Camo spun around and swiped a leg behind Scissors legs. Before his body could hit the pavement Camo stepped on Scissor chest.

"What's the matter?" Camo held a fist over Scissors, "Can't get up?" he laughed feeling victorious.

Scissors swung his legs around and Camo jumped over them with ease. Scissors got to his feet and both Scissors and Camo grabbed for each other's neck. Camo caught Scissors other wrist with the claw, holding it at bay as they tried to push at each other with all the strength they could muster.

Ritchie couldn't stand being just a spectator any longer and turned around then thrust his deck out…

Scissors kicked Camo away and swung forcing Camo to a safe distance.

"Children never know when to limit themselves." Verde drew a card and pulled the clip and clipped it. _"Final Vento!"_

Camo and Scissors turned to Verde like deer caught in the headlights. Camo turned and saw Biogreeza taking position on the top of a tower of old tires.

"_Attack Vent!"_

A big yellow ball knocked Biogreeza from his spot and turned into a humanoid crab then jumped after the other contract monster.

"How many more are there?" Camo asked at the fighting contract monsters.

"Better late than never!" Scissors complained to Volcancer. Volcancer then turned and charged for Scissors. "Not again!" He deflected his Contract Monsters' crab claws with his own.

Incisor sprinted over to one of the green Riders. He clothes lined him, knocking the Rider on his back, "Yeah! Too bad those millions couldn't still be mine."

"You've got to be kidding me." Camo said flatly irritated at the odd situation. "Rich boy?"

Incisor turned to Camo a little disappointed he close-lined the wrong one, "You left one dump for another?"

"Who cares!" Camo sprinted for Incisor and speared him.

They rolled into the tires of a rusty old truck when they kicked away from each other. Incisor was the first to climb to his feet and side kicked. Camo jumped to his feet, saw the boot coming and at last second bent backwards. Neither one saw Verde's disk wrap its wire around Incisor's leg. Verde pulled Incisor toward him and double punched at his chest. Incisor hit the truck breaking the windows and fell limply to the pavement.

"I don't need your help Gramps!" Camo said as the old guy got in his way.

"Who said I was helping?" Verde jumped going on the attack with a double kick getting Camo in the stomach and chin.

Camo fell on his back holding his chest. He saw Verde draw a card and scooted back for his own safety.

A lone Motorcyclist rushed in and kicked Volcancer on his rear toppling over the Contract Monster. Scissors tried to take a swipe at him but the guy on the yellow motorcycle ducked his crab claw and came to safe stop several feet away.

**Listen As You See**

Ian didn't dare remove his helmet in the presence for four armored men. He dismounted in one fluid spin, "Sonar off!" He ordered before addressing the Kamen Riders loud and clear. "All of you are under arrest for reckless endangerment, fraud and the theft of the Ventaran Kamen Rider's advent decks!"

"Morron! You think you alone can stop us?" he heard Scissor arm make a whoosh to possibly point at him.

"How is it that hooligans like you keep interfering?" Verde made a fist as the sound of a leather glove tightened.

"I said you're under arrest!" Ian barked making sure he was heard. "I warn you to surrender now and come quietly."

"This guy for real?" Camo asked not believing this as he jumped to his feet.

"Why don't you just go running home to mommy before you really get hurt." said Incisor.

Ian wondered if his own voice sounded that obnoxious.

Ian listened in at the quickening footsteps and crunching of gravel—one of them was running in. The sound of boots digging into gravel and the clattering of pebbles as it suddenly went quiet—a jump. The slight swish in the air as a weapon had been raised. Ian waited a few seconds before he high kicked with his left leg and felt the sudden weight on the sole of his boot.

What Ian couldn't see was Scissors chin connected with his heel, the yellow rider flipped over backwards and fell on his stomach hard. Scissors was about to get up again when Ian put his foot on Scissors back pinning him.

Judging by the slight rise and fall of Ian's foot Scissors was still breathing and still a possible threat.

Ian heard more than one set of quicken footsteps.

Camo ran in and unbeknownst to him Incisor right behind. Camo tried the one two punch and Ian easily side stepped his attacks. Incisor missile drop kicked and missed as Ian side stepped his attack and he fell on Scissors. Camo kept punching and Ian kept redirecting his fists frustrating him. Camo tried every combination of kicks and wound up getting blocked by only Ian's right shin.

Ian could feel the frustration in this Rider as he quickened his attacks, trying to outdo him.

Camo only stopped momentarily to think of what he could use to take this guy down.

Ian found his opening then repeatedly punched at Camo's chest. He finally spun around and kicked him across the helmet. Camo was down.

Incisor clumsily got back to his feet and tried to bring his claw down on Ian. Of course Ian anticipated such a cheap shot and caught Incisors wrist. He swiped his heal behind Incisors knees and during the Kamen Rider's mid fall, slams his fist into his chest knocking the wind out of him.

"This is what happens when you send boys to do a Mans' job." Verde said sounding full of himself. He had drawn a card and clipped it. _"Clear Vento!"_

Ian removed his helmet to better sense where Verde was, but left his sunglasses on and listened.

The gravel crunch all around him going counter-clockwise, there were several dings of metal, growing louder—Verde was getting closer. He heard a boot stomp on the metal rack in front of him and ducked as he felt the wind of Verde blow over his hair. The gravel behind him was being carved into and Ian jumped as he heard it also shift under him. The gravel suddenly shifted on the spot and Ian shot his hand out and caught a gloved fist in mid punch.

Verde became visible as he heard the camouflage expire, "Impossible! No one can see the clear vent!"

"I really didn't have to, to know where you were." Ian kneed Verde in the stomach and hit his chin with the heel of his palm knocking him unconscious.

Ian finally tapped at his ear piece. "This is Ian reporting! Earth Riders and a few extras have been put out of commission at the moment, as per orders."

"_Good work Ian!" Michelle Walsh's authoritative voice came in over the ear piece, "An armored vehicle is headed your way to collect the Riders. Go ahead and retrieve the Incisor Advent Deck, continue with the mission."_

"Roger." Ian reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, pulled out a steal handle and flicked it drawing out his cane. He tapped the tip around looking for the downed Kamen Riders.

Incisor was holding his chest trying to breathe. For a moment he thought he was losing his mind he saw himself bump the tip of a cane at his armored ribs.

Ian reached for the helmet first feeling the pattern of the mask and found his armor. Then reached for the belt and slid the Advent Deck out of the buckle.

Ritchie had scooted back as he reverted back to normal and in shock. He watched his twin pocket the advent deck, at the same time Volcancer vanished as a mirror opened and he sank in.

Ian headed for his motorcycle and retracted the cane before mounting up, and placed his helmet on. "Activate Vehicle Sonar!" he ordered as the helmet now allowed him to virtually see and took off.

Ritchie couldn't believe what just happened as he sat there. He looked around and saw the other Kamen Rider called Scissors. He crept over and like what had been done to him he slid the deck from Scissors belt and this guy reverted back.

Ritchie sighed in relief. He half expected this guy to look like him too.

He heard cars coming and looked around frantic. All he could see was the car the middle-aged guy used to help him transform. "The hell if I'm getting caught." He said and looked down at the twin Camo's, "Looks like this is it for you punk." He took a leap faith running and dove into the car window sinking through.


	9. Into the Void, Assignment, Len's concern

**Into the Void**

Master Eubulon finished with his much needed physical training. He needed to gather his strength to close off the void but at the same time avoid feeling like putty.

He prepped for the cool down period; lowering his arms as he exhaled. The wise Advent Master folded his legs underneath him as he sat for his mediation. He took a long deep cleansing breath and closed his eyes. Then he exhaled relaxing mind and body. In the next breath he found himself leaving the mediation room, taking the plunge into a dream-like Advent Void—adorned in his respective Kamen Rider armor.

He floated on until he reached the only thing alien to the void: a small body of light continually changing its shape and color.

"You were right about the Rider…" Master Eubulon's voice was warped by his helmet, "he wasn't of our worlds."

"I knew I felt something odd." The voice that came from the light was meek and almost scared. "There is much more you must know Eubulon-sensei…"

**Shinji's Assignment**

Kit thought it was nice to have a moment of nothing going on after his last escape from death. He and Shinji helped each other navigate down interesting and diverse blocks. It got confusing along the way to the café with mismatched buildings neighboring each other.

Kit wondered what Atori café and the other Riders looked like. It completely made him forget about his worries.

Then Shinji yelped forcing Kit back to reality and almost lost control of his motorcycle.

"Now what is it?" Kit asked startled. Did Shinji see a mirror monster that he didn't? Was there another Kamen Rider around that they should be wary about?

"I got a call!" Shinji shouted much to Kit's disappointment and relief. "Come on!" He waved Kit to follow him to an empty business breeze way.

Kit accidentally shot passed Shinji who parked without warning. Kit made a quick corrective U-turn and parked in front of his counterpart.

Kit perked a quizzical eyebrow under his helmet. Shinji tried to answer his phone with his helmet still on.

"Hello?" Shinji said. He most likely couldn't hear anything then started fumbling with his head gear. He pulled on the helmet then forgot about the strap then he reached over for that…

Meanwhile Kit could hear the person on the line trying to cry out from the tiny speaker.

"Let me." Kit reached over to take the phone and pressed the speaker button. He figured that would make things easier.

"Ah, thank you," Shinji quit messing with his helmet and took the phone.

_"Shinji?" An agitated voice came from the cell, over an army of phones screaming in the background to be picked up._

"Ah! Editor-in-Chief!" Shinji said excited. Kit had almost forgotten Shinji said he was a reporter. "It's good to hear your familiar voice!"

"Your boss?" Kit guessed, removing his helmet for a moment.

"Yeah," Shinji nodded looking a little goofy with all of his head gear.

_"Who was that? Ah! Never mind!" the poor guy on the line sounded like he was severally stressed. "I need you to go out and gather data on the weird occurrences all over the city. If this is some how connected with the Kamen Riders, try and leave that bit of information out of it."_

Kit's eyebrow shot up surprised. "He knows about the Kamen Riders?"

"I was the one who told him." Shinji simply said.

"Oh." Kit said feeling a little silly and dropped it.

"_Hey, I'm still on the phone!"_

"Sorry," They apologized at simultaneously the same time. Kit glanced up at Shinji for the odd timing.

"_I'm counting on you for this one, Shinji."_

Kit watched a smile spread across Shinji's face and cautiously leaned back as his counterpart said, "Oh, I won't let you down Editor-in-Chief!"

"_Good." The phone abruptly hung up._

"Yes!" Shinji scared Kit as he jumped up cheering. Shinji flopped down on his seat looking frustrated as he felt his boot, "Damn thing!" He cursed before turning to Kit still brimming with excitement. "I got an assignment!"

"That's great!" Kit said genuinely happy for his buddy. "Where did you want to start?"

Shinji had snapped his fingers like he just remembered something, "I still have a few things I want to pick up at Atori Café. Then we'll get started." Shinji leaned forward and asked Kit, "Hey Kit-san, how would you like to be apprentice reporter?"

"Um," Kit spent a fraction of a second remembering all the work Maya and Michelle Walsh did for WayAboveTopeSecret and immediately declined, "no." he smiled shoving his helmet on and started his engine.

"Aw, come on." Shinji tried to coax him.

"Nah-ah!" Kit drove off leading the way to get them back on the road.

"Please?" Shinji followed resorting to begging.

"Nope," Kit declined again.

"I'll give you the survive card." Shinji tried bribing him.

"I all ready have one." Kit told him and continued to decline on Shinji's offers.

**Len's concern**

Len's heart was savagely pounding against his rib cage with fear as Kase twirled her staff around. This spar kept bringing flash backs of his last fight. She swung up and Len flew landing on his back then sprung back onto his feet again.

_Knighto swung his lance up and Wing Knight landed on a van windshield._

He tried to stay collected but could not prevent the nervous twitches in his eyes.

Kase twirled her staff over her head and tuck one end under her arm waiting for Lens' next move.

Len twirled it once in front of him and grabbed it with both hands. He jumped with a spin bringing the staff down. Kase held hers up to block and kicked Len in the stomach and he fell on his back.

Len grunted and supported himself up with his left elbow. He wiped the back of his right hand on his nose. There was only sweat, which was good.

"Something's bothering you," Kase offered her hand and planted the staff at her side to support the weight.

Len took it being helped up, "Kit's out there and he has no idea of what's going on."

Kase's eyes glanced down as she normally did when she was worried. "Try giving him a call. He could be home."

"Hope he's in the mood to talk." Len said rubbing his chin. Kase got him pretty good, it still smarted.

Kase trotted off to her discarded jacket and pulled out a white cell phone, tossing it over to Len. He punched in Kit's home number and to his disappointment listened to a busy signal.

"It's possible he's home." Len said, "The line's busy." He hung up. "Somebody needs to warn him and I can't stay here."

"Len if you're going any where, I'm coming with you."

"Fine."

"What no arguing?" Kase joked.

"I learned not argue with you a long time ago." Len said with a smile.

They gathered their jackets and ran off to the garage

**The Being in the Void**

"I see." Master Eubulon said, "This is worse than I had originally thought."

He then reached for his suddenly aching forehead. It would've helped more if he could physically touch the skin underneath the helmet to nurse it.

"You don't deserve this." Said the mysterious light at his sudden pain, "I'm sorry,"

"No, you are not to blame and there is nothing to worry about." Master Eubulon returned to the subject, "There must a solution to this accelerated chaos."

Master Eubulon dropped his hand back to his side. There was something nagging at him since Kitaoka described the Riders and said, "By the way I have been meaning to ask: have you heard of anyone called Yui or Shiro Kanzaki?"

It said nothing. Then it finally pulse a brilliant light through out the Advent Void.

Master Eubulon had to put his arms in front of him shielding his eyes. "What was that?"

"That name!" It had said like a memory had been jarred open, "It sounds so familiar but it was so long ago..."

"What were you?" Master Eubulon inquired.

"A mirror world human…" It sighed in disappointment then pulsed again growing frightened, "The Riders! They must all be kept from harm! Should one of them perish then… then… oh!" It growled in frustration, "Why can't I remember? I know it's crucial!"

"Calm down, maybe that's enough. I'll inform the Riders to try and break up any fights before they get too serious."

"Thank you." It said grateful and more at ease.

"I will return as soon as possible. Please be patient."

"Okay."

Master Eubulon took a deep breath dissolving away from the void.

**Atori Café**

Kit's tires screeched coming to a sudden stop. He didn't expect the parking in front of the café to be so small. Shinji had pulled up more slowly and parked behind him.

"Nice place you have here." Kit commented at all of the greenery before the two story building.

He looked back and saw Shinji having trouble with the crutch, "Uh," Kit didn't want to be a bother but offered, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it." Shinji pressed the steel button to extend the crutch. He pulled a little too hard hitting his hand on the motor scooter.

Kit was about to offer again but shut himself up. He's probably been asking too many questions all for the sake of helping Shinji.

Kit trotted up to the door ahead of Shinji and opened it being helpful. A "Welcome!" came from inside as Kit watched Shinji carefully. He looked like he was handling himself nicely.

Still Kit held his breath hoping that Shinji wouldn't do anything clumsy or get so excited that he would hurt himself.

The moment Shinji made it to the threshold Kit let out the breath he was holding. Then he winced as Shinji stumbled in after all that.

"Shin-chan!" An elderly woman inside cried.

"Careful!" Kit trotted in after. He almost tripped him self at the small drop in the floor but picked up the crutch as he got up.

"I'm fine, see?" Shinji tried to straighten himself but Kit could see he was straining a fake smile.

"You are not fine at all!" The lady behind the counter ran out to meet them with a newspaper in hand. "Look at you Shin-chan! How did this happen?"

"Uh, Oba-san that's kind of a long story-," Shinji started when the lady turned to Kit with a nasty scowl.

"Did you do this?" She accused, warningly tapping the rolled up newspaper into her left palm.

"What?" Kit jumped. He couldn't believe this! "No, how could I-," he stumbling on the right words to say, because Shinji was in worse shape than he was, "I helped him over here! I mean look at me!"

Shinji stepped in to his rescue putting himself between Kit and the lady. "He didn't do this."

"See." Kit said like he was just proven innocence.

"I got into a fight and Kit-san here helped me out."

"Uh…" Kit hesitated as Shinji had only said the partial truth but tried to play along. "Yeah! Yeah, he was really out numbered. You know. And I couldn't just leave him there to deal with those big guys." Kit mentally kicked himself for coming up with something so bland.

"Yeah," Shinji nodded vigorously, "there were lots of them."

"Real ugly too." Kit added truthfully trying to spice it up a little.

"He helped me get away,"

Kit winced when Shinji put a commendable hand on his bad shoulder. He forced himself to smile through the sharp pain.

"That's how we got these." Kit squeaked, pointing to their injuries.

They had said that right after the other, trying to give their most innocent smiles as they could possibly give, hoping the lady would buy their story.

"Oba-san," Shinji snatched the lady's hand, "This is Kit Taylor," Then Shinji fortunately snatched Kits' good hand, "Kit-san this is," He put their hands together to shake, "Kanzaki Sanako, the owner of this establishment."

"Hi… Mrs. Kanzaki," Kit said unsure if he should address her by first or last name.

Her evil eye wasn't making him feel very welcome.

"Hello… Taylor-san," Sanako sounded very suspicious.

He wondered if this is how a fly felt in a Venus flytrap. Was it his imagination or was this old lady tightening her grip?

Kit felt a push from his back as Shinji was guiding him away, "Come on Kit-san. We need to get those… um, items we talked about."

"Oh right," Kit nearly forgot why they were there, "Gotta go." He said and facing Sanako as he walked backwards, then he and Shinji were off… or so he thought.

"Hey!" Sanako cried.

Kit turned to see Sanako had a hand full of the back of Shinji's shirt.

"I need help! I can't handle all of these customers all by myself!"

Kit glanced around and every table was watching them.

"But this is really important." Shinji said anxiously.

"Shin-chan, have you fallen into debt to some shady organization?" She cried out. It was embarrassing.

"This isn't anything like that!" Kit shook his head. Did she think he was some sort of mobster or something?

"We only came by to get a few things." Shinji struggled to take another step with the crutch.

"But the Café!" Sanako argued to the point of whining, still holding onto Shinji's shirt and her feet were sliding as he kept going.

Kit looked around again and it did look like there were a lot of people. The poor lady must be overwhelmed to act so desperate.

"Um," Kit started, "Look, Shinji can go look for his things and I can help you out here."

"Have you ever worked at a café before?" Sanako made Kit go cross-eyed waving the newspaper between his eyes. But at least she let go of Shinji's shirt.

"Well no," Kit said honestly pushing the paper away, "But I just ask people what they want, tell you, deliver their orders back to them… simple, right?"

It seemed like she was thinking about it.

"I can do it!" Shinji suddenly piped up.

Kit held up his hand, pulled Shinji aside for a second. "Look," Kit said low to keep this between them, "you know where your things are and can find them easily. Meanwhile, I'll try and get that information your boss wanted from the customers while I'm down here. Who knows it could explain what's going on."

Shinji appeared to be chewing his inner cheek think real hard about it, "Okay." He agreed then turned to Sanako. "You have my approval to have Kit-san work here."

Kit felt a shove on his back and trotted up from the force. "How hard could it be?" Kit shrugged.

Sanako rounded to the back of the counter and tossed Kit a white apron. He half expected to get a red one, but she was still giving him the evil eye and kept his mouth shut.  
Shinij headed for the stairs. Kit kept watching him until he disappeared through the door and hoped he wouldn't be too long.

He grabbed a receipt pad from the counter. Then something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. The cork board had pictures of two people happily smiling at him. He couldn't help smiling back at seeing something so nice.

He flipped the little receipt pad in his good hand over seeing the back was blank. He grabbed a pen and began writing just a few questionnaires while Sanako loaded up mugs onto one tray.

"Don't forget the tables, Taylor-san." Sanko reminded, "These go to the tables by the window."

"I'm on it." Kit set the receipt on the tray. He slid one off the counter and held them one handed.


	10. Marine, Around Closing

**Marine and Psychic**

After a long frustrating drive Chris decided to pull into his old patrolling spot at Gramercy Heights Park.

He couldn't shake feeling on edge. His return home still didn't feel real yet. Ohja was after them and every reflective surface could be used as a doorway. Also they were losing day light.

Having Tezuka around did help him through the unfamiliar roads. But having his counterpart Rider also injured, it felt really close to a rescue mission he was trying to complete all alone.

He parked Tezuka's motorcycle next to a sign, "We should be good, so long as we stay away from the buildings." Chris' voice was hoarse and coughed.

Tezuka dismounted the motorcycle and staggered over to the lush grass. The guy looked like he had fallen into a comfortable sleep.

Chris removed the helmet in the middle of a coughing fit. He brought out his inhaler, using it before following Tezuka.

He watched the other man reach into his red jacket and pull out a folded handkerchief lying it down on the grass before him.

"What's that?" Chris asked to start a conversation as he sat down.

He glanced over at the motorcycle to see if it would be all right. His shoulders slumped at the 'no parking' sign in front of it.

"The near future," Tezuka answered snatching Chris' attention then went silent.

"Tezuka," Chris smirked, "you do fortunetelling?" he looked at the hanky skeptically. He had never seen it done that way.

Tezuka opened the small sheet, revealing two coins. They were two different types of currency: one overlapped the other in the very center of the handkerchief, lying over the center creases.

"Neither one of us has much time. The next battle will be the last." Tezuka told him very grimly.

"Can't you predict some good news?" Chris asked while folding his legs. He hated to think his good fortunes run out.

"Prophesizing is reading into the future not writing one." Tezuka brooded at the coins.

"I don't believe that." Chris said trying to stay positive.

"You're free to believe what you want to Chris. What I see in the coins is not our fates," Tezuka shifted his brown eyes at Chris, "You're inhaler is running low and your injuries are taking their toll." He coughed, "Without strict medical attention," Tezuka coughed again, "Not even I will last long." He grabbed the hanky dropping the coins and cleaned his right hand of blood he just coughed up.

Chris didn't like the odds.

Tezuka snatched up a coin and flipped it with his left probably to know what misfortune comes next. Chris shot his hand out and grabbed it in mid air not wanting to know.

Now that they were properly looking at each other Chris could see Tezuka has a swollen right cheek, his skin was split from his left eyebrow to his the corner of his eye and it was bruising. He could only imagine what other injuries Asakura had inflicted on them.

"There should be a Government building nearby that leads to the help we need." Chris thought of the man that had cured his asthma, Eubulon, "If the roads don't change we can be there within an hour."

"With the both of us were not going to make it. And just one may not have that long, but has a slim chance." Tezuka pointed out.

Chris opened his hand and the coin was on heads. "Semper Fidilus, I'm not leaving a man behind. We'll get there, Tezuka." Chris assured him.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes at the coin then looked up at Chris with some hope. Tezuka held out his hand and Chris tipped his hand over returning the coin.

It landed in Tezuka's palm with heads up.

Tezuka climbed to his feet and offered Chris a hand up, Chris took it getting to his own feet. He tried to massage the pain away from his shoulder, it was sensitive to his own weight.

They headed for the motorcycle.

**Around Closing**

The number of customers dwindled down. Kit gathered up the receipts and glanced up at the ceiling. What was taking Shinji so long?

He and Sanako returned to the counter where Kit just flopped down on a stool rubbing his soar arm. He glanced through a few of the makeshift comment cards. Then set them down on the counter where Sanako put another mug in front of him.

"More?" Kit tried not to sound like he was whining.

"That's for you. Its good for you and it should help with your arm." Sanako said taking a sip of her own tea.

"Oh. Thanks." Kit put the mug to his lips and jerked as the liquid burned his tongue. "Still hot." He croaked setting it down.

It was difficult to tell if Mrs. Kanzaki was warming up to him or just dealing with him. He also wondered why almost everyone's first impression of him was that of a petty thug.

The pictures on the cork board beckoned his attention. He took one with the ocean in the back ground of the girl resting her head on the guys shoulder. Both were smiling.

Kit rested his head on the counter still looking at it. He blinked with tired eyes as things went blurry…

**Interception**

Price sped up the motorcycle in pursuit of JTC. His Earth twin glanced over his shoulder then turned his motorcycle around the corner trying to lose him.

"Predictable." Price commented.

JTC turned his attention back on the road. He was caught by surprise and was forced to break or collide into a car. He narrowed his eyes as he saw who the driver was.

Maya gave him a deadly scowl from behind the drivers' seat. "Give up, James! You can't go anywhere!"

"Can't I, Maya?" JTC made the engine to his motorcycle roar as if to challenge Maya's car.

Price drove up behind JTC. "Return the deck and you won't get much trouble."

The mirror monster alarm sounded.

"Not now." Maya groaned.

JTC revved up the motorcycle and made a sharp turn onto the sidewalk driving straight into Grace's Book store.

"No!" Maya cried out believing he was going to drive straight into the store but breathed a sigh of relief as he sank through the reflection.

She got off her car and ran to the window then thrust the deck at her reflection. White electricity ran under her arm down her torso and drew on her belt. "Kamen Rider!" She called and slotted the belt, taking a step back and spread her arms as waist high. A single ring erupted from the belt and split into two rotating kinetic rings, once they met at the middle again she was adorned in the Siren suit.

She jumped into the pool-like window and emerged in Ventara. She saw no sign of JTC anywhere, but saw a Red Wildboarder charging at her and jumped missing it.

"Come on Maya!" She heard Price encourage her from Earth.

Siren landed and but didn't see the Green Wildboarder charge and rammed her.

"Maya!" Price cried. He looked into the reflection horrified as he saw a third one wipe its left foot ready to charge.

"Excuse me!" A stranger called from behind.

Price glanced over his shoulder and fully turned around when he saw the Dragon Deck, the blue and white motorcycle but the wrong guy on it. He glanced back at the reflection and saw Maya was having trouble. He hated being helpless to help her, then this questionable Kamen Rider shows up.

"Henshin!" Slotted the deck and sped into the window.

Price turned back to the guy and dove out of the way. He swallowed hard and hoped that what Kitaoka had said about him was true.

**Wake Up Kit!**

_He and Wing Knight were fighting with Newts, Sheerghosts and Raydragoons in Survive modes. It seemed like there was no end in sight on the street._

_Siren ran in leading the other Riders into the battle swinging her javelin taking down as many as she could._

"Shoot Vent!" _Survive Dragon Knight had slotted the card into the gun. Draganzer stood __behind him as he took aim and fired on a group of Sheerghosts._

_With their combined efforts he and the other Riders finished off the rest in no time._

_Now Kit stood alone as the rest of the Riders stood behind Len._

"_This is it." Len said somberly._

"_What!" Kit was confused, "No, I thought there was more time!"_

"_The Void can't stay open much longer. You know as well as I do that Xaviax CAN'T return no matter what."_

"_There has to be some other way! Right?" Kit looked at the others begging for an alternative answer._

_They looked at him sadly unable to give him one._

"_I'm really sorry Kit." Len said._

"_This is how it has to be." Kase said biting her lower lip trying to be strong._

"_Good-bye Kit." Len swallowed hard fighting to keep a straight face._

_The Ventara Riders just dissolved away leaving Kit alone on the street._

"_No!" Kit cried, "Guys! Len! Don't go!"_

_The empty streets suddenly became populated with strangers from Earth. Just ordinary people he didn't even know._

_Kit looked up with a sniff. His cheeks were all ready drenched with tears he could no longer fight back._

"_Don't worry Kit." Chris said as he stood before him in his brown camouflaged uniform. Then he took a step beginning to walk around Kit turning into Drew in his street clothes. "It's not as though," he turned into Danny Cho, "it was all done," he was now JTC, "for nothing. We still," Vic was next, "managed to actually find," Ritchie, "General Xaviax. He's been," Brad, "right here the whole," Grant, "time and they didn't," Albert Cho, "even know it."_

_Albert stopped just in front of Kit._

"_You!" Kit hissed._

_Albert turned into Xaviax's human form._

"_Honestly, did you think you could get rid of me that easily? It's just far too cliché and ganging up on me all once." Xaviax slowly shook his head in disappointment, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… What are you going to do now that you're all alone Kit Taylor?"_

_Kit felt anger boiling in the pit of his gut with every step that Xaviax took toward him. He tightened his grip around his advent deck. He glanced down at it and held it out to Xavaix now in his bug form, ready to face off against him._

_Then something happened that he didn't expect._

_Xaviax turned… into a pineapple?_

_He lowered the deck and his dream was invaded by a savory smell._

_He looked around confused as every person on the street suddenly turned into a fruit or vegetable._

Kit's nose twitched and immediately sat up. For a moment he forgot where he was. He looked around felt a piece of paper stuck to his cheek.

There was a plate of veggies mixed in beef strips, rice and pineapple.

"Ah, always good to know when people have a nose for good food." Sanako set the plate before Kit.

Now he understood why Xaviax turned into a pineapple in his dream.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Kit yawned and peeled the napkin off his left cheek.

Sanako sat on the stool next to him with her identical plate. "It looks like it will only be you and me for dinner." She said with a hint of sadness.

Kit looked around at the place still very groggy. There weren't any customers. Was he dreaming again?

"Yui, Ren-chan are still out and Shin-chan just left." She said more out of small talk picking up her chopsticks.

Kit picked up his set and asked not really processing anything, "Who's Shin-chan?" he asked.

"Kido Shinji," Sanako reminded, "the enthusiastic young man you brought home all beat up." Her mood lightened as she seemed to reminisce, "That Shin-chan never could sit still. He said not to worry and that he has everything under control. I am a little worried though with that injured leg of his."

Kit chewed slowly and almost choked when he finally processed what she'd just said. "Didn't you try to stop him?"

"I tried. Shin-chan left before I could even protest! He seemed to be in a hurry."

Now Kit was worried, as he looked down at the plate before him.

Shinji wouldn't be able to handle a monster with his injury!

Kit started to gobble everything down out of the politeness of being fed. The moment he was done he ran for the door just leaving Sanako alone at the counter.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Kanzaki!" said as he spun around, "I got to go! Bye!" he ran out the door.

Kit trotted to where his motorcycle was supposed to be but looked even more panicked as it wasn't there. Instead it was just Shinji's red motor scooter.

He angrily kicked the motor scooter, accidentally knocking it over and stubbing his toe.

He quickly hopped back inside about to ask if Shinji had left his keys when he saw them by his empty plate. He quickly snatched them up and left an awestricken Sanako still staring at his empty plate.

He picked up his respective helmet that was left behind and picked up the motor scooter riding off on it.


	11. Careful Maya, Kit Ambushed

**On the Road**

**"**_Where are you?"_ Kit thought to himself, still searching for Shinji while riding on the red motor scooter.

**Careful Maya**

Maya lay on the hard concrete floor adorned in the Siren suit. She choked for air just having been rammed by a green Wildboarder. She saw a blue armored Wildboarder charge for her and knew she couldn't afford the luxury of finding her breath.

Siren scrambled to her feet with soar ribs holding her foil sword at the ready.

"I got you!" coughed an unfamiliar voice.

She glanced over her shoulder at Kamen Rider Thrust as he rammed into the red Wildboarder that was charging for her.

His help couldn't have come at a better time. She drew a card and immediately slotted it into the hilt of her foil sword, "_Guard Vent!" _She caught the white birdlike shield. The blue Wildboarder rammed into Siren and she burst into a storm of feathers letting it continue on its path.

Siren materialized in front of Kamen Rider Thrust, "Are you okay?" She winced as the blue Wildboarder crashed into the mirrored version of Grace's Bookstore.

"Don't get any stupid ideas to finish me off." He staggered to his feet.

"Kamen Rider Gai?" Siren questioned at meeting another Rider from Kitaoka's world. He sounded nothing like Mike.

Gai drew a card and threw it at the slot in his shoulder, _"Advento!" _There was no effect. "Damn it!" he cursed punching the cement floor.

Siren hesitated a moment wondering why nothing happened. If the deck was broken she knew she had to protect this guy and turned her back to him. "Get out of here! I'll hold them off for as long as I can." She ordered drawing another card and slotted it into the hilt of her foil sword. _"Sword Vent!"_ She reached up catching her javelin.

"Why?" He pushed to be in front of her, "I'm not indebting myself to another Rider. It's a free for all!"

The Green Wildboarder ran in at full speed.

Siren wasn't having this macho attitude. She pushed passed Gai and charged right for the Green Wildboarder determined to protect him.

She had intended to stop and use the javelin to scrape at the monsters leg but then the Red one rushed in as well. She had to go with plan 'B': she swiped one end of the javelin at the green ones legs and successfully tripped it. But the red one was coming in too fast for her to attack.

Fortunately she was saved by a red blur that sent the red Wildboarder flying with limbs flailing. It crashed into a tree knocking the entire plant over. The stunt knocked the red Kamen Rider forward off his motorcycle and fell on his back.

"Kit!" Siren cried happy to see him. Hopefully the Dragon Deck was working properly.

He got to his feet dazed but put most of his weight on one his right leg. He was choking and holding his chest but managed to croak, "Kit's safe at my home." Said a voice unlike the Rider she knew. "I'm Kido Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuki?"

"Oh!" Siren introduced herself grabbing Ryuki's hand to shake. "Maya Young, temping as Kamen Rider Siren,"

"Nice to meet you." He said back as they shook hands.

Kitaoka warned that this Kido guy would be clumsy, either way she was happy to have his help.

Siren saw the Green Wildboarder she had tripped get to its feet and immediately start sprinting their way.

She hated to be rude but pulled on Ryuki's hand using him as leverage to stomp on the lighter of the monsters. It stopped like it was stunned but she and Ryuki were thrown back.

She let go of Ryuki to rub her soar shin.

Ryuki got up so he could draw a card. It was amazing on how he looked exactly like Kit did with the suit on. He slotted the card, _"Advento!"_

Nothing happened.

"Ha! Yours' is broken too!" Gai had taunted.

"I just drew the wrong card!" Ryuki yelled back to Gai. It sounded like he was making excuses, "If yours' is broken then get the hell out of here!"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE ARGUING!" Siren scolded getting back up. She was beginning to second guess having their help.

Ryuki jumped a little like he was surprised and just shoved Siren.

"Hey!" She cried at the rude gesture, falling on her rear end. That was until she saw that Ryuki had taken the full on the attack of the blue armored Wildboarder. He flew back knocking over a patio set.

Siren looked on shocked, in her minds eye it was Kit that received that brutal attack.

The green one was coming around about to attack when Gai dove putting his arms around it. He miraculously held it back as it tried to swat around for its freedom.

"You're going to pay for that!" Siren shrieked holding her javelin ready to face off against the blue armored one.

Ryuki climbed to his feet and drew a card, _"Swordo Vento!" _A sword successfully shot down from the sky and landed in his hand. He had charged in with a limp and tried to spear the returning red one but only succeeded in holding onto it… and getting dragged.

**Evil Twin**

JTC emerged from a window of Grace's Bookstore, "Don't tell me you plan to waste your time here watching the gullible little reporter play Kamen Rider."

"She's honored the name Kamen Rider," Price backed up, "unlike you amateurs."

"Really?" JTC taunted Price showing him the purple deck. "If I'm such an amateur then how come I'm the one who has the deck?"

"Not for long." Price dashed over to JTC.

The hacker hopped before he made a run for it leading the foot chase.

**Nothing to Say**

Kit finally found the source of the ringing at Grace's Bookstore. He dismounted the motor scooter and ran up to the windows. He could see Siren and to his relief found Ryuki. They were fighting but wasn't sure if it was Kamen Rider Thrust or Gai helping them.

Kit saw they needed help and immediately transformed becoming Dragon Knight. He jumped into the pool-like window and emerged on Ventara.

Ryuki redirected the speeding red Wildboarder with just his sword. He wasn't putting a lot of weight on his left leg and fell from the maneuver.

"SHINJI!" Dragon Knight cried.

He glanced at his counterpart then at his motorcycle. It wasn't far and he needed to get it to him.

"Kit-san?" Ryuki scooted back holding his leg.

Gai was losing his grip on the green one as they ran around in circles and it freed itself throwing Gai.

"Kit! Watch out!" Maya's voice warned from the Siren suit. She turned back to the blue armored Wildboarder. She spun around and hit in the back with her Javelin.

Dragon Knight saw the green one coming for him and drew a card and slotted it, _"Guard Vent!" _Dragon knight was about to catch his shield.

"_Confine Vento!"_

"What!" Dragon Knight said as the shield vanished. He glanced over to Gai who thrust his chin up, probably arrogantly smirking under his helmet. Dragon Knight dove out of the way letting the green one rush by.

Dragon Knight rolled to his feet and ran to help Ryuki.

"You can't fight with your leg the way it is!" he scolded helping Ryuki to his feet.

"That's why I took your motorcycle." Ryuki told Dragon Knight while being helped over to the vehicle. "But I got knocked off! I'm still not used to the torque on that thing! It's too bad I can't fight using a Rider Shooter." Ryuki mounted up, handing Dragon Knight the sword. "All right here goes." He sped off screaming.

"Um…?" Dragon Knight watched Ryuki try to right himself on his motorcycle. "Guess he wasn't kidding about the torque." He said a little embarrassed.

Ryuki narrowly ran over Siren had she not back flipped out of the way. But he did ram the Blue Wildboarder monster she was fighting with.

"Hey, you!" Gai nudged Dragon Knight, "Are you sure that was a good idea?" he asked.

"He'll get the hang of it." Dragon Knight said casually to Gai then whispered unsure, "…I hope."

"Well, I'm getting out of here before Kido runs me over." Gai ran to the bus stop and jumped into the sign vanishing.

"Gee… thanks for the help." Dragon Knight said sarcastically.

He tried to side step the green monster at last second but wasn't fast enough. He spun around before hitting the ground and dropped his sword. He cradled his right arm, now stinging like hell.

Dragon Knight rolled over and pushed off the ground with his left arm. There was still a fight going and he sprinted for his sword. He summersault across the cement and snatched it up.

He turned to the Green monster as it wiped its right foot and charged for him. Dragon Knight wasn't sure how to attack this thing but sprinted for it anyway. He jumped up twisting in the air and stuck the sword into the Green monster where the head should have been. He landed in a crouch and looked back to see if it had any affect and it did… in just getting it angrier. It ran for him and Dragon Knight tried to out run it. He found himself about to run into a wall and used it to fun up and flip over it missing the attack. He jumped at it and held on.

Siren glanced over her shoulder at Dragon Knight and thought she had a déjà vu.

Dragon Knight was thrown and landed on his bad arm. He got back up.

The Green Monster before him was now even angrier. Dragon Knight didn't have any time to evade it and got rammed. It carried him as it crashed through a wall of Grace's Bookstore and another wall.

Dragon Knight managed to pick his sword out of the green Wildboarder's 'head'. He slashed at it and managed to get it to drop him.

Siren was still working on the blue one.

"Move out of the way!" Ryuki warned.

Siren swung her Javelin striking up at the monsters torso and ran away while it was confused. Ryuki ran over it with enough force to send the blue one flying.

Dragon Knight ran out of the stores new 'door' and saw the Blue armored Wildboader come flying at him. The Green one was trying to come back after him. He didn't have enough time to get out of the way and fell back as flat as he could. The robust Blue monster collided with the Green one and both exploded.

"Nice shot!" commented Siren.

"You think?" Ryuki asked modestly scratching the back of his head and recovered, "I mean, of course it was! I was trying to get them to do that the whole time."

Dragon Knight trotted over to them.

"Kit!" Siren called.

"You missed one!" He called and drew a card fighting with his stinging hand. He fought with himself to keep from dropping it and slotted it. _"Final Vent!"_

Dregradder presented himself as Dragon Knight jumped, twirled in the air and he vented the last Wildboarder. He stood in a small ring of fire out of breath and held his searing right arm.

"Kit!" Siren called his attention running up to him, "I'm so glad I found you! We need to talk."

Dragon Knight was silent he didn't want to face Siren/Maya. He didn't want to run into his Riders for this reason. He didn't want to talk about Len, the Advent Void or anything.

"Kit?" Siren said again uncertain if she got his attention. "It's about Len."

"No, Maya forget it." He said.

"What? But Len, he's-" She began when she jumped back shocked.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Dragon Knight snapped running off and into the reflective map board.

"Kit!" Siren called after him a little hurt.

"I'll try and talk to him." Ryuki started the Motorcycle again.

"Not with that leg you're not." Kase walked up to them from the street grabbing their attention. "I was watching the fight."

"Who are you?" Ryuki inquired.

"My name is Kase." She introduced herself, "I'm the original Kamen Rider Siren."

Siren turned to the map board that Dragon Knight had vanished through. She looked at the ground sadly, _Kit's taking this a lot harder than I thought._

Siren took a step back and held her arms at waist high shedding her armor. Maya sighed disappointed that Kit got away. She turned to Kase to deal with the matter at hand.

"The two of you share the same Kamen Rider deck?" Ryuki questioned and jumped like he was surprised, "How are able to get around the mirror world?"

"This is Ventara, the world behind the mirrors." Kase tried to explain.

"It's Kido, right?" Maya asked to be certain of his name.

"Yes."

"We'll explain everything while Kase heals your leg."

Ryuki looked back and forth at the two women and agreed.

Ryuki had shed his armor and both Maya and Kase were surprised he didn't look anything like Kit.

"Come on, let's get you over to a bench." Kase said.

She and Maya helped Shinji off the motorcycle.

**Ambushed**

Dragon Knight sat under a rusty railroad bridge to think.

He tried to move his right hand and get it used to the stinging so it wouldn't bother him so much.

_The Void… What's really going to happen when it's closed off? I don't want to have to say good-bye to any of them. _Dragon Knight thought and found himself suddenly thinking about his mother. She was also someplace where he could not follow, falling ill and suddenly she was gone. Then his father disappeared because of Xaviax, the darkest time in his life.

_"I know what it's like to lose someone…" Len told him._

Dragon Knight banged the back of his head against the wall looking at the tracks above. He knew he was evading his problems. It was silly to think that by avoiding the other Riders would prolong their stay.

Dragon Knight got up and picked up his sword with his left hand then headed home. Then he heard quickened footsteps suddenly headed his way and someone kicked him on the back.

"Hey!" Dragon Knight turned and was punched across the helmet and hit across the chest with a weapon. He staggered back holding his chest and saw his attacker, "Strike!"

"You're the second one to call me that…" said a voice unlike Price. This guy sounded snakelike, sadistic but not as smooth of talker as JTC. He had to be from Shinji's word.

'Strike' rolled his head with very audible cracks in his neck. "It vexes me." He wound his arm up and brought a spiral world down on Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight blocked with his own sword and stomped 'Strike' in the stomach. As he staggered back, Dragon Knight managed to get two slashes across the purple Riders' chest and stomach.

'Strike' spun around and side kicked Dragon Knight on his all ready damaged right hand. Dragon Knight grunted at the pain as he spun with the attack tripping over his own two feet. 'Strike' didn't hesitate to go on the attack again and kicked him repeatedly on the side.

It hurt Dragon Knight like hell and 'Strike's' sickening laughter rang through his ears.

Dragon Knight managed to roll back onto his own feet. 'Strike' had back slashed and down slashed trying to get the red Rider. Dragon Knight kept jumping back until he knocked himself into a metal pillar. To make matters worse he pinned himself to be kneed in the gut.

His vision was suddenly blinded by 'Strike's' large hand grabbing his helmet and ramming the back of his head into the pillar twice. Then he threw Dragon Knight to the floor behind him.

Dragon Knight dropped his sword, "Just who are you?" he asked holding the back his head as he rolled to his feet disoriented and crashed into a dumpster. "Ah!"

"A nightmare." 'Strikes' voice hissed behind him.

Dragon Knight needed to do something fast or he'd be in trouble and turned around leaning against the dumpster then drew a card. "_Attack Vent!"_ That would buy Dragon Knight some time.

'Strike' was in mid swing when he paused, he saw the dragon coming and drew a card slotting it into the scepters snakehead. _"Advento!"_

Dregradder was in striking range when Evildiver slams the dragon off course.

"What!" Dragon Knight cried shocked that Evildiver was with the wrong Rider.

Dragon Knight held himself up hooking his bad arm over to the inside of the dumpster.

'Strike' upper-cut Dragon Knight with his free hand, slashed at his prey three times across the chest with his sword and stomped on the arm holding him up with more force than before.

'Strike' gave another gleeful laugh at Dragon Knights cried out.

Dragon Knight pulled his injured arm off the dumpster and tried to make a run for it when he heard, _"Advento!" _The once missing Metalgelas charged at him and sent him flying sideways into a steel support beam. He wrapped around it before landing fetal position on the floor holding his aching side and arm.

"Ah! Ever hear of a handicap?" Dragon Knight's voice strained. "There is no reason to be fighting!"

'Strike" stopped in his tracks, silently bringing his sword to his side.

Dragon Knight sat up thinking he might've gotten through to this 'Strike'.

"Your voice is different..." 'Strike' pointed out as he drew a card, "Two messed up worlds…" He flipped the card between his fingers, "more of the same riders … Mirror lords… it confuses me!" He hissed, "But you're still an idiot." He slotted the card, _"Unite Vento!" _

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Dragon Knight tired to hoof it despite his body screaming at him. He wouldn't find a reflective surface in time!

EvilDiver, Metalgelas, and Venosnaker mutated into one chimerical being. It drew one deep breath and fired away. Dragon Knight tried to out run the rain of the fire but was caught in it and enveloped in the intense heat. He was thrown high enough to have come mere inches away from the tracks over head. His arms flailed in a momentary weightlessness before slamming onto his back into the pavement.

Dragon Knight tried to get up, weak, exhausted, banged up, and could barely get his vision to focus. He involuntarily gave up, slipping in and out of consciousness. All the while he could see 'Strike's' feet as he stalked over to him. Dragon Knight saw 'Strike' standing over his motionless body before turning to contract beast like he had a sacrifice to deliver. He drew a card and slotted it.

"_Final Vento!" _

Dragon Knight's head rolled to the side to see Genocider whipped its own head at its chest, sunk its snakelike teeth into its own flesh and ripped out a chunk opening a vortex.

Ohja rolled his head before giving Dragon Knight one powerful kick getting him airborne.

Dragon Knight saw where he was headed and tried to regain control of his hands. He attempted in vain to grab hold of something, anything…


	12. What Fortune, revolation

**What Fortune**

Dragon Knights' arms were flailing, trying in vain to grasp onto anything. He hurled through the air towards the vortex in Genociders' chest.

For a second he thought he saw a black blur and then, "Oof!" He was speared by a large mechanical bat and tumbled out of the vortex's path. He lay on the hard pavement grateful for the save.

Then he saw Genocider roar as it was attacked from behind with a powerful blast and toppled over.

"Kido!" Dragon Knight heard Wing Knight address him by the wrong name and with a completely different voice.

Dragon Knight climbed to his feet with some difficulty, holding his aching side.

"Kido! Are you all right?" He asked over his shoulder, his Rapier pointed in 'Strike's' direction.

"You're not Wing Knight." Dragon Knight pointed out.

He needed to hunch over, choking to breathe. Everything hurt.

He glanced around and saw Torque (…or was it Zolda?) still holding the rocket launcher at 'Strike'.

The Wing Knight double stole another glance over his shoulder, "Ah, so you're the other Kamen Rider Ryuki."

Genocider roared stealing everyone's attention. All around saw the chimerical monster with glowing cracks all over its mutated body. However, instead of blowing apart it separated into the three original monsters once more. They head for of all with the exception of 'Strike'.

Venosnaker slithered over to an exhausted Dragon Knight and spat its toxic venom at him. Dragon Knight wasn't sure he'd be able to avoid the attack when he was pushed out of the way.

"Defend yourself!" The Wing Knight double ordered Dragon Knight retracting his own hand. Evildiver took a swipe at him and he needed to take his own advice against the contract beast.

Dragon Knight glanced around. He knew his sword had to be somewhere. He saw it, ran, despite his injuries and rolled out of the way of another venomous spit.

"Where is that Dragon when you need him?" Dragon Knight asked and he received. Dregradder came souring out of the sky and aimed to bite the overgrown cobra. With the snake distracted Dragon Knight pushed off the ground and made a run for his sword.

"Who should I attack first?" 'Strike' said surveying the fight.

JTC ran up from behind as Kamen Rider Strike. He hooked his snake-like staff around the twin Rider's neck. He dragged his reluctant armored twin away from the fight, now struggling in his grip. "Aw, don't feel bad that no one will play with you." Strike said playfully in his ear. Then he released the twin with more of a throw. "Cause you still got me to deal with."

The Strike Twin quizzically tilted his head in an animal-like fashion. Then he roared and ruthlessly swung away at Kamen Rider Strike like a mad man.

Strike parried away a few swings with only his staff and laughed the whole time taunting, "What were you aiming at?"

"I'm the only Kamen Rider Ohja!" He swung away as he roared, "I'll destroy vexing doubles!"

Strike's staff clanged with Ohja's sword, both trying to push the other back. Strike put all his strength into it coming to a stalemate.

"Did you say O.J.?" Strike put a boot to Ohja's stomach. "I am a little parched." He joked after hearing Ohja loud and clear.

Ohja roared thrashing in place, kicking over aluminum trash cans, pointlessly hacking away at innocent bags of garbage spreading trash everywhere.

Strike looked on taken aback, "What the heck? Are you a complete Psycho?"

Ohja turned to Strike again and drew a card then slotted it. _"Final Vento!"_

"Aw, crap." Strike said bluntly, he didn't count on Ohja using a Final Vent.

Venosnaker slithered over but not without its rattle tripping Dragon Knight.

"Ah!" Dragon Knight quickly scrambled to his feet.

Ohja jumped high into the air with a back flip.

Another, _"Final Vento!" _came from behind Strike.

"This doesn't look good." Dragon Knight commented seeing Magnagiga emerge from the ground as Metalgelas charged for him.

"Come on!" Wing Knight's double pulled Dragon Knight's shoulder getting him to follow.

Dragon Knight couldn't protest with Evildiver still following the Wing Knight twin. Now the monster was coming for him too and followed for his own safety.

Strike glanced over his shoulder as Magnagiga unleashed a wave of missiles and back at Ohja just as he lunched from the Snake's snout. He made a suicide run right for the missiles. The salvo blew back all the advent beasts but Strike dove under them. Ohja got caught in the missile fire and was blown away with his beasts.

"Thanks! I'm out of here!" Strike said to who he assumed was Torque and ran off.

**Revelations**

Kit emerged from the surface of black trash bags in the alternate ally. He was just happy to be away from the fighting and relax a bit. He held his sore right arm now in even worse shape. That other Strike was brutal.

The Wing knight double had come through before he did. He turned to Wing Knight's armor double curious over his appearance. He had really defined cheekbones and didn't look friendly. It was almost a relief he looked nothing like Len.

_So this must Ren_, Kit half smiled about to thank him for the save when Ren spoke first.

"So, you were the one who beat Kamen Rider Ryuki." Ren more stated than asked.

"What?" Kit turned to him with an accused look at the question. "No, I didn't beat Ryuki, I mean Shinji. Ah!" He snorted massaging a tender area on his arm. "I know when last I left him he was talking to a friend of mine." Kit winced trying to massage the pain away. "He's not a bad guy… just a bit…" Kit searched for the right word, "hyper."

"You're a strange one." Ren lazily smirked, "Usually anybody who meets Kido Shinji wants to kill him."

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy to me." Kit tried to smile but only managed a smirk.

The whole time Kit had been around Shinji he found his quirks amusing.

"The two of you are a lot alike." Ren said coolly.

JTC jumped out of the trash bags and was followed by some tall silent guy with almost reddish, curly hair, very clean cut.

Kit looked a little confused as to why JTC had the Strike deck. The other guy that jumped out kind of reminded Kit of Lurch, from the Addams' Family.

"Garo?" said Ren mildly surprised at the stranger, "I was expecting Kitaoka."

Garo's expression changed to a depressed one and strode away saying nothing.

"Funny, for a moment I thought you were Drew." Said JTC patting Garo's back glad to see that it wasn't the overbearing con-man. He got the evil eye and backed off. "Right..."

Again Kit was about to question JTC when Ren spoke up. "You should know," Ren addressed Kit again, "All Kamen Riders are enemies. If we don't fight, then we don't survive."

"What?" Kit dropped asking JTC anything. "No matter how many times I hear that it doesn't make any sense!" Kit said with more disgust than what he wanted because of the pain in his arm. "The Kamen Riders are the protectors of Earth and Ventara. A friend of mine," Kit looked away briefly uneasy about mentioning Len, "He's from Ventara!"

"Len, right?" Ren said bitterly, "…Kamen Rider Wing Knight?"

"Yeah," Kit nodded, "He could explain this to you better than I could."

"He could…" Ren said cold and emotionless, "that is, were he still around."

"What do you mean 'were he still around?'" Kit asked confused.

"We already fought…" Ren said taking step closer to Kit, "Kamen Rider Wing Knight is dead."

Kit felt a slight chill run down his spine, even though he didn't believe it. "You mean… he was Vented," He asked trying to correct him, "sent to the advent void… right?"

"When a Kamen Rider fights…" Garo spoke up in his somber state like he understood the loss. "He is to fight to the death."

_"Vented?" Shinji questioned, "You mean they were killed?"_

It didn't hit Kit until he remembered what Shinji said and was silent with shock, going numb. His eyes roamed around not wanting to believe it but found himself doing so.

He hadn't seen Len since he stormed out of the meeting two days ago. This Ren seemed certain of it. Len was gone?

"Wing Nut is actually gone?" JTC said like adding salt to the wound. "You did what we couldn't."

Kit still stood there as a blank then found himself yelling upset. "HOW COULD YOU KILL ANOTHER RIDER? HOW COULD YOU KILL LEN?" Kit needed to sit down and did so not caring how cold the asphalt was beneath him.

Kit's world went spinning around him. He could barely even hear Shinji when he finally showed up—in perfect condition—and pushing Kit's bike.

"Kit-san!" Shinji called out panting for air, "Kit-san, are you all right?"

The world around him was muffled out.

"Oh boo-hoo," mocked Ritchie walking up to the group. "Did little baby dragon find out he lost his B.F.F.?"

Kit got to his feet, blew past Shinji and took off on his motorcycle. He wanted to be alone.

JTC stuck around to see who was who just to be certain… and to see if the two idiots from the other day managed to accomplish their task. Most of these other Riders—so far—definitely seemed more hard core than what he was accustomed to.

"Looks like Little Dragon just couldn't take the news." Ritchie said being his typical jerk of a self.

"What happened?" Shinji threw up his arms and asked the group. He called on a guy named, "Ren?"

"I only told him the fate of Kamen Rider Wing Knight." Ren arrogantly walked off to his motorcycle parked conveniently nearby.

"What?" Shinji looked confused.

"Kamen Rider Wing Knight is dead." With that Ren put his helmet on and sped off in the same direction Kit left.

"What!" Shinji said shocked then gathered himself again, "Hey, Ren! Ren!" He chased after him and coasted to stop, "Will you get back here? Ren!" he then incoherently mumbled what he had wanted to say.

"That guy hardly looked like he could take Wing Knight." Ritchie scoffed, "I could've done it if I got a second chance."

JTC rolled his eyes smirking. While he had been around to see that fight, Len still had Ritchie out classed.

"Shut up!" Shinji scolded Ritchie, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Ritchie only smirked looking down Shinji, (he was a short guy) "Still that's one down for the tournament."

Shinji glanced at Ritchie then turned his attention to the guy, Garo.

"Goro-san, what are you doing here?" Shinji asked before becoming crestfallen. "Then Kitaoka-san…"

"Sensei is-," Goro started.

JTC didn't really care for the news but it kept him entertained for the moment. Then they fell silent as headlights shown on the group and slowed to a stop before them. All four of them had to shield their eyes from the light. The passenger door opened and a tall figure stepped out. He rounded the car to become a silhouette before the head lights.

"Now who showed up?" Ritchie voiced annoyed.

The tall guy, Garo, seemed to finally show emotion, a smile. "Sen… Sensei?"

This Shinji guy ran up to check for himself, "Kitaoka-san!"

"Sensei, you're alive!"

"Yes," Kitaoka replied responding only to Garo, "if only revived temporarily."

_Revived? _"So which Kamen Rider are you?" JTC finally inquired.

Goro tossed over the deck and Kitaoka caught it one handed and showed them the bull emblem. "Kamen Rider Zolda." He introduced himself.

"Torque's double." JTC said at the guy who looked like a lawyer, then said insulted, "Great everybody else has a better double and I get the freakin' psycho."

"You fought Asakura?" the lawyer looked surprised.

Lacey sat behind the drives' seat and exhaled from the tension, "That's a lot of Riders." She finally scowled at JTC and saw him run off.

**On the Road**

Kit was speeding down the road channeling his anger into his motorcycle, fighting his own mental battle. He didn't want to believe Len was gone and wanted to race over to Kamen Rider HQ to be sure. But part of him didn't want to return in case it was true.

He glanced at his mirrors and saw a familiar motorcyclist in a long coat. He glanced back to be sure, and sure enough Ren was following him. Kit just wanted to think and wasn't in the mood for company. He tried to lose him across the city. Kit went down unfamiliar alleyways but Ren navigated through them like he knew the area. Then Kit led the chase down an industrial district weaving between buildings. Kit had lost him a few times and when he thought he was gone, Ren appeared again in his small mirrors.

Kit figured he may as well get this issue over with and pulled into a strip mall parking lot.

He switched off the engine and just sat there in silence. He just wanted to pulverize Ren, ride around, check at HQ but restraining himself and counted.

"Don't you want to avenge your friend?" Ren asked turning off his engine.

Kit felt something snap in him and roughly threw off his helmet not caring where it landed. He stormed over to one of the cars without a single word. He angrily stared into his banged up reflection and raised his deck about to summon his belt. But he hesitated, regaining some control of himself.

"What's wrong?" Kit saw Ren dismount from his motorcycle in the reflection and pull his deck from his inner jacket pocket. "Does my transformed state remind you too much of Kamen Rider Wing Knight?" He taunted… no he wasn't taunting, it was difficult for Kit to read Ren.

Ren stood behind him, his face showing over Kit's shoulder in the vans reflection. What was that in his eyes? Guilt? Resentment?

Kit lowered the deck, "you just followed me to get me to fight?" Kit almost growled coming to the conclusion that if he himself wanted revenge, that Ren had followed him get this issue of Len off of his own shoulders.

"Asakura did a real number on you. I doubt you would've gotten to your destination without falling off your bike."

"I don't know why you other Kamen Riders feel like you need to baby sit me!" Kit said bitter, and then tried returning to his motorcycle when Ren clapped a firm hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"I didn't come to baby sit. What I want to know is why a human from Earth is friends with one of the Mirror World humans?"

"Why? Just so once you find out you'll kill me, too?" Kit shook Ren's hand off. "Just like you did Len?"

Ren shoved Kit turning him around and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I can do that at any time. You're in no shape to argue, nor can you fight your way out of it."

Kit shoved Ren away and hissed, "You're nothing like Len! And to see you wearing the same armor as him makes me sick!"

"No, I'm not Len." Ren said still being his cool self. "Tell me about the Mirror World." Ren demanded.

"It's called Ventara!" Kit said simmering down, "Len was the sole survivor of his world then Xaviax attacked Ventara and their Kamen Riders. He came from his world behind the mirrors to Earth to stop Xaviax from taking us, too. But when he got here Xaviax had already appointed other corrupted Kamen Riders to stop him. He was the one who told me what this deck was that I was carrying around, before I made a contract with the dragon. We managed to bring them and everyone from Earth back by defeating Xaviax." Kit looked away with regret, "I should have said good-bye when I had the chance."

"I see. There was no rivalry but an apprenticeship-mentorship." Ren just returned to his motorcycle.

"That's it?" Kit asked after all that.

Ren put on his helmet, "That's all I wanted to know. Unless if you happen to know where the nearest hospital is."

"It's best to avoid that kind of attention." Kit said about his injuries he had just been at the hospital earlier that day.

"That's fine. But it's not for you."

Kit examined Ren from a distance confused, "You don't look hurt."

"I have other business and that's all I'm saying." He said being mysterious, "So do you know of one or not, kid?"

"My name is Kit Taylor," Kit said so Ren wouldn't call him a kid, "and yes I do know of one." Kit mounted up his motorcycle and put on his helmet. He flexed his aching hand a few time to get comfortable it was his driving hand. Once he got a comfortable grip he led the way.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," Kit mumbled.

They drove side by side. Kit couldn't understand why Ren would want to go to a hospital. With everything warped, all medical buildings must crowded with patients.

Kit led Ren there anyway, not once getting an answer when he asked other than a, "Just shut the hell up and drive!"

They pulled up to the hospital he had been at earlier. Kit put his visor and announced, "We're here."

He winced as the ambulance in the driveway unloaded a bloodied up patient.

Ren found a place to park and Kit followed. He didn't tell Kit anything, just up and left.

"Gee, be back in a few minutes? Wait here? Nothing." Kit grumbled as he turned off his engine and followed as Ren had already crossed the threshold.

Ren was rather hard for Kit to find in the crowded corridors. There were several guys in all black. Then he thought he had spotted him. He appeared to know where he was going. Then Ren hesitated before a door. Even from a distance Kit could tell Ren found what he was looking for.

Ren went in.

Kit followed curious. He didn't get an explanation so he'd find out for himself why Ren wanted to be here.

He read the plaque of the open door _Ogawa Eri._ He saw Ren standing there and leaned against the doorway.

"I was worried," said a woman and Kit quirked an eyebrow, "You were with me when I woke up but you disappeared all of a sudden."

"I was busy." Ren replied, he sounded like he was happy.

"I wish you would stop fighting." Ogawa Eri sounded sad.

Kit looked down, understanding why they were there. He reached for the handle and slid the door shut allowing Ren and Eri their privacy.

"_I never liked it either." Shinji admitted. "For a long time… I only fought to protect people… From getting eaten by the mirror monsters. Everyone had a wish they wanted to fulfill. Kanzaki Shiro gave them that chance, but the Kamen Riders had to kill each other for it. The final Rider would have his wish granted."_

Kit glanced at the door again. He understood better, even though he didn't like it and left to go outside. Then Kit paused in his tracks and looked over his shoulder…

"_Kanzaki… would take the life… of the last Rider."_

Kit continued on his way out. He would stick around for a while longer and keep an eye on Ren. He'd put aside his anger toward him for now to make sure he would be all right.


	13. Deja vu, Round II

**Home**

Kit sat on his motorcycle outside the hospital. He debated on weather or not he should get looked at... again… in the same day. How would he explain this?

"What are you still doing here?" Ren asked, breaking Kit's train of thought.

Ren walked up to his motorcycle parked next to Kit. He looked like he was in surprisingly the same bad mood as he had left.

Kit couldn't help but smirk after finding out why they were really there. "I never pictured you the type to have a girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ren asked offended.

"That was why you wanted my help. You were looking for your girl."

"Snooping little brat." Ren mumbled as he mounted up his motorcycle. "Learn to mind your own business…" He turned to Kit suspicious, "You seem to be in better mood. What about your pal, Len?" he reminded.

Kit's smirk melted away and looked away with mourning than revenge and voiced his mind. "Something's can't be changed. It's not like fighting you will bring him back."

"You're surprisingly forgiving." Ren said.

Kit was the one to drive off without a word this time leaving Ren.

He wanted to look after him but with the information of Len still fresh it his mind it was impossible at the moment. Hopefully he'd be able to stomach the guy better in the morning.

Kit needed his rest and found his apartment a lot faster remembering the roads he and Shinji had gone down earlier.

He couldn't believe Len was gone…

**Déjà vu**

Len sped down an industrial district on Earth still searching for Akiyama Ren. His pulse was racing and of course he was stressing. He thought he sensed his armored twin on pursuit of his best friend. If anything happened to Kit-

A motorcyclist jumped out from the next intersection. "Oh Shit!" They cursed.

Tires screeched as Len and the motorcyclist came inches from ramming into each other.

Cam lifted his visor turning to Len confused. "Len?"

Len sat back relieved then lifted his visor looking around suspicious, "Déjà vu." He noted the area but the wrong time.

"When did you wake up?" Cam asked.

"A couple of hours ago," Len leaned forward, "Where were you?"

"You know about the other Riders right? I was after my double. The little punk managed to get away and my deck is virtually broken."

Len didn't like the sound of that. "Yours' too?"

"Yeah but so is his and Quinn's."

"Quinn too?" Len couldn't believe it and changed the subject, "Listen, do you know where Kit is?"

"Haven't seen him since he walked out of the meeting," Cam told Len. "Since then these other Rider's have showed up. Hopefully he hasn't met any of them yet."

"Hopefully," Len said more as wishful thinking. "If you can, try and avoid a Kamen Rider calling himself Knighto." Len then warned, "He has full control of my contract beast."

"So that's what happened?" Cam smirked under his helmet now knowing. "Just hope that Kase finds him before I do."

"For your own safety stick to your double, Kamen Rider Knighto isn't someone to be taken lightly."

"Just how many guys are we dealing with?" Cam wanted a rough estimate.

"Wish I knew." Len admitted, "Something tells me there are still a lot more to come."

"Have you run into Quinn?" It was Cam's turn to ask.

"I haven't seen him."

"Great." Cam said sarcastically then asked, "What did you mean by Déjà vu?"

"I ran into Brad Barrett in this spot."

"That slow poke?" Cam joked.

"Good thing he's not around to hear you say that."

"Try racing him and see for yourself."

Len put his visor down. "Take care of yourself."

"You'll need it." Cam threw back putting down his visor.

They drove off.

Len wasn't succeeding in his search. He still needed to know that Kit was all right. Ren would have to wait and thought to check for Kit at his apartment.

Once Len was at the apartment building he sensed the younger Rider at home. Eager to know he was all right Len rushed up the stairs and down the hall. He opened the unlocked door. But to his disappointment some stranger was in the apartment. As with Kitaoka and Chance he still sensed Kit was here.

The stranger looked up at him with a disappointed smile. He set the picture he was looking at down on Kit's counter.

"I thought Kit-san might've come home." He said looking worried.

"Who are you?" Len asked suspicious and reached for his deck ready to fight.

The guy looked a little at ease and went over to grab Len's free hand for a friendly hand shake and smiled.

"Kido Shinji," He introduced himself, "a pleasure to meet you." He let go of Len's hand, "I guess make yourself at home. Kit-san should be back in a little bit."

Kit's home phone starting ringing and Len just let it be.

"KidoShinji?" Len called as he entered, closing the door behind him. He had to ask, "Are you the other Dragon Knight?"

Shinji pulled out his deck and smiled, "I'm Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kit-san and I have been helping each other around. He's a good kid. It's hard to believe he's a Rider. Oh! Would you happen to be Len?" he pocketed his deck.

"I am." Len said still with his guard up and stood by the corner of Kit's wall.

Shinji smiled looking relieved, "I see. He'll be happy to see you're all right."

"Why would he think anything's happened?" Len asked suspicious.

_The answering machine picked up, "This is Kit Taylor,"_

Len turned at the sound of Kit's voice.

"_Sorry I'm not home right now, just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"_Kit, this is your dad. Hopefully Len's told you about my 'assignments'. I still can't tell you where I am but I called to tell you I'm all right. If you see Master Eubulon tell him mission accomplished and I'm coming back." It hung up._

Len slapped his own forehead. He hadn't had the chance to tell Kit anything yet. Oh well, he'd tell him later and reminded, "What happened?"

Shinji scratched the back of head nervous, "Um… There's a rumor going around that you were… defeated."

The door opened again and a very exhausted Kit walked in. It didn't process to him that the door should've been locked. He didn't really look like he cared though. He looked terrible, upset and in physical pain.

"Kit-san!" Shinji greeted.

"Shinji," Kit took a deep breath surprised, but not all surprised to see Shinji. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now." he just laid it out there moseying into his apartment.

"Hey, Kit." Len said from behind him, concerned.

Kit turned to Len and looked shocked.

His mood completely turned around and his exhaustion completely evaporated. Excitement started welling up in the pit of Kits' stomach, "Len!" He smiled happy to see his best friend alive.

Kit meant to give Len the buddy hug but wound up tackling him instead and both fell through the mirror on the door.

Outside the apartment building Len and Kit fell from a set of windows onto the pavement.

"Ow!" Len complained at the hard landing on his back.

"Len!" Kit sat up next to Len excited, "I was told you were dead!"

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." He smiled as he sat up pleased to see Kit okay.

Kit helped Len up with his left hand.

Shinji jumped out of the window after them and scolded, "You guys scared me!"

"Shinji this is Len," Kit said, "Kamen Rider Wing Knight."

"We've all ready been introduced," Len told Kit.

"I was going to tell you earlier that Len was all right," Shinji said to Kit, "But you just took off!"

"Oh," Kit looked ashamed, "Sorry about just leaving like that." Kit apologized.

"And here I didn't think you would show up so soon…"

Everyone turned to Ren who was sitting on his motorcycle. He must have followed Kit home.

"…Kamen Rider Wing Knight." He said scowling.

Len narrowed his eyes and felt his blood boil at the man before them. "Kamen Rider Knighto." He hissed.

"So you survived… how disappointing." Ren pulled out his deck as he dismounted the bike.

"Don't count on winning round two." Len pulled out his deck.

"No!" Kit cried, "Guys Stop!"

"Ren!" Shinji called, "Not this again! There is no reason for the fighting!" Shinji ran over to him, "You got what you wanted didn't you?"

"Len, come on! We don't have to fight." Kit tried to get his friend to stop by standing in his way. But he hadn't seen that look in Len's eyes since they first met. Kit knew he wasn't going to get him to stop unless if he fought Len himself.

Len ran for his respective motorcycle and Ren turned his own small mirror.

"Kamen Rider!" Len called speeding off on screeching tires into a dark panel. It was meant for the Riders to reach Kit's apartment in a hurry, not a duel!

"Henshin!" Ren call flexing his arm, his armor appeared to him on Earth and he jumped into the small mirror.

Kit looked around and threw up his arms. He couldn't believe this feeling a sense of Déjà vu: telling people to stop fighting and nobody would listen.

For some reason Shinji was on the floor holding his cheek and Kit ran for the only Rider he's been able to depend on.

"Shinji!" Kit called and saw his counterpart had a busted lip. "Are you all right?" Kit helped him up.

"Ren, that hot head!" Shinji complained, rubbing his cheek. "We have to stop him before he really winds up killing Len!"

Kit looked at Shinji like that was absurd, "Or the other way around. Let's go!"

**Round II**

Wing Knight dismounted his motorcycle in one fluid spin anxious to get this fight started. Knighto was released from the Rider Shooter taking a while, probably to make an entrance. Wing Knight stood a safe distance away from Knighto. There was a deep loathing mixed in with some fear at his twin Rider.

"Heh," Knighto started almost mocking, "It was foolish of you to even try this again."

"We'll see!" Wing Knight sprinted for his opponent, as did the armored twin for him.

Wing Knight held his rapier blade down while Knighto was blade up and they clashed swords once. Wing Knight was able to put enough force into deflecting Knighto's blade and spun him around. Wing Knight then jumped and kicked Knighto's left armored shoulder.

Wing Knight anticipated Knighto's retaliation and did a barrel roll avoiding the diagonal slash up.

Wing Knight blocked another slash down. He and his armored twin ran sideways with swords still connected pushing at the other. Wing Knight had trouble mustering up the strength he needed as fear crept into his stomach and was pushed away. He staggered back and took a boot to the chest falling on the ground.

Wing Knight got a hold of himself in mid fall and fell on his back but sprang back onto his feet. He spun around and punched Knighto with the hilt of the rapier in the stomach.

Dragon Knight and Ryuki ran up, momentarily watching the fight confused.

"Which one is which?" Ryuki voiced for Dragon Knight.

"I don't know!" Dragon Knight said frustrated.

Wing Knight and Knighto's swords were wild clashing, sparks were flying everywhere at the intensity of the force behind them. They were moving around too much to tell who was who. The fighting style was even so much alike it was hard to tell the difference. They both spun around for a back kick and their legs wrapped around the others. One twisted around and the maneuver threw the other.

"Just stop them!" Dragon Knight ran in.

The dark Riders clashed swords again and Dragon Knight slapped a hand on the bicep of the dark rider that just got up.

"Len stop!" Dragon Knight cried.

"Wrong Rider." Ren's voice came from the one Dragon Knight had his hand on.

"What!" Dragon Knight shrieked at his error.

"Stay out of this!" Len voice warned from the other dark rider.

Wing Knight was kicked away again. He virtually saw himself slash at Dragon Knight's right shoulder and his counterpart drew a card.

"_Swordo Vento!"_

Wing Knight was steamed at Knighto for attacking his friend.

Dragon Knight just wondered why they couldn't attack any other limb. He was cradling his screaming arm. He turned back around to see what was going on and Knighto was behind him about to bring the lance down on him.

Wing Knight ran and jumped in with Rider kick getting Knighto between the shoulder blades. His opponent staggered forward and almost tripped on Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight scurried off to safe distance wondering what his next move should be.

Wing Knight all ready had his sword ready when Knighto spun around aiming to stab and deflected it creating an opening. Wing Knight kicked Knighto across the helmet with his ankle and swung his foot back and forth for a second kick, third, forth kick. Then Wing Knight spun around and jumped for a spinning heel kick from the other foot.

Knighto flipped over from the last one and fell on the hard pavement.

"Stop!" Shinji yelled from behind and held Wing Knight's arms back.

"Let go!" Wing Knight demanded struggling to be released. He needed to prove to himself he could beat this guy to extinguish his fear and loathing for him.

"You'll regret it if you do this." Shinji said from the red armor.

Wing Knight saw Knighto jump to his feet and tried to stab. Wing Knight and Ryuki yelped. Wing Knight was pushed out of the way. He turned and saw Ryuki fly back from the attack and Knighto come after him again.

Wing Knight ducked two slashes from the lance and back flipped from being stabbed in the foot.

Dragon Knight drew a card and his trembling hand gave him a lot of difficulty in slotting trying to it.

"_Swordo Vento!"_

Dragon Knight looked up as Ryuki had just drawn a card. Dragedder delivered the sword to Dragon Knight instead.

"Thanks!" He said to Ryuki.

He tried to slot the card and return the favor but his hand was too messed up. Dragon Knight instead pressed the card to his stomach and slipped the card back in the deck.

He and Ryuki ran in

Wing Knight felt the adrenaline rushing as Knighto twirled the lance over his head and from sided to side. He kept backing away trying not to get hit. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to block it what that much force building up.

Knighto tried to horizontally slash and Wing Knight tried to block with his sword when one of the red Riders help in blocked with their sword. He didn't expect another to jump in and kick Knighto in the chest and sent him flying.

"Are you okay with this?" Wing Knight asked.

"I just want to stop the fighting," said Ryuki with some distress and took his stance beside Wing Knight. "Right or wrong I will stop it."

Dragon Knight turned to Knighto keeping his guard up.

"So you finally decided." Knighto said. "Then don't hold back… Shinji." He charged for them.

Dragon Knight couldn't believe that Knighto still wanted to fight. The three of them charged for Knighto. Wing Knight took longer strides and slashed, his rapier was blocked then deflected and hit away with the butt of the lance. Ryuki tried a flying kick when Knighto ducked and flew clean over him. Dragon Knight jumped spinning with his sword in hand and was blocked by the lance.

Wing Knight charged in when Knighto twirled his lance knocking back Dragon Knight. Wing Knight tried to get a hit in and was deflected by Knighto twirling his lance.

They couldn't believe this guy was able to hold his own against the three of them. They kept slashing and Knighto kept deflecting.

Wing Knight felt something wrap around his neck and stopped fighting. He wasn't the only one. He saw Knighto had a white web-like substance around his wrist and Dragon Knight (or Ryuki) by the elbows.

Wing Knight turned around to see a Sheerghost trying to slurp him up. He cut himself free with the Rapier and slashed the Sheerghost from shoulder to hip and it exploded.

Dragon Knight was being pulled in by two Sheer ghosts and wound up his left arm cutting himself free.

He heard Ryuki cry out turned around to see him trying to grab onto something as he was being dragged across the floor. Dragon Knight ran to his aid. He stabbed at the web cutting Ryuki free.

Wing Knight looked around, "This can't be good." He commented at the variety of monsters lurking around and stocking over to them.

"Where are they all coming from?" Dragon Knight asked.

Knighto gave his best battle cry stealing everyone's attention. He swung his lance around popping all the monsters in his path and leaving a trail of explosions in his wake.

Dragon Knight was back to back with Ryuki slashing at the monsters coming at them. Dragon Knight drew a card and passed the card behind him to Ryuki. "Here, use it!"

"Thank you." Ryuki snatched the card and immediately slotted it ducking a swat from a newt. "_Swordo Vento!"_

"Take this!" Dragon Knight gave Ryuki the sword and caught the next one that flew to him.

He ran hacking away the monsters in front of him, kicked a newt in the stomach getting it to back off and sliced at the Sheerghost.

Wing Knight spun around and sliced at the legs of a newt and a raydragoon.

There was just way too many.

Dragon Knight spun missing the spit of another Sheerghost and jumped destroying it with sword in hand. He saw Knighto upgrade to survive mode, "I guess it's time for the big guns."

Dragon Knight drew a card, he flipped it over and revealed the survive card. A scorching wild fire surrounded dragon Knight as his Dragon visor turned into a gun in the shape of a dragons head. His had was still shaking but managed to insert the card into the mouth and closed it holding it up. His red armor upgraded into the survive mode.

Survive Dragon Knight drew another card _"Final Vent!" _Dragedder came racing out of the sky and transformed, into Draganzer. He jumped boarding the dragon as it changed into a vehicle.

Wing Knight drew a card and slotted it. _"Trick Vent!" _Several copies of him ran off to fight. He ran back and pulled on Ryuki to follow, "Come on, we'll be no use to them like this.

"Where are we going?" Ryuki asked.

"To the bikes!" Wing Knight said.

Survive Dragon Knight sped ahead and his dragon spat fire balls at clusters of monster.

Wing Knight sped out rammed into a cluster doing a u-turn speeding into another cluster.

"There are far too many!" Ryuki had yelled.

All of that only dropped them dropped the monster count by half but they were still coming out of the reflective surfaces.

"_Time Vent!" _The monsters all around froze in place.

"Hey," Survive Dragon Knight patted himself, "we're not affected."

"_Final vent!" _Another Rider sped out doing a spin out.

"Master Eubulon!" Wing Knight and Survive Dragon Knight called.

"Come. We don't have much time." Master Eubulon said and turned to the other riders. "You're welcome to join us if you wish, but I wouldn't advise staying longer than you have to. Most if not all questions will be answered." Master Eubulon did a quick U-turn leading the way.

Survive Knighto surprisingly followed right after Master Eubulon. Survive Dragon Knight and Wing Knight followed without question. Wing Knight glanced over his shoulder and saw Ryuki finally follow suit.


	14. Sorting Out, Choosing

**Got'cha**

Cam popped a wheelie at his frustration thinking about the day. He was knocked out cold from his last fight, his deck was broken, Quinn was no where to be found and Len lost Blackwing.

Cam's motorcycle dropped coming to a sudden stop at an intersection and anxiously waited for the light. "Come on." He growled and glanced around restless. Then he froze at who he saw sitting in the car next to him and his blood really boiled.

It was Jun in the drivers' seat, looking pissed off and messing with his phone. Then he happened to glance right at Cam and his eyes widened in a panic.

Cam revved up the motorcycle glaring under his helmet. "The hunt is on." He said in a low growl.

Jun had sped off with screeching tires and Cam gave chase speeding after him.

**Sorting Out**

Master Eubulon was the first to emerge from the dark panel still in full armor. He saw Ren and Shinji all ready waiting for them by a dark motorcycle. They both appeared nervous at his presence, showing it in their own way.

Kit emerged out of the panel on foot and trotted out of the way as Len sped out.

Kit held his right arm cursing it, and Ren… and Ohja… then there were those monsters from earlier… Kit sighed, shaking his head and just figured this wasn't his day and quit blaming stuff.

Len wasn't too happy that his fight with Ren was interrupted. Then again what happened was out of his control.

He parked behind Master Eubulon and killed the engine dismounting his motorcycle in one fluid spin.

Kit jogged over with a groan.

"Kit, are you all right?" Master Eubulon inquired.

"My arm…!" Kit groaned at searing pain.

Master Eubulon held his arms apart at waist high and a golden electrical ring erupted from his deck, it split apart revealing the wise Advent Master. (In shedding his armor his motorcycle vanished too.) To Kit, Master Eubulon looked more exhausted than before.

Master Eubulon went over to examine Kit's arm. The mere gingerly touch of the Advent Master raising the limb smarted. Kit winced and gave Master Eubulon a begging look to fix it.

The Advent Master only kindly smirked. "Would you prefer to sit?" he asked preferring his patients to be comfortable.

"Um… yeah." Kit made his way over to the wall of his apartment building and sat down for the long process.

Master Eubulon followed and stood by Kit's side. Then he closed his eyes as he held his hands apart from each other. He gathered his energy in the space between them forming a miniature purple cloud. He then put his hands on Kit's shoulder and elbow.

Kit felt the soothing waves mending his arm down to smallest blood vessel putting him at ease.

"So, who are you and what the hell is going on?" Ren rudely asked.

Len turned to Ren offended at his tone, "This is Master Eubulon." Len scowled as Ren glared in return.

"Oh!" Shinji's eyes widened in surprise, "You're Eubulon Sensei?"

"That I am." Master Eubulon said finally opening his eyes. "As for what is going on: I know that there are more Riders than what there should be. It is related to the warping of Earth."

"Simple as that, is it?" Ren said. "So it's our fault?"

"No one is to blame. We have only a little evidence to show that something else is at work. I believe that the Riders of your world were only caught up in this. No one seems to know the 'how' or 'why' they got here, just that they are here."

"Where is everybody?" Kit finally asked, "I haven't seen any Ventaran Riders and why do the Earth Riders have the decks?" Kit felt two sets eyes just staring at him and glanced at Shinji and Ren, "Well our Earth Riders." He corrected.

"The Ventaran Riders are trying to retrieve the decks after Drew and Jun raided our Head Quarters and stole the decks." Master Eubulon explained. "As of this moment Maya and Kase are traveling together, Price got separated from Maya going after JTC. Van headed back being we managed to retrieve his deck. Cam is most likely in pursuit of Jun. Nolan, Ian, and Chance got separated. Chance is more than likely after Drew. Chase and Hunt aren't too pleased to be working together."

"What of Quinn?" Len asked.

"We still don't know yet."

"Was that Nolan that helped us out just now?" Kit asked.

"No, Vic has the deck." Master Eubulon glanced up the stairs at the guy listening in, "He's decided to help us. It was purely last minute when I stumbled across him.'

Vic smirked listening from the stairs above.

"What do you expect to happen when so many Riders are gathered in one spot?" Ren mocked.

"I understand the circumstances of our worlds are very different." Master Eubulon said patiently. "While we work as a unit to protect Ventara and Earth, your Riders are more independent in a tournament style. We have information from another one of your Riders Kitaoka..."

"So he is alive." Ren stated.

Master Eubulon shifted his eyes at the other Riders keeping what he knew to himself and continued. "Jun would more than likely try to hold this tournament style battle here among all of the Earth Riders. With Drew's charisma and power of persuasion delivering the decks didn't take long. What we're trying to do now is stop that battle from happening."

"So you need our help?" Shinji said.

"Don't bother," Ren said, "Let them destroy each other."

Kit looked disgusted.

"We cannot do that." Master Eubulon said, "In order to maintain this world we need every Rider alive: the Ventaran Riders… and both of Earths. It is necessary to restore the balance."

"Oh really?" Ren questioned, "And how did you figure that?"

"I have my sources." Master Eubulon answered.

"Only Kanzaki Shiro has that kind of ability." Ren said.

"Kanzaki can do that?" Shinji looked down like he was thinking, "Wait a moment, what about Yui-chan?"

Master Eubulon looked at them.

That look on the Advent Masters face left Kit feeling suspicious.

"Idiot." Ren said annoyed face to face with Shinji, "you and I were both there. Yui isn't coming back."

"Everyone else has, why not Yui-chan too?" Shinji argued with hope in his eyes.

"Because, she has no form," Ren said taking some of that hope out of Shinji's eyes.

"How can someone have no form?" Len asked at something so illogical.

"Are you going to ask stupid questions?" Ren said.

Len and Ren took a dangerous step toward the other. Master Eubulon could not intervene but was grateful when Shinji did.

"Calm down!" Shinji demanded.

"All right." Len and Ren simultaneously agreed and backed off strolling away.

Kit just smirked then asked, "What was with that huge flood of monsters all of a sudden?"

"Just mere moments before," Master Eubulon said, "we detected a massive energy spike across the void. Its exact source is unknown but we are working on it."

"Eubulon-sensei," Said Shinji, "Have you come across all of the Riders from… our world?"

"You two, Jun, Kitaoka, Detective Masashi, and Takamizawa," Master Eubulon said releasing Kit and stood back up.

"Takamizawa?" Shinji looked surprised.

Kit flexed his hand and smiled that it was free of pain. "Cool! Good as new." He got back up using his healed hand.

"I ask that you and the others hold off on your tournament for now." Master Eubulon said, "Prevent the deaths of your fellow Riders and hold off on the Final Vents. We need to gather everyone up and sort this mess out."

"You do realize that you are telling a whole group of men to go against what they were originally set to do." Ren stated.

"Uh… Ren?" Kit started, "What do you think they are going to do once they find out you won and got your wish?"

**Hero's Fall**

Chris had never had such a hard time keeping his eyes open before, his vision was blurring terribly. His chest was too tight and breathing was hoarse. The taste of copper was making his stomach churn to add to it. He wasn't supposed to have pushed himself this much.

Tezuka had taken over the driving for him.

Chris had been giving instructions on which streets to take, they were close. He'd have to hang in there for a little more than a five minutes drive.

Something struck out from a window knocking both Chris and Tezuka off the motorcycle spilling them across the ally.

Chris struggled as he climbed to his feet partially in a daze and saw the over sized cobra retract into the window.

He used his inhaler for the last sprits it had left and took a deep breath. He wiped his mouth, hoping the fluid on the back of his hand was drool.

Ohja was in the window waving them to come in and fight. He laughed mocking them.

"That's it!" Chris pulled out his deck frustrated with just running away.

Tezuka shoved Chris' arm down, "Don't!"

"I'm tired of dealing with this!" he said irritated.

"Chris! You can't go! You will die if you do!" Tezuka said and those words sent a shock down Chris spine. He looked Tezuka right in the eye and saw concern but no lie. "My visions have never been wrong. Let me handle this." He said.

Chris thought about it for moment and had another idea. If he couldn't beat Ohja, he could at least disarm him for Tezuka to get away.

He pushed Tezuka out of the way summoning his belt. "Kamen Rider!" Chris choked. He slotted the deck into the belt buckle, a magenta ring erupted and split into two rotating in opposite directions. It vanished and Kamen Rider Sting jumped into the window.

"CHRIS NO!" Tezuka's cried.

Sting landed in a warehouse wheezing.

"It was stupid of you to come alone." Ohja shouldered his spiral sword, "I was hoping to get rid of the both of you in one shot."

"Yeah, well…" Sting coughed, "all you…," cough, "have to…" he tried not to cough, "do is…" cough, "deal with me."

Sting tried to keep a clear head through the suffocation hoping to steady himself enough to regain control. Ohja dashed over to him before he could and managed to duck the spiral sword coming at him.

He stayed hunched over struggling to breathe. Sting needed to defend himself and immediately drew a card and slotted it. _"Swing Vent!" _He reached up catching the whip. He saw the sword coming back and spun around deflecting it with his whip. He saw the sword coming at him again and backed away. Ohja kept swinging his sword wildly and Sting kept backing away and deflected a few.

He could barely breathe his chest was never allowed to get this tight before.

He glanced back and saw a pillar and jumped on it used it for leverage and jumped off dropping an ankle on Ohja's shoulder.

His opponent staggered back from the attack. Ohja straightened himself up and rolled his head with very audible cracks in his neck.

Sting got a boot to his stomach but he managed to catch it softening the blow. Sting still staggered back coughing. He didn't expect the two full slashes across his chest and fell back lying on the floor.

"Chris!" Tezuka yelled.

Sting coughed, he curled up into the fetal position holding his chest and wheezing.

"Henshin!" Tezuka could be heard and jumped into their realm.

Sting struggled as he climbed to his feet and nearly fell catching himself. He and Raia charged in going against Ohja. Raia was first to high kick and Sting swung the whip around aiming for Ohja. The purple Rider managed to weave in and out of their attacks with ease. Raia tried to punch but looked like he wasn't putting much force behind his attacks.

Raia got a kick to the head and lay on the ground stunned for the moment.

Sting ran in and tried to kick when Ohja caught his leg. Sting froze and Ohja gave him one powerful rib breaking knee to the chest.

Sting only staggered back. And with all he had he tried to take one step forward but couldn't find the strength to take another. He stood there for a long time wheezing and swaying on his feet.

Raia climbed to his feet and slowly shook his head. Was this part of his counterparts' vision?

Sting's hand went limp dropping the whip. Then his leg gave way under him and fell to his knees swaying…

"No! CHRIIIS!" Raia called to him sounding so far away what he really was.

Kamen Rider Sting fell and lay there almost motionless taking rasps for breaths.

He saw Ohja's blurry boots coming for him again. Raia had jumped over Sting and had taken up the whip. He attacked with a fury unlike what Chris knew the kindly fortuneteller to have. He slashed all over the place landing the last three lashes of five. Ohja grabbed Raia's arm with the Mantle Visor pushing him back.

"You'll join him soon." He said forcing Raia to stagger back as he held his arm.

Sting gathered his strength for one last stunt. He pushed off the ground using the leverage to spin around. His boot stepped on Ohja's deck on the buckle.

"What?" Ohja said confused and looked down.

Sting slid his foot and with it the deck flew out of Ohjas' belt buckle. "Tezuka," Sting croaked, "Now!"

Raia looked over to the deck where the deck had landed and jumped putting both feet into Ohja's stomach getting him to back off.

Sting staggered away and grabbed the deck.

Sting's arm was pulled over Raia's shoulders helping him escape. Together they jumped out of the windows they had originally come out of.

Tezuka put Chris next to the wall to lean on still wheezing like crazy. All Chris heard was glass shattering as he used what little strength he had to lift the deck and drew a card.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked.

"We got it." Chris said with a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He flipped the card between his fingers revealing Evildiver.

Tezuka looked stunned and drew a card from his deck. Chris did the same taking out the card with the silhouette of his contract monster.

They stood facing the window across the ally as it rippled to life. Only one Evildiver presented itself and sank into Chris' card. He didn't have the strength to stand and slid down the wall.

"It would seem that EvilDiver chose you." Tezuka said as he knelt down in front of Chris. He showed Chris his card with the picture regaining its color. "You're going to need his protection."

Chris managed a weak smile.

They heard more fighting nearby.

"Come on!" Tezuka pulled Chris's arm over his shoulder trying to get him to his feet.

"No!" Chris argued, his voice now no more than a whisper. "Leave me." He gave Tezuka the Ohja deck with a shaky hand. He knew his time was up.

Through the foggy vision Tuzuka looked stunned, "You said you never leave a man behind." Tezuka reminded.

"Ah!" They heard another mans cry.

"It sounds like they could really… use your help." Chris said and the world around him blurred growing cold.

They heard a strange sound like someone had just shed their armor and a motorcycle.

Chris was set down but he didn't feel the ground beneath him.

"All right," Tezuka agreed, "But I'll come back for you Chris." Tezuka ran off down the ally that seemed to turn into a dark tunnel.

**It Wasn't A Dream?**

Kamen Rider Thrust gave Gai his best upper cut. Gai flew back and it was the end of there fight as he lay on his back. His opponent lay there motionless and involuntarily shed his armor. Kamen Rider Thrust held his arms at waist high, a grey ring erupted from his deck height-wise and split shedding his armor. Cam knelt down over the downed Jun with relief and closed his eyes.

_It's over, _He thought.

A man on a motorcycle road up and stopped to remove his helmet.

"What is this?" Brad Barret asked confused and dismounted his motorcycle.

Cam only glanced over his shoulder at his confused Earth twin. "Oh, hey Brad." He greeted still keeping his eyes on Jun making sure he stayed down and pocketed the other deck.

"Cam?" He said recognizing the only man he ever had a hard time beating in a race.

"No sense in keeping you in the dark." Cam said grabbing his own deck from his back pocket and tossed it over to Brad. It's save him the time of explaining a few things.

Brad Barret caught the deck...

"_You win today Mr. Barret?" a man calling himself Charlie Feathers asked._

"_Dude, why'd I get you for the first round?" He asked in full body armor holding his chest __as he just went against a guy dress in a bat suit._

"_Round?" He questioned._

"_They're gonna VENT you!" Said a guy as he walked away frustrated with the different stories he had been told._

"_What's the matter Barret?" Another guy in a purple snake-like suit said after using him as __a shield, "Lose your sponsor?"_

"_I don't have… a sponsor!" He tried to punch the purple guy._

"Final Vent!" _The purple one came flying at him with his finishing attack._

"What the hell was that?" Brad asked grabbing his head as he came around.

"You know all those dreams you kept having?" Cam began, now rummaging through Jun's pockets and dug out a cell phone.

"Hold on! I never told you anything about that!" Brad said a little freaked out that Cam knew.

"It's all right…" He said checking the phones recent activity. "They were all real, suppressed memories for your own protection."

"You knew all this!" Brad said offended I blinked off the visions.

Cam furrowed his brows at the phone seeing nothing but mostly industrial locations.

They heard someone come from around the corner and turned to a guy all beat up wearing a red jacket. He had a deck in his hand and drew a card only holding it out.

Their contract monster Metalgelas jumped out of nearby window. It charged straight for the trio. Brad drew a card and glanced at the picture with a dark silhouette before flipping it around. The monster as strangely as it had appeared jumped into the card filling in the dark spots.

"Who are you?" Cam finally got up questioning the newcomer.

"Tezuka Miyuki." Said Tezuka and looked like he had grave news. "A friend of mine needs help." He disappeared for a moment and returned with a half dragged Chris.

Cam saw the poor state Chris was in and ran over to help. They lay Chris on the ground. Cam cupped his hands on Chris' chin, and swallowed hard at how frighteningly cold he was. He checked for a pulse… it was barely even there.

"How long has he-?" Cam tried ask and was cut off.

"His inhaler just ran out." Tezuka cut him off.

Cam hurriedly got up and trotted over to a dark panel. He sank his hand with the ring on the finger through and released it. "Come on. Let's get him through." Cam said

Cam got no argument from Tezuka and both men had one of Chris' arms over their shoulders. Tezuka sank through with Chris. Cam returned to retrieve Jun and threw him over his shoulder and ran back to the panel before the portal he opened expired. He crossed the threshold into the Kamen Rider's infirmary and just remembered Brad and turned back.

Brad Barret thrust the deck out summoning the belt. "Kamen Rider!" He called and slotted it into the buckle. He was engulfed by a grey orb and the moment it vanished he was in his armor and savoring the moment.

Before Cam could go back and retrieve Brad the portal he opened closed.

"Dammit!" He fished out the transceiver from his pocket, "I need Kase or Master Eubulon to return to Head Quarters." Cam heard someone drop and turned to see Tezuka on the floor with blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "We have people in critical condition."

Master Eubulon was the only one to respond a moment later. "I'm on my way."

**KR-10V**

Deafening alarms were blaring as a hand full of scared marines could be heard running down the corridor, firing their weapons at monsters chasing them. Some of the toughest men and women were screaming in fear and some of their cries suddenly fell silent.

The integration room shook and the florescent lights flickered overhead. The one way mirror was completely shattered by the metal table, as were the monitors beyond that window. The only thing still standing was the camera on the tripod.

Six marines and Quinn ran into the small room. They forced the door shut behind them trying to keep the monsters forcing their way in out.

Quinn looked around "Oh crap not this room again." he said.

"DAMN IT! WE'RE TRAPPED HERE!" One marine tried to yell over the noise.

One of them backed off the door and used the machine gun to force the monsters back and they managed to successfully close the door.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" Sergeant Moore yelled at Quinn over the alarms.

"THEY CAME OUT OF THE REFLECTIVE SURFACES!" Quinn tried to explain, covering his ears to protect them form the noise. "THEY USUALLY TRY TO KIDNAP PEOPLE NOT TRY TO EAT THEM!"

"SINCE YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT THEM, WHY DON'T YOU GET RID OF THEM?" Corporeal Dane asked lifting part of his uniform sleeve to dress a wound on his left bicep.

"I WOULD IF I COULD, BUT I DON'T HAVE MY DECK!" Quinn argued.

"THEN GET US OUT OF HERE THE SAME WAY YOU GOT HERE!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Quinn said. He left head quarters without his rings. Without them or the deck they were stuck.

Quinn looked around as they all heard the sound of screeching metal. All of the marines around turned their firearms to the door expecting something to come through. They heard fighting but couldn't tell who would be crazy enough to take those things on.

Then he saw the cameras small lens do something peculiar…

"LOOK OUT!" Quinn shoved Sergeant Ramirez out of the way as a full sized monster popped out of the tiny surface.

Quinn's eyes widened with pain and shock at getting stabbed by the Hydragoons stinger.

"NO!" Sergeant Ramirez cried as Quinn just dropped his to his side. In his minds eye it was Chris who just fell taking the hit for his father.

The marines in the room opened fire on the monster. Sparks flew for every bullet that bounced off its exoskeleton and the monster retreated back into the camera lens. Corporeal Dane shot the device ensuring that there wouldn't be anymore monsters coming out of there.

Quinn shifted onto his back holding his bleeding abdomen.

"Quinn!" Sergeant Moore knelt by his side, "Can you hear me son? Quinn!"

"I can hear you." Quinn groaned, wincing at the pain and looked up at a shocked Sergeant Ramirez. "Funny… I was hoping to stay in one piece until Chris came through."

"Yeah, well for now we'll dress this wound."

Quinn wished to be anywhere else but trapped in a room too helpless to do anything. It took a while for them to patch him up. He couldn't wait to have Master Eubulon make him good as new.

"Looks like the coast is clear," said the Marine at the door and he ventured out to be sure.

Quinn closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't run into anything out there. A hand clapped on his shoulder and his eyes shot open. He saw Sergeant Ramirez retract his hand. He was uncomfortably quiet, Quinn figured it must have been odd to have a guy around that looked so much like his son.

The Marine walked back in with a few extra people with him: the No-Men armed with some strange type of gun. "Is everyone all right?" Michelle Walsh asked.

"Depends on your definition of all right," Quinn managed a smile.

"Don't worry KR-10V," Two of them went over to retrieve Quinn pulling an arm each over their shoulders. "We'll get you fixed up in no time."

"I hope so, how is Chris?" Quinn asked.

"He's still in critical condition." Michelle said, "We found you through a note he tucked away in the deck." She pulled out a packet. "By the way here is a gag order to keep the events that happened here silent."

"What!"

"Don't worry this one has a perk." She said handing over her strange gun, "This should stop the mirror pests from coming through…"


	15. So Close, ConArtists

**So Close!**

_"He's on the upcoming street!" Trent voice came over the transceiver speaker in the helmet._

Chance saw the red motorcycle as it turned into the street he was on, "I see him."

"_Remember; don't believe a thing Drew te…s you. He's made a living off of con… people."_

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

_"Oh…" The transceiver had static, "Their'… problem wi… th… stem…" The signal was lost._

"Trent!" Chance called, "Trent?" He didn't get anything response and turned the transceiver switch off on his motorcycle.

Drew weaved through the early morning traffic. Price just turned in on his purple motorcycle from the same street and Chance's green one close behind it.

"Not this again!" Drew stole a glance once he got the lane free to himself.

The two guys following crisscrossed each other.

"Chance?" Price questioned still worried over Chance's change in mood.

"I got this!" Chance said determined then Price sped up ahead of them, "Hey!"

Price caught up to Drew easily riding along side of him. "Hand over the deck!" He ordered.

"You're kidding?" Drew kicked Price's motorcycle.

Price only wobbled a bit slowing down but easily caught up.

"Last time!" Price warned.

"The Hell I will!" Drew kicked harder getting the pest away from him but not without wobbling a bit himself.

Price tired to regain control but failed to and took a spill almost hitting the cars parked along side the sidewalk.

"Price!" Chance called and slowed down to check on him, "You all right, Price?" Chance stopped about to get off when Price spoke.

"Yeah, just go!" Price waved grunting as he rolled over to climb to his feet.

They understood that if they could still get up on their own then there was nothing to worry about.

"All right," Chance sped off and caught up to Drew matching his sped. "You're going to pay for that!" Chance warned pissed off at his Earth Twin.

"Make me!" Drew challenged with a smirk under his helmet and took a sharp turn. No one was taking the deck away from him. He drove straight into the side walk and sank through the windows.

Chance followed suit and drove into the windows of the same building cutting off Drew on Ventara. Or so he thought as Drew swerved around him and kept going. Chance made a small correction turning his motorcycle around and continued the chase.

Drew drove straight into the windows of another building going back to Earth and Chance followed. Every time Chance caught up Drew would go through a window again. After a while Chance lost track of which planet he was on.

Chance finally met up Drew again.

Brad Barret saw two Motorcyclists racing each other down an adjacent street of the intersection. He sat waiting for the light about to join the chase for the fun of it when he was stopped by a loud clap of thunder and building happened to drop into the intersection.

Chance and Drew didn't sink through these windows like the others but crashed through them. The building had some very confused people inside diving out of their way with work papers flying out of their hands.

Drew glanced at Chance to see if he was still there and he was. Chance had kicked him, but it wasn't a malicious gesture as it was to push Drew from crashing into a thick marble pillar. They couldn't help driving straight into a reflective marble wall and sank in.

When they emerged it was from pieces of glass left in an old abandoned building.

Drew finally came to a stop and so did Chance, both lifted their visors turning to the other.

Before a word could be said they heard creaking and looked around for a source then realized it a little too late. The beneath floor them gave way under the weight of them and their bikes.

"That tickled," Chance joked as he sat up. He took off his helmet coughing on the dusty air as he looked around.

They were trapped in a pit of rubble. Some areas looked promising, that was if they didn't mind getting cut up by jagged edges metal.

Drew got to his feet clambering about in shock from the fall and threw off his helmet. He looked around feeling claustrophobic, "Oh, oh this isn't good! Help!" Drew cried, "HELP!" He called.

"Calm down!" Chance climbed to his feet. More at ease now that he had Drew staying put where he could see him. But he looked for a way out scratching the back of his head. He found his motorcycle and switched the transceiver on, it was still nothing but static. "So much for that idea," He shut it off and got to his feet, "Looks like we'll have to wait for someone to come for us."

"Or use this!" Drew pulled out the deck and it electrified.

"No!" Chance shoved Drew's arm down and interrupted summoning the Rider belt and ripped the deck from his hand. "You bring this much fire power in here and the whole place will collapse with us still in it!" He returned his deck to where it belonged—safely in his back pocket.

"All right," Drew said still trying to get a grip on himself and moseyed off.

Chance let him walk off as he kept searching for a way out. Truth was he didn't like how the rest of buildings integrity appeared it would give out at any minute.

Chance found a promising piece of rumble and pushed aside some sheet rock. He wiped away some of the dust and dirt with his hand then saw his reflection. It was in a large piece of sheet metal.

"Hey!" Chance called Drew's attention. "Drew!"

"Did you find a way out of here?" Drew asked.

"I believe so."

"Good, this place doesn't look like it's going to hold up." Drew said as the building creaked. "All right, we'll both go through together."

"All right," Chance agreed not wanting to spend a moment longer than they need to.

They stood side by side ready to go through, "On the count of three."

Chance gave a curt nod in a agreement.

"One…" Drew started.

"Two…" Chance said.

"Three!" They said simultaneously the same time.

Drew shoved Chance and ran through by himself. Chance scrambled to his feet and saw Drew on the other side smiling and waving before he broke the reflective surface on the other side. Chance looked on horrified as the ceiling caved in blocking the sheet metal. He reached for his back pocket for the deck to find nothing there.

"Okay that was stupid." Chance said mentally kicking himself. Trent did warn him not to trust a word he said.

He went over and slumped next to his motorcycle and found himself really thirsty. He pulled out a small water bottle from his jacket pocket and opened it up about to drink the stopped himself. It was water. He dumped it and looked around, reluctance to leave his motorcycle and jumped into the liquid to his freedom.

**Con-Artists**

Drew shook his hair out but the rest of him was still dusty. Either way he was just glad to be out of that confined space and away from his twin. It made him sick to think that there was a version of him out there that was so much of a goodie-two-shoe. He was also way too well groomed in Drew's opinion.

The streets weren't that crowded yet when a girl bumped him. It just seemed too premeditated to be an accident and he kept his hand on her wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She immediately apologized.

Drew didn't let go, and was annoyed. "Amateur."

"Excuse me?" She cutely asked from under her bangs.

He brought her hand up and saw his wallet and the Torque deck wrapped in her slender fingers.

She smiled trying to give him her best look innocent, "Oh that." She giggled, "How did that get there?"

"Look lady, if you're going to con a con-artist, you better be as good he is or better." He wrenched his belongings out of her hands.

"Hey!" She massaged her wrist after he let go. "You're the amateur placing the Zolda deck in an obvious spot."

Drew looked at her awed for a moment at hearing the word 'Zolda'. "Don't tell me… you're also a Rider?"

She glared at him, "I can't lose! And I'll do anything I have to, to win the Rider War!"

"Oh gosh, this is hilarious." Drew smirked.

She gave Drew a sly a smirk. "You want to see an expert at work?" She pulled a few strands of her long hair in front of her shaking them. She gave him an adorable smile and waved wiggling her fingers before she fell back with a yelp.

Drew reached out surprised at her stunt and his timing could not have been worse as Kit and Shinji rounded the corner.

"Hey!" Kit called as he and Shinji ran to her aid up, they each took an arm and set her on her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"He pushed me!" She said.

"What!" Drew said, he couldn't believe it and by how he retracted his hand he couldn't prove she lied.

Kit was prepared to look at the guy with disgust but turned into confusion at his dusty appearance, "What the heck happened to you?"

"I didn't even touch her that time." Drew said and could've sworn he saw her smirk.

"What?" Shinji said outraged, "You pervert! What are you doing touching a lady?"

"Umm…" Drew's eyes shifted and couldn't come up with a story fast enough, "got to go!" Drew ran off with Shinji giving chase.

"Hey get back here!"

Kit was going to go after him but checked on the lady first, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." She said giving Kit an appreciative peck on the check.

"Oh, it's no problem," Kit blushed a little, "By the way I'm Kit Taylor." He introduced himself holding his hand out.

"Kirishima Miho," She took his hand to shake.

"Well… see you around." He said walking backwards and nearly tripped still entranced by Miho. "Bye."

"Bye Kit."

Kit needed to keep his mind on the matter and that was getting the Torque deck back form Drew.

Drew looked around in a panic and found himself in a dead end. He saw a window tired to jump into it when someone grabbed him from behind and threw into the wall.

"Okay, look," Drew started, "All I did was grab her wrist because she tried stealing from me!"

Kit ran up.

"You think a woman that innocent would really be a thief?" Shinji tried to defend the honor of the woman he only just met.

Drew scoffed, "You got to be kidding me?"

"Sorry Drew," Kit said, "but there is no way you're getting out of this one. Return Chance's deck!"

Drew looked annoyed, "All right Taylor, but if you want it, you'll have to fight me for it." He thrust the Torque deck out and it electrified.

Kit reached for his… he patted his rear… then his pockets. He turned to Shinji and saw he was doing the same thing looking back at him confused.

Drew smiled and stifled a laugh, "Looks like she got the both of you good!" He held the deck off to the side, "Kamen Rider!" He called.

"Drew!" Kit said warningly and backed away.

"Kit." Torque said back aiming his sidearm at the young Rider.

Kit and Shinji ran for cover as Torque fired on them and he jumped into the window Shinji was keeping him from.

"I can't believe this!" Kit said.

"I be Drew and that woman were working together on this!." Shinji said and mumbled something to himself.

"Come on!"

**Found and Out**

Chance staggered around dirty and thirsty after that failed pursuit.

"My, my, my… You look as if you barely survived a cave in."

Chance looked up and he saw Kitaoka standing by his car. It just seemed too convenient that he was there holding out a bottle of water. But he didn't care at the moment and just took the bottle then sat by the front wheel of the car. He downed the cool liquid quenching his thirst. Then wiped his mouth and sat in silence stewing.

"Look at that Garo-chan, he's not in the mood to talk." Kitaoka said.

Maybe he did have something to say but Chance was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that he fell for Drew's lie and allowed him to escape. He was even warned about that. Chance just kept mentally kicking himself and sat there for a long time dwelling on his error.

"There's that lawyer Kitaoka…" Chase pointed out, "Hey is that Chance?" He asked.

"What the hell did he get into now?" Hunt said as the two drove up.

Hunt looked at Chance and stifled a laugh at his dusty appearance. "What the heck happened to you?"

Chase turned to Kitaoka for an answer.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kitaoka answered with a shrug.

Chance finally got up in silence and walked off. He didn't say anything until he was far enough and shouted a single colorful swear word.

"That bad, huh?" Chase said as he and the rest had their eyes on Chance.

"Listen up, all of you." Kitaoka called their attention.

Hunt and Chase turned to him wondering what Kitaoka had to say. Chance didn't bother still cooling off.

"It's been amusing but…" Kitaoka removed the silver tube ring from his finger. "…tell Eubulon-sensei that I'm declining in this union with the Riders."

"What?" Chase said confused watching the ring drop and bounce on the pavement, "We need all the help we can get!"

"This is clearly an issue for your Riders. In the mean time I'll just enjoy my extension on life. Later!" He said getting in the passenger seat.

"Is it me or are all lawyers just unreliable?" Hunt asked as not really surprised as the car drove away.

Chance splashed some of the left over water in the on his face cleaning it a little.

"Let him go." Chance said. "He's right and Master Eubulon did give him a choice." He went over and picked up the ring pocketing it.

Hunt tried his transceiver to report what just happened, "Master Eubulon?" he called into it getting static, "Master Eubulon?"

"The system must still be down." Chance pointed out. "I lost Trent when we were tracking Drew."

"You lost Drew?" Chase asked.

"Had 'em… lost 'em." Chance went into the nearest window and sank through.

"He's not going to be himself again until he catches him." Hunt said.

**Retrieved**

Shinji was the first to spot her, "That's her!"

They sprinted over and Kit accidentally over shot just a little stopping Miho in her tracks.

"You deceived us!" Shinji said with enough outrage for the both of them. "How could you work with Drew?"

Miho looked like she wanted to laugh, "I wasn't working with that jerk!"

"Look, all we want are the decks back." Kit said trying to be the only one sounding reasonable. Also he mentally kicked himself for being tricked so easily, not liking Miho.

"If you want them…" Miho stepped back putting a hand in her purse. "Go and get them." She threw them into the traffic.

"No!" Kit cried.

The decks clattered in the second lane as the busy traffic drove over them. Fortunately they didn't get smashed.

"I'll do what I have to, to win the Rider War."

"You underhanded…" Shinji contained himself.

"You know all Riders are enemies." She back up.

"Not this again." Kit groaned getting tired of hearing that. He went over to street and glanced to his left, right then left again at the traffic. There wasn't an opening in sight.

"He's not one of our Riders-" Shinji kept talking to Miho while Kit tried to take a step into traffic and pulled back almost getting hit.

"Ignorance is no excuse." Miho argued.

Kit shook his head and rolled his eyes. He focused on the decks. He glanced again and saw a very clean car. Hopefully they'd forgive him later...

"It's not ignorance, you're the one being ignorant!" Shinji was still arguing.

Kit found an opening and sprinted for it! He made it to the second lane and grabbed the decks in a crouch. The cars tires screeched to stop and as did the other cars behind it.

"KIT-SAN!" Shinji cried from the sidewalk.

Kit shielded his face and closed his eyes hearing the tires screech. After nothing happened he looked around and saw he had sank into the cars reflection unharmed and came out on Ventara where the same type of car was parked on the side of the same road.

He then threw himself on the pavement lying there in relief that he didn't get run over.

Kit got back up and saw two guys, one of them looked like a lawyer. One glance back as Shinji showed up.

"I got them." He held up the decks with a smile.

Shinji look of shock turned into relief and smiled, "Good work."

The lawyer guy finally responded to Kit, "Will you get out of there!" Kitaoka scolded Kit, "You nearly gave my secretary a heart attack!"

"Okay!" Kit said at getting scolded and jumped into the cars reflective surface onto Earth. "Sorry." Kit dusted himself off.

"Please don't tell me you're involved in this Kit." A familiar voice said.

Kit shrank as knew he was in all ready in trouble. He turned around to a man in a green shirt. "Detective Grimes!"

The detective didn't look too pleased.

"Um… well…" This would be hard to explain.


	16. Walked, Attacted by Air

**Walked**

"Thank you for your cooperation." The cop left the room

Kit groaned dropping his head on the table. He was now left in the room with Detective Grimes and Kitaoka going over the report.

"The accident did occur on Japans' territory," Kitaoka noted, "That part is better off left in my hands."

"Right," Detective Grimes agreed. He removed his sunglasses and pinching the bridge of his nose frustrated. His encounters with Kit were never under normal circumstances. Then noted, "There isn't a whole lot I can do about this case. Kit, you were fortunate that no one was hurt. Since you're of age I wouldn't have to contact your dad about this... but in this situation…"

Kit finally sat up, "He's currently out of town on business anyway."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Detective Grimes asked wanting to know.

"Later today, I think."

"Good. You can let him know that my fee is rather hefty." Kitaoka said out of the blue.

Kit and Detective Grimes gave Kitaoka a look like they didn't want to hear that. But no more was said. Kit just wanted to get out there and got up.

The three men exited the room.

"Stay out of any more trouble Kit." Detective Grimes said before leaving him.

"I'll try," Kit said not making any guarantees with the way things were going. "Great way to start off the morning huh," Kit said being sarcastic.

"Don't worry I have every confidence I can get you to walk free without so much as seeing a judge." Kitaoka said like he could guarantee it.

"You can really do that?" Kit asked hopeful, wondering if this guy really was telling the truth. "So far almost every one of your Riders I've met haven't been nearly as… cooperative… just Shinji."

Kit thought about that again and remembered, he could just be being nice for the money.

"Kido Shinji." Kitaoka started. "There is just one thing. Don't hang around that guy?"

"Don't tell me," Kit nervously scratched his ear, "you're also opposed to having the Riders join forces?" Kit asked disappointed.

"That as well," Kitaoka admitted. "But if you hang around Kido Shinji for too long you're likely to wind up dead. That guy is clumsy as hell and you'll get caught in that cross fire."

Kit thought that was an odd thing to say. But from what he could tell none of these other Riders got along.

"You better not try to frame Kit-san like you tried to frame me!" Shinji yelled as he ran up to them.

Kit was surprised, "Hold on, you tried to frame Shinji?" Now that he thought about it, it didn't surprise him.

"Don't worry," Kitaoka said coolly, "it all went smoothly." He clapped a hand on Kit's shoulder, "Later Taylor-chan."

"Hey, why do you like him so much?" Shinji said almost sounding jealous to Kit's ears.

Kit perked and eyebrow wondering what Shinji meant. Was Kitaoka not usually this friendly?

"Because, he's not you," Kitaoka flat out said to Shinji.

Kit smirked at what Shinji had to put up with. Could it be any worse between Shinji's Riders?

His counterpart turned to him as if to ask something but then his phone rang. Shinji dug into his pockets and answered his it. He held up his index finger to get Kit to wait. "Hello?"

Kit waited but mulled over what he was going to do about this mess and took out his deck looking at it. "This all your fault, you know." he said to the rectangular object.

Now Kitaoka's phone rang forcing Kit jump from the tension.

"Hello?" The lawyer had answered his phone "I see…" He didn't look too pleased.

Kit allowed his eyes to wonder as he pocketed the deck. His gaze fell on Garo since they were the only ones not on a phone. He didn't look as intimidating in the daylight as he had the night before. Kit found him self staring as the taller the man made eye contact.

"You're a secretary?" Kit immediately asked so things wouldn't be awkward.

"Butler, Secretary and Bodyguard," He replied in a monotone still with a stony expression.

"Do you wear an earpiece and a suit for the bodyguard part of the job?" Kit asked.

"No... Just secretarial."

"Huh… So you can cook?"

"Yes."

"Anything more advanced than mac'n cheese?" Kit asked with a smirk a little ashamed that it was his best dish to make.

"Plenty..."

"…" Kit couldn't think of anything to ask at the moment.

"…" Garo still wore his stony expression.

Kit scratched the back of his ear at the awkward silence.

"So, which one of you has the green Torque armor?" He finally asked.

"Sensei." Garo either replied or called his boss' attention. It was hard to tell the difference.

"Garo-chan time to go," Kitaoka called his 'bodyguard' before turning to Kit again. "It looks like I'm still tied to your Riders business for a while longer."

Kit watched Kitaoka and Garo with curiosity as they left the police station. He mentally asked himself, 'What did he mean by 'still tied to your riders?''

Kit turned to Shinji who finally finished his call and looked guilty. "Sorry but I have to go too." Shinji apologized, "My Editor-in-Chief wants to go over what I have ready."

Kit wasn't too disappointed, "That's all right," he said with an understanding smile, "I'm sure it'll be a good one. And don't worry about me. I have other stuff I wanted to do anyway." He said truthfully.

"Okay, take car Kit-san." Shinji waved before he trotted off.

Kit waited for Shinji to leave before he went out and mounted up his motorcycle.

He wanted to keep a promise he made himself and that was to keep an eye on Ren.

**Will You Help Us?**

Len meanwhile, was parked on the side of the road feeling overwhelmed. He was lost on where to start for the morning. He could sense all of the Ventaran Riders scattered all over the city trying to retrieve their Advent Decks—it was difficult to tell who was following whom though. At least he knew that of everyone out there Kase and Maya were the only ones teamed up. Therefore the other Siren he sensed must have been one of the 'other' Riders.

He pulled out his deck and intensely stared at it. He questioned why Blackwings' emblem was still there if his monster was no longer on his side.

_Wing Knight drew a card when he was dealing with a Zenobiter atop of the parking garage and slotted it. _"Sword Vent!"_ His lance never showed up but he did hear the screeching of his contract monster. _

"Attack Vent!" _Blackwing's sonic screech even attacked him as though he had used the Nasty Vent._

_Then there was when Knighto first appeared equipped with 'his' lance about to jab him. Wing Knight drew another card to protect himself, _"Guard Vent!"_ Blackwing had attached himself to Knighto instead allowing Wing Knight to get jabbed in the shoulder._

_Wing Knight tired to escape on his motorcycle then Knighto had drawn the _"Nasty Vento!"_ and he had fallen off from the ear splitting screeching._

"What did you do?" Len questioned aloud wondering how Ren usurped the contract monster.

His head shot up the moment he sensed Kit coming up at the next intersection and pocketed the deck.

He drove off to meet up with him and see if he they could partner up. Now that he thought about Kit still had the dragon. He'd ask how he managed to keep it.

Len turned into the intersection and drove along side a guy driving a red motor scooter… This wasn't Kit. Was he mistaken? Then he understood his misunderstanding. It was the other guy KidoShinji.

"Kido Shinji!" Len called getting Shinji's attention. (He thought he looked kind of goofy in that helmet and goggles as he glanced over to him.) Len motioned him to pull over and they found a safe spot to park. "Have you seen Kit anywhere?" He asked since he found the wrong Rider.

"I was with him a moment ago at the police station." Shinji had answered rather anxiously.

"What!" Len was surprised and immediately inquired, "Why? What happened?"

"There was a small traffic incident involving our decks." Shinji informed Len, "But he's fine, no need to worry."

Len relaxed a bit, "is he still there?"

"No, he left right after I did." Shinji said.

Len was about to ask another question when Shinji continued not giving him the chance.

"He said he had other things he wanted to do. I'm sure that he is looking for the Advent decks right now though."

Len sighed disappointed, now Kit was one of many Riders spread across the city.

"Where are you going?" Len asked as his disappointment leaked into his voice coming out rather cold.

Shinji shifted nervously. Len chewed his inner cheek feeling guilty about how uncomfortable he was making this guy.

"Sorry, things are just real hectic." Len apologized.

"I can see you're worried. It's good to see Riders worried about other Riders for once. It's real nice." Shinji smiled.

Len smirked understanding. He only had a sample what Shinji had to put up with thanks to his counterpart—Ren.

"Ah!" Shinji cried like he saw something and startled Len enough to make him jump. "Excuse me, but I have to hurry over to ORE Journal!"

Len quirked an eyebrow under his helmet at this Shinji's strange quirks.

"Wait!" Len wanted to be certain about something before Shinji left, "What you said yesterday. Are you really going to help us out?"

Len saw Shinji turn to him without hesitation, "I said I would. And I plan to keep to my word. After all Riders should work together not fight each other."

Len gave a curt nod in agreement. "All right, and what of Ren?" he asked wondering about his counterpart.

"He still plans on continuing with the Rider War." Shinji looked disappointed.

"I see." Len said partially dreading and also looking forward that next encounter. "We'll have to deal with him when the time comes then." Len was concerned again, "Look, with all of the Riders just about everywhere how about we just stick together until you get where you need to go?"

Shinji nodded in agreement and appeared to be grateful for the escort.

**Attacked by Air**

Grant leaned his chair back bored out of his mind and kept a foot tucked under the table for balance. He had been in the conference room for hours, brought in this morning by guys in suspicious black three piece suits. He sighed at the night before and having gone through all those interviews with a different agent asking the same things over and again about the Kamen Riders. He didn't exactly cooperate, it seemed like they all ready knew what knew anyway.

He was still unfazed as a chair flew across the conference room because the new guy trapped with them was having a tantrum.

Ritchie watched Asakura and was a bit freaked out by the newcomers' tantrum. The guy started banging his forehead repeatedly against the wall. Seriously, he was banging it hard enough to make the windows rattle.

"Okay, how can you not be freaked by this?" Ritchie asked irked.

"You get worked up over everything." Grant said like it was nothing and just yawned.

"Do not!" Ritchie argued.

"You do too." Grant argued board.

"Do not!" Ritchie jumped as Asakura cried out again and banged his head once more.

"Ever try decafe?" Grant asked Asakura annoyed.

"I'm trapped in a room full of children," Takamizawa complained pacing around.

"You still never revealed how you were captured." Detective Suduo pointed out to Ritchie.

"I was tricked by that stupid lawyer!" Ritchie explained talking with his hands, "He offers a ride so I take it. I didn't know he would be here. Should've done what that other guy did and made a run for it."

"Man you're stupid!" Grant smirked at Ritchie's idiocy. "You forget about Stranger Danger?"

"At least I managed to escape the cops. Oh! Beat that!" Ritchie gloated.

"They weren't cops. They were the men in black or something like that." Grant corrected.

"Same difference!" Ritchie tried to back up.

They heard someone pound the table grabbing their attention. "They're called the No-Men." Jun corrected finally speaking up. They thought he had fallen asleep or something.

"Gnome Men?" Ritchie questioned wondering if he heard them right.

"No… Men!" Jun said slowly.

Grant turned to see what the others were up to and saw that was door open. Takamizawa was headed for it.

He dropped all four legs of his chair in disbelief as the middle aged man disappeared out the door. "The door was unlocked the whole time?" Grant said feeling stupid and trotted from his chair to the door. He peaked out.

He saw Takamizawa and Sudo now arguing in the corridor.

"You would've let the rest of us rot away!" Takamizawa shouted.

"Takamizawa, after all I had to cover up for you that wouldn't exactly count as justice."

"Justice?" Takamizawa scoffed, "You the corrupt dectective? Who makes a prophet off of protection money even mentioning the word Justice?"

Grant just scanned the hall and didn't see so much as a single camera. There were burn marks all over the place. The only things he heard where the two guys bickering.

He crept out and after seeing it was safe he causally walked past the two.

He was unable to shake the Déjà vu of walking through these halls. It even felt the same way earlier when they first brought him to the conference room.

Ritchie meanwhile was left in the room with Asakura as Jun disappeared out the door. He felt uneasy about being left in the room with this psycho and bolted out of the room.

"This hallway is still giving me Déjà vu." Ritchie shared as he caught up then narrowed his eyes at his surrounding, trying to figure where he was.

"I was here two days ago." Jun said and suddenly stopped in front of him. He turned to another set of windows like he had seen something in the blinds.

Ritchie turned to the windows to see what it could've been. It looked like another conference room with the blinds closed. Then he jumped at the sight of his reflection. For a moment he thought he saw that guy again—Ian was the name he could finally recall.

Ritchie thought he'd regret asking Jun but did so anyway, "Dude, what'd you see?"

Asakura had just rudely pushed passed him and pushed Jun into the glass going ahead of them.

Grant watched the man as he stood before the door. He thought Asakura was going to try the knob but instead the man jumped and stomped on the middle of the door. Grant couldn't help but jump—it was unexpected. The door flew off its hinges before it bounced once on the floor.

"Something's not right." Grant narrowed his eyes at the brightly lit room with the decks on the desk for grabs. That just seemed too easy, too convenient, too normal looking of a room.

The guy Asakura just glanced at him right over his shoulder with a closed smile. Grant didn't think anything of the weird look—just another guy from the street looking for a fight—and watched him walk in.

Grant followed in second as they all filed in after Asakura. Like Grant most of them stood close to the door in case anything happened. No one around him said a word but they just looked at each other suspiciously. He glared at Ritchie last who returned the glare.  
Everyone suddenly turned to the desk and the decks… then lunged for them!

Two of the guys Suduo and Asakura staggered back for some strange reason. Then Grant felt like he got a kick to his chest and staggered back holding the area of impact. Jun looked like he was shoved by nothing and slid across the floor. Ritchie felt something swiped at one of his ankles and crashed into the tables on his left.

Grant turned to the desk again and saw Takamizawa make it. "No!" Grant yelled as he was about to grab the only green deck on the desk. Then to their confusion the middle-aged mans arm just froze in mid air. "What the hell?" Grant whispered in disbelief.  
He saw Takamizawa struggling and tried to grab the deck with his other hand. That it too just froze like he was cuffed in mid air. He tried to wiggle out and suddenly fell back.

Grant tried again and lunged, as did Asakura. Grant felt something hit his lower back and redirect him to crash into a long table and fell over to the other side. He heard a crash from the dry eraser board.

"I hate being vexed…" Asakura hissed.

Ritchie climbed to his feet and tried to take a swing at the air. "Oof!" He buckled as something punched him in the gut.

He saw Suduo and Jun run in to try for the decks again both just fell flat to the floor.

Grant climbed up with the help of the table and saw Asakura grab the wooden pointer from the dry eraser board. The guy just started wildly swinging it around. He looked like he didn't care who he almost hit as the other guys were trying to duck the stick. Grant leaned back and avoided getting hit himself. "Watch it!" Grant complained.

Asakura turned to him with a crazy look in his eye and wound his arm back with the pointer. Grant flinched thinking this guy was going to hit him. He followed through but his arm came forward without the pointer. Grant looked confused. So did Asakura. They both looked behind him as the pointer just hovered in mid air for a second and dropped.

Grant climbed over the table as everyone present dog piled on the spot

"What the hell? Where did it go?" Sudo complained voicing everyone's frustration.

They all got up with some difficulty. Grant got up and shoved Ritchie down in frustration.

"Hey!" Ritchie complain as the rest blamed each other.

Once everyone was on their feet again they tried for the decks again.

One by one they were thrown out of the room: Grant landed on Asakura who was thrown out first, Suduo stumbled out of the room landing on them, Takamizawa came out sliding on his back, Richtie and Jun were last and sliding out of the room on their stomachs.

Grant and Asakura roughly shoved each other getting off the other.

Everyone groaned and complained then quieted down as they saw three men standing in the hallway with them.

From what Grant and Ritchie could recall the one in the middle was named Eubulon. The man standing to his right was either Cam or Brad.

Master Eubulon smirked like an understanding mentor who saw his pupils still needed a lot of work.

"I do believe the security was a challenge." He commented.

"Were you watching us the whole time?" Suduo asked offended.

"Just for the last part." He admitted and turned to the door. "Van you can take a break."

A Rider became visible. Camo was causally leaning in door frame and flashed a peace sign.

"And I was just beginning to have fun." Camo playfully complained. He stepped back into the room and was holding his arms at waist high shedding his armor.

Van gave a small laugh smiling, very unlike Grant. "Man, Grant you've really gotten rusty."

"Hold on," Ritchie said now sure he wasn't hallucinating yesterday, "You're a twin, too?"

"Rusty?" Grant hissed at what Van said and tackled his Ventaran twin.

"Twins?" Takamizawa questioned.

"All of you!" Master Eubulon called everyone's attention trying to ignore Van and Grants' antics. "I'll explain inside." He held out his hand motioning them to go into the conference room.

"Calm down!" Van demanded pushing Grant away.

Grant was angry, calling him rusty was just as bad as calling him second best.

"Van, if you would?" Master Eubulon said giving him his pardon as the rest filed into the room.

Van gave master Eubulon a curt nod, but now he was in a bad mood thanks to his Earth twin. He headed over to the desk and partly slammed the Camo deck on the desk reuniting it with the others.

"Ian is in the west training room. The both of you could use the training."

"Yes Master Eubulon." He said and bowed in respect to Master Eubulon before leaving the room.

Master Eubulon then turned to Tezuka, "Tezuka, if you would?"

Master Eubulon received a small nod from Tezuka and pulled out two Sting decks from his pockets and set them on the desk with the others.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," Master Eubulon started as Tezuka took a seat fortunately queuing the others to take a seat. "But having all of you here is strictly for your individual safety."

"Really?" Takamizawa said in a sarcastic tone. "It was difficult to tell by your means of escort."

"This situation called for extreme security under such delicate conditions. We know that the Riders themselves have directly effected the warping of the world. We are also aware it was out of your control from the very beginning."

"You mean it was them that started this?" Grant asked very harshly and very accusingly.

"Don't pin this on us!" Jun said offended.

Just then Kitaoka, Garo, Quinn and two of the No-Men Michelle Walsh and Agent Phillips entered the conference room.

"You guys could be the cause for all we know!" Sudo yelled.

"Look!" Cam spoke up stopping an argument before it could escalate, "This isn't about blaming anybody!"

"What we are trying to do is repair the situation." Master Eubulon explained, "And for that we need every Rider out there alive and well." He motioned to the decks, "If you wish to help us retrieve the rest of the Riders I will release them back to you. It is imperative that no casualties are made."

"What if we don't agree to those terms?" Jun challenged with a sly smirk.

Quinn glared at him for having started this.

"You may remain here. I will not keep this information from you." Master Eubulon glanced at the No-Men present to be sure he had there attention, "but a group we refer to as the No-Men have all ready set up teleportation beckons around a promising area of the Melee battle sight. Should any of the Riders try to leave the area, they will automatically be sent to this facility."

Master Eubulon put his hands behind his back and took a breath. He understood there were differences and that they are not going to like tbe feeling of being trapped here.

"And you say this is strictly for our safety." Takamizawa stated.

"I am…"

"After all," Michelle Walsh stepped up with her arms folded, "this is more than just us."

"There are several worlds at stake." Agent Phillips said.

"While that may be," Kitaoka started, "You cannot hold these men any longer than twenty-four hours. It would be considered kidnapping to hold them against their own will. They do have their rights as human beings after all."

Master Eubulon couldn't really go against that and would have to eventually let them go. But the way how Kitaoka was now smirking seemed like he had something up his sleeve. Whatever it was it seemed to be in his own favor and somehow would be theirs as well.

"Of course unless if any of them happen to be a threat to themselves or anyone else…"


	17. New Guy

**AN: **I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, Ryuki and (do to my lack of an imagination) The Adventures of Johnny Toa. They are owned by Adness, Toei and Monkey House Productions. This is strictly fan made so don't sue.

**New Guy**

The parks were peaceful on a school day. This was one that neither Kase nor Maya had been to and they could use the break.

Kase leaned against the small brick wall with vegetation behind her: a few bright colored flowers and a tall tree. She looked like she had a lot on her mind. One of the worries being Len, he almost seemed to change since he woke up from that short coma. He seemed more distant to her. Of course in the good old days he was more of a quiet lone wolf. His fight with Ren really shook him and she knew it.

"Here." Maya trotted up and handed Kase her hot coffee. She took a spot next to Kase on the wall and took a sip of her iced coffee.

"Thanks." Kase said playing with the straw.

"Are you okay?" Maya inquired. This was a side of Kase she had never seen before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We still have the deck." She pulled out the Siren deck but was still distracted.

"I know that's not what's on your mind Kase." Maya smirked and it melted into a sympathetic look.

"You're right," Kase admitted, "I'm just still worried about Len is all. I know that Ren guy is still out there somewhere. I just hope they don't run into each other again." Kase changed the subject wanting to keep it small talk. "What about you and Price?"

"We've cleared things up. We're sticking together but are trying to decide which world we would like to stay on." Maya smiled at what she just said, "Saying that two years ago would've just sounded beyond weird."

Both women smiled and laughed a little.

Their little chat was cut short as they heard the screeching metal. They ran off looking for the source. Seeing the playground completely devoid of children was chilling but at least no one would get hurt.

Kase yelped as her wrist was snatched and dropped her coffee.

"Kase!" Maya called.

A thick strand of webbing wrapped around Kase's wrist.

Maya was going to run back and help her when a Newt grabbed her from behind.

"Maya!" Kase pulled out the deck when another newt kicked it out of her hand, "No!"

Maya stomped on its foot freeing herself and threw her iced coffee at the newt. Then she grabbed its arm pulled it over her shoulder and threw the newt down. She ran for Kase again to help her out.

Kase saw a third Newt appear and it threw its large shirken her way. She immediately grabbed the thick webbing tethering her and she pulled with all she had. She stretched it enough to get out of the way Shirken's way and cut herself free.

She fell but immediately retrieved the deck when she got back up.

Maya was stopped in her tracks as fourth Newt got in her way. She yelped as the fourth Newt was knocked down by the same shirken and vanished.

They looked around and found themselves gravely out numbered: Four sheerghosts and ten Newts.  
Kase tried to transform again when she was kicked from behind and fell dropping the deck again.  
She tried to crawl and grab for it again when a Sheerghost spat its webbing wrapping it around her neck.

"AH! Let me go!" Maya demanded as she was being carried off by two Newts taking an arm. She kicked as screamed trying to wiggle free.

"Maya!" Kase choked feeling the webbing tighten as it pulled her back enough to her put her on her feet.

"Kase!" Maya screamed.

Kase was frightened for both Maya and herself. If only she could transform.

She staggered as the Sheerghost continued to pull. The newts weren't making things easy as they tried to take swats at her. She blocked one and kicked at another.

It was rare that she ever felt that she ran into a hopeless situation. The distance between her and the Sheerghost was growing shorter. Her eyes were beginning to redden with fear.

Suddenly they heard a branch snap, and a few of the newts threw their shirkens. One had returned cutting Kase free and she fell on her back. The Sheerghost that had her had the Shrikren logged in its mechanical mouth and fell back dissolving away.

She was in awe at what she saw and looked to see her rescuer. It was a man in a brown trench coat. He somersaulted and landed in front of a newt wielding two pieces of a broken branch as though they were swords. She couldn't see his full face because how fast he was moving and he was wearing sunglasses.

He was hitting a newt repeatedly in the torso with the branches and he spun around with a heel to the newts chin. It fully flipped over backwards and landed on its stomach before it disappeared.  
He moved over to help Maya.

Kase didn't hesitate to go for the deck this time. She ran and dove for it dodging more of the webbing spat at her. In the maneuver she snatched it up, and used it. "Kamen Rider!" She slotted the deck in the buckle and white ring erupted from it splitting into two Kinetic rings. "Now it's payback." Siren said grabbing her foil sword from its clip on her belt.

Siren ran and slashed at the newt unlucky enough to be in her path. Then stopped and stomped on the newt that was following her in the stomach.

Maya fell on her rear as one the Newts trying to take her was victim to this guys flying kick. "Thanks." She said.

The other Newt looked down to see what was wrong and Maya kicked it in the face freeing herself.  
With Siren two Newts lunged at her and she jumped missing them. A Sheerghost happened to spit at that moment and the Newts got tangled in the webbing. She used that webbing to spring over to the Sheerghost in the same flip drew a card. "_Sword Vent!"_ She caught her javelin on the way down and sliced the sheerghost from the head down in half.

She looked back as the webbing disappeared with it releasing the Newts. They came after her and she flipped as she ran.

Maya tried her best with the Newts having some difficulty, but the new guy looked like he was showing off taking them down with ease. She kicked a newt in the stomach and he strengthened the attack mirroring Maya's.

He was spat at by a Sheerghost and his right bicep was wrapped in the webbing.

"Kase!" Maya called trying to pull the guy back.

Maya stole a glance as she tried to help him. She had a moment of awe as this guy looked exactly like Len.

"I'm coming!" Siren sprinted over and cut the new guy free from his tether. She turned around having all the monsters where she wanted them. "Stand back." She drew a card, _"Final Vent!"_ Siren waited but no Blancwing anywhere. "I was afraid of that."

"We don't have the contract monster?" Maya said shocked.

"Looks like this will take all of us. I'll take out the white ones and you guys handle the reds" Siren said over her shoulder. "You ready?"

The new guy said nothing, but they sprang into action.

With a few good swings Siren took out the troublesome Sheerghosts with ease. Maya and the guy took out the leftover newts without a problem. Mayas' final attack was a strong kick to the newts chest and it fell back dissolving. Siren jumped, spinning with her javelin and sliced the last Sheerghost from shoulder to hip causing it to explode. The guy seemed to fly through the air as he had kicked the last newt multiple times in the chest before landing and gave it a good back handed swing with a branch piece.

"Are you guys all right?" Frank seemed to run up from out of nowhere.

"Frank?" Siren questioned his sudden appearance then quickly shed her armor.

They guy that helped them just tossed the branches to the floor.

"Mr. Taylor!" Maya called after not having seen him in a while. "What is that?" She noticed he was carrying a large medal detector.

"Uh… Frank?" They guy spoke up. He removed his goggles from his eyes wearing it like a head band and blinked a few times. He looked confused as he rubbed his eyes. "What just happened?"

Kase and Maya looked at each other confused.

"Don't you remember-" Kase spoke up about to remind him of the fight a moment ago and was cut off by Frank.

"I was introducing to you to a few of my son's friends when you blacked out." Frank continued like he was covering up something. He handed the guy the metal detector and then motioned, "This is Kase and this is Maya."

"Oh!" He smiled and held out his hand to shake, "Hi, I'm Eddie."

Kase smiled as they shook hands and was disappointed by his weak grip. She felt confused.

"Hi." Maya shook hands with him last. She smiled to be friendly but couldn't help being confused as well.

"I can't believe I blacked out again." He said, "We got to the park and everything just went dark."

"Uh, excuse us, Frank." Kase motioned Frank pulling him away so they could talk leaving Maya and Eddie talking. "What is going on?"

"Um…" Frank looked like he was stumped and didn't know how to explain. "Look he doesn't know and it's complicated to explain."

"Try me." Kase challenged.

"He can't know." Frank pressed, "I promised I wouldn't tell him. It's almost like a split personality. It started when his friend gave him that strange dragon bracelet he's wearing. Since he's worn it he's been blacking out and doing what you just saw."

"What!" Kase said. She glanced over confused by this story.

"She's afraid it will unlock some memories he won't be able to recover from."

"'She?' Who's she!" Kase said growing more upset and jealous.

"Kase," Frank saw that she was upset, "please calm down, this is Eddie not Len. The way you see him now," Frank motioned to the guy happily chatting away with Maya, "is 'Eddie' the way he's supposed to be. The one who fought along side you is a girl who is haunting the bracelet named 'Mika'. Do you understand?"

"Not… really." Kase admitted now even more confused but went up Eddie and Maya.

"You are really friends with a real space alien?" Eddie said excited.

"Maya, you told him?" Kase scolded.

"Told me what?" Eddie asked genuinely clueless.

"He was asking about the Kamen Riders." Maya said truthfully.

"That'd be so awesome," he said excited again, "to change into super hero suits and fight monsters! I only saw it one time and-!" Eddie was cut off from his rant.

"Uh… Eddie?" Frank cut him off clapping a hand the younger mans slouched shoulder.

Eddie covered his mouth like he said something he shouldn't have. "Oh right." He then whispered something softly enough that Maya and Kase couldn't hear it. "I just can't wait to meet this Master Eubulon. He sounds like a great alien!" Eddie's eyes darted at the sky over head, "Since we're dealing with Aliens shouldn't we set up passwords or something? The evil ones could be disguised as any one of us at moment!"

Maya and Kase glanced at each other. It was weird, almost like watching Len on a sugar rush or dealing with a little kid.

Kase didn't like it, not that she didn't like Eddie, this was after all Lens Earth twin. She just knew that she was confused and didn't like it.

"Uh, you know you're right!" Maya played along, "There is a really bad alien that has tricked us before by making himself look like any one of us."

"So what is your favorite thing that only your friends would know about?"

"Um… Eddie?" Frank gingerly called his attention. "We'll have to do this later. It's important that we get you to Master Eubulon." Frank glanced around, "After all who know who could be watching right now."

Eddie looked down with awe. "Oh yeah I forgot." He looked at the red phone booth and its windows, "The windows and mirrors."

"Maya, Kase." Frank saw Kase's distress, "We'll see you later." He tapped Eddie's shoulder getting him to follow him back to his bike.

Franks motorcycle had been modified with what looked like an egg seat attached to it. Eddie jumped into that extra seat and put on his helmet.

"Well he's very enthusiastic," noted Maya.

"What is Master Eubulon doing getting him involved?" Kase said worried.

**The Void**

Master Eubulon stood before the dark panel of the Kamen Riders' security room. He wasn't alone a few of the No-men were keeping track of the monitors that recorded fights between the riders. Every monitor was fed using nearby reflective surfaces.

He sensed Tezuka enter the room.

There was one fight in progress with Kit and Ren fighting each other in their Survive mode armors.  
Master Eubulon sighed at the frustration slowly welling. Wondering how they would get the three sets of Riders to get along.

"Some things happen to be easier said than done." Agent Phillips noted.

"So it would seem." Said Master Eubulon, "However, Ren appears to only be warning Kit than anything else."

"Should we engage?"

"No, it'll be all right." Master Eubulon said before turning to Tezuka. "I got and read the report on you. So you are a fortuneteller Miyuki Tezuka?"

"Tezuka," he said as the name he preferred. "Are you a skeptic?" he questioned.

"I believe every possible theory should be tested." Master Eubulon said. "From what I read it seems you have some important information for me."

"It was a vision I had. Would you be willing to hear it?" Tezuka paused.

"I'm all ears as they say." Master Eubulon said with a smile.

"There are four worlds in my vision colliding into one another. You are in it as well with two faces and another man just the same as you. Two siblings named Kanzaki Shiro and Yui-"

Master Eubulon eye twitched at hearing those names again.

"-standing on two of those worlds as though they were guardians. Shiro the brother's world was growing larger as his little sisters' Yui's was growing smaller and she began to disappear and fade into nothing as she grew weaker. Eubulon Sensei, it doesn't take a doctor to see your condition is fading. I believe that you are in a way tied to Kanzaki Yui, the little sister."

"It all seems more like rubbish to me important information." Agent Phillips commented.

Agent Phillips felt a chill down his spine as he got eyed for his skepticism.

Master Eubulon took out his deck. "I believe I understand."

"I believe I was supposed to relay this message to you. The rest is up to you to find."

"I will put what you told me to good use. I'm going to try the Advent Void now. My absence should be brief." He turned to Agent Phillips referring to Tezuka, "I would rather our guests felt comfortable than imprisoned."

"There are no guarantees but we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you Eubulon Sensei." Tezuka said.

"Are you sure up won't be wasting time investigating what a fortuneteller just told you?"

"We'll see." Master Eubulon smirked at Tezuka then held the deck out at the dark panel.

Gold electricity ran under his arm placing his belt on. "Kamen Rider!" he called and slotted the deck. A gold ring erupted and split into two Kentetic rings going in opposite directions then vanished once they met. "If there are any new developments inform Nolan immediately. He'll know what to do." With that said, Master Eubulon stepped in.

He floated aimlessly for a moment. Now that he was physically here he didn't believe he'd find anything out of the ordinary within the vastness of the void.

"Sensei…" there was a lonely echo, "Onni-chan…"

Master Eubulon floated on now recognizing this area from the visions in his meditation. "Where are you?"

"Eubulon Sensei!" The familiar voice said as though happy to see him.

Master Eubulon could not find the light he usually spoke to. "I can hear you, but where are you?"

"I'm here! I'm here Eubulon Sensei! Can't you see me?"

Master Eubulon could hear her plea. He closed his eyes and as though to be closing them to the sun and found his eye lids were brightly red. He kept them that way and turned around him as they darken elsewhere but in front of him.

"It would seem I can only sense your energy in the physical world…"

**They Eat?**

Len and Shinji finally drove up to an interesting building that looked like the exterior was made entirely of shower glass tiles.

"So this is the place?" Len asked with a smile under his helmet. The building looked like it hardly reflected anything.

"ORE Journal!" Shinji said proudly, "We investigate any story out there and bring it to the people."

"You sound like a few friends I know." Len said.

"You have a few reporter friends?" Shinji asked as he removed his head gear.

"They used to be at least," Len replied. He got Shinji to where he needed to safely and said, "Well I'll catch you later."

"Okay, thank you." Shinji said.

Len was about to leave when they heard a mirror alarm go off. They glanced around when Len pinpointed its location, "It's coming from inside!" Len announced. He dismounted his motorcycle in one fluid spin and followed Shinji.

Once inside they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the second a floor and bolted up the stairs.

Len pulled out his deck ready for anything. Shinji had thrown open the door.

"Help! Help me!" the guy cried with high pitch screams. A newt held onto his arm as it was half exposed coming out of the computer screen.

Len was awed to see blood drenching the man's sleeve.

"Shinji-Kun! Help!" A crazy looking woman cried as she tried whacking the strange creature on the head with the broom more bother it than helping.

"Editor-in-Chief!" Shinji called.

Len and Shinji ran over to try and help pull the guy away. Shinji swatted at the newt to get it to let go.

Len kept trying to pull the guy back.

"A Kamen Rider?" The guy managed to say in awe as he was still being pulled. "If you're a Kamen Rider then why don't you Henshin?" his long sleeve was ripping, "Ah!"

Len glanced at his deck wondering if it would be safe to transform while standing this close to anybody. He nearly lost his grip on the guy letting his mind wonder. He refocused on trying to save Shinji's Editor-in-Chief.

"Do you mind a lot of broken equipment?" Len asked through a grunt.

"JUST SAVE ME!" He cried as his bleeding sleeve ripped.

Len thrust his right arm forward and with the other still holding onto the guy and his deck electrified. He could see the guy in the corner of his eye following the electricity with his eyes as the Rider Belt drew on. "Kamen Rider!" He called and slotted the deck. A ring erupted from the belt blowing everybody and office supplies away. The monster unfortunately fully fell out of the computer screen slamming into the tiled glassed windows.

Wing Knight didn't like the idea of having to fight in a small space. He pulled his right on glove on tighter and made a fist with his right hand.

The Newt charged them again when he was careful to side kicked it back to its spot. It looked like it was about to attack again when it dove out the open door.

Wing Knight was about to go after it when he heard a cry, "Artumirrisu!" He glanced over his shoulder to see the weird lady embracing her flickering computer monitor.

"We have to go after it!" Wing Knight said. "Suit up!" He ran out the door.

"Cover every reflective surface to keep it from coming back!" He heard Shiniji instruct as the Newt jumped at Wing Knight taking him down with him.

"Henshin!" Shinji said from inside the office.

The newt tried five hooked punches but Wing Knight blocked every single one and put a boot to the monsters chest. It flew but Wing Knight saw a red and black leg at last second. He was kneed in the chest and slammed into the wall cracking it.

Ryuki stepped in front Wing Knight and drew a card. _"Swordo Vento!" _And nothing happened. "Damn it." He growled.

Wing knight glanced over to his right and saw the Newt throw its weapon.

"Look out!" Wing Knight got up and pushed Ryuki out of the way getting hit by a large flying shirken. He slid across the floor.

"Len!" Ryuki called and was hit in the chest with the Shirken. The same weapon bounced off him and broke the tiled windows.

They heard a masculine scream. "Can't you take this fight else where and not demolish the building!" Shinji's editor-in-Chief said.

"He's right." Wing Knight grunted as he got up.

"Take this to the mirror world!" Ryuki said.

The Editor-In-Chief saw the newts come charging back and slammed the office door shut.

Wing Knight and Ryuki saw them coming and at last moment grabbed a newt and threw them over the railing. They stumbled down the stairs.

Wing Knight looked over and saw the newts stock away. He jumped over the railing following them. They looked like were about to go outside but instead sank through the glass door. He and Ryuki followed and he finally drew his default weapon. Once they emerged into the mirrored version of ORE Journal he deflected the Shuriken being used at close range. Ryuki right next to him got kicked and fell on his back.

"Are you all right?" Wing Knight then ducked a punch from the one that kicked Ryuki getting it to hit the one with a Shuriken.

He glanced over his shoulder. "I'm all right." Ryuki said.

Wing Knight pulled Ryuki up by the elbow. Kamen Riders and newts stared each other down in the hallway, a stand off. The Shuriken newt threw it's weapon first and the second charged in. Wing Knight deflected the weapon with his rapier having it stick to the wall next to them. Ryuki jumped in with a punch ready getting the newt where the eyes would be. It fell on its back.

Wing Knight pulled Ryuki back, "Together!" He said.

"Right." Ryuki nodded in agreement.

They stood side my side and then ran for the newts then somersaulted through the air and gave both newts a rider kick to the chest. Both monsters hit the wall behind them hard and dissolved.

"Better go check on your boss." Wing Knight said.

"Oh, Editor-in-Chief!" Ryuki ran back to glass door.

Wing Knight followed and came out of the glass without armor his armor.

"Shinji! What was that?"

Len felt it was better that he left until he was blinded by a flash. "Aw I missed the shot." The weird looking lady complained.

Len snatched the camera. "No pictures."

A while later Len found himself sitting the Shinji's chair after he had helped put the office back in order. The weird looking lady's name was Shimada and she was sadly wrapping up the monitors in newspaper. Shinji's boss' name is Diasuke Okubo, his arm was bandaged up and he leaned on the broom. Shinji was carrying a stack of binders and tripped dropping them all on Len.

"Sorry!" Shinji apologized scrambling to his feet to pick them up.

Len had to hold his breath for a moment after he had all ready helped clean half of the messes Shinji's caused within the last forty-five minutes.

"It's okay." He finally said getting up to help Shinji.

"The disappearances…" Diasuke started. "They were all related. But what exactly happened to the missing people?"

"They-" Len and Shinji said at the same time and looked at each other.

"You go ahead."

"All right," Len explained, "They kidnap people and drain them of their energy. They are left in a virtual vegetative state afterward. Absolutely no awareness left."

"Even that is different," Shinji commented as standing up with the binders.

"How so?" Diasuke inquired.

"The mirror monsters eat people. All of the missing people have been eaten by the mirror monsters."

Len looked surprised. After all he had been through that bit of information shocked him. Now that he took another glance at Diasuke's arm and all that blood it did made sense.

"If that's really the case, then we need to get back out there and get the decks back as soon as possible before the situation can get any worse."

"Shinji!" Diasuke called.

Len forgot Shinji was at work and glanced at the two. But Diasukes' stern look lightened up and he smirked with a nod.

"Let's go!" Shinji set the binders on the desk and pat Lens arm on the way out.

They both mounted up their vehicles when Shinji's phone rang.

"Could they be calling you back so soon?" Len joked.

"Uh!" Shinji looked surprised, "It's Ren."

"What could he want?" Len asked.

"I don't know," Shinji answered. "Hello?"

Len could hear Ren on the line however couldn't make out what he said. Shinji gave Len a nervous look not breaking eye contact.

"He is. But-" Shinji was apparently cut off.

Len narrowed his eyes. He couldn't help but be curious especially after Shinji for the first time was silent and seemed shocked.

Shinji lowered the phone from his ear and Len didn't like the worried look in his eyes.

"He wants to talk to you."

Len took the phone confused and answered, "Hello?"

Shinji had looked away with uncertainty.

"_We're at Gramercy Height's park." Ren said, "Come pick up your friend."_

"What?" Len was going to something along the lines of '_if you've done something to Kit!' _But Ren had already hung up.

Len gripped the handles of his motorcycle tightly making his knuckles turn white. Then Shinji had clamped a hand on his shoulder. The look on Shinji's face wasn't one that Len was used to in the short time he had known him. He looked worried, almost darker in character.

"There is something you must know about Kit-san."

"What?" Len now wanted to know worried. "Tell me! What's going on?"

"Kit-san… every now and then… Kit-san has been disappearing. It happened when we first met taking care of a monster. We finished it off. We were talking. The same Mirror world that the vicious Mirror Monsters are from is poisonous to humans. We were not in Ventara when he shed his armor. Kit-san's sick and is suffering from the effects of Mirror World."

Len's features twisted with rage for a moment and shoved on his helmet. His tires screeched and he raced his was over to Gramercy Height's park. He needed to know that Kit was at least all right.

He didn't care that he was driving on the sidewalk and parked. Shinji had managed to keep up on his motor scooter. Together they jogged ahead and found a cement flower bed. Behind it was Ren sitting on the floor slouched as Kit was beat up and lying on the bench with his trench coat draped over him.

Ren finally looked up and had a few scrapes himself: a busted lip and a cut on his left cheekbone.

Len looked back and forth to Kit and Ren. Aside from some scrapes Kit looked all right.

"What happened?" Len asked.

Ren finally stood up. "We fought," he said honestly, Len sensed no lie, "and got out of the mirror world in time. But he wasn't as you see him now."

Len wanted to threaten the guy. But couldn't. It seems like he took care of Kit. He looked Ren in the eye, he saw that if Ren wanted to hurt Kit he would've.

"Kit!" Len knelt in front of the bench and put on a hand on Kit's shoulder closest to him shaking him awake. "Kit! Wake up!"

Len worried that he was not responding.

"Kit?" Len let go really worried now.

"Mmm," Kit stirred and turned away, "Just five more minutes, Dad."

"Kit, you're asleep on a park bench." Len said.

"Give me that!" Ren pulled his off of him.

"Wha-?" Kit sat up startled by the trench coat being ripped away. He yawned.

"Are you all right?" Len asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kit said still half asleep.

"I just heard you weren't feeling well," Len said putting it lightly.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Kit said tiredly and stood up, "Look, I'm all right."

Len stood up, he could sense a lie.

Kit took a step forward he mysteriously flashed blue fight in front of them. Kit felt the fizzing sensation all through his body. He balled his hand into a fist willing it to stop.

Len saw Kit beginning to dissolve and was confused.

"Kit."

"Go home and get some rest," Ren said, "Being around Kido long enough will make anyone exhausted."

"Don't blame me!" Shinij said offended.

"I'll be fine…" Kit tried to assure them, "Really." He turned away as though to walk off but swallowed hard worried.

Len wanted to believe Kit but found it difficult. He glanced at Ren and saw that he didn't believe Kit either.


	18. Henshin! Slight Glitch

**Henshin**!

Chase popped open his can of soda sending a delightful hiss to his ears. He downed the refreshingly cool green beverage, not really caring that the carbonation was burning his throat.

"You still prefer the heavy caffeine over coffee." Nolan commented as he took a sip of his hot beverage savoring the creamy and slightly bitter flavors.

It was the middle of the day and he still needed to wake up in this abnormally cold weather. He could understand why Chase chose something cold.

Chase jerked forward no longer able to take the burn and spilled a drop on his chin. He wiped it away with his same wrist holding the soda. "I hate coffee! 'Sides," He smiled, "why dew anything else?"

Nolan smiled back at the poor attempt at a commercial, "You watch too much T.V."

"Only after mediation," Chase admitted downing the rest in what seemed like one gulp. "And Saturday morning cartoons." He tossed the empty can into the recycling bin.

"Like I said, _too_ much," Nolan took another sip and then paused. He felt as though something was calling him and turned his attention to the north.

Chase headed back to his motorcycle ready to get started with their shift. Then he suddenly jumped as he felt an extremely cold chill. He regretted his choice of drinks now.

"I'll never to that again!" he grunted.

They both winced as they heard the clap of thunder.

"Do you think it could be-" Chase trailed off as he sensed a pang of his contract monsters—and possibly his deck.

"Come on!" Nolan yelled snapping Chase out his trance and took one last sip before tossing his cup in the trash.

They ran for their respective motorcycles eager to find out. No more than two blocks down the city around them mysteriously vanished. They found themselves in a rural area, driving by fields of tall dried grass on a road along a cannel. There was a bridge just ahead of them and no more than three people running or jogging.

Chase was the one to see something shine off the middle of the road. He was the first to stop his bike and glanced down at the small brown box. He and Nolan shared a suspicious glance at the other believing this to be too easy. They looked around for a possible owner but no one was acting out of the ordinary.

"Hi." The two of the joggers greeted as they went by.

"Hi." They politely returned the greeting.

Chase spun around as he dismounted his motorcycle. He picked up the brown rectangular object and saw the familiar goat emblem, however the deck felt… different.

A mirror monster alarm went off and Chase pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. Moments later an inhuman cry rang out from the field. They saw a flock of birds suddenly take flight.

He rushed back to his motorcycle and followed after Nolan hoping it wasn't too late.

They came across a parked car where they heard the mirror alarm the loudest. They made a corrective U-turn and found a guy trapped within the reflection being dragged further away.

"What the!" Chase was surprised that these were _**his**_ monsters. He immediately dismounted his motorcycle, "Well here goes." he said and thrust the deck at his reflection. The belt had applied itself on differently. It jumped out of the reflection and onto his waist.

"That's different." Nolan commented.

Chase held the deck off to the side and proceeded like he normally did, "Kamen Rider!" He slotted the deck into the buckle but it coughed it back out.

Chase looked confused and into the reflection as the man now desperately pounded on the car to be freed. He swallowed hard knowing he had to hurry, "Kamen Rider!" He tried it again.

"The deck isn't one of ours'!" Nolan reminded. "It could be based off of a different password."

Chase scoffed, "Duh! I forgot." He smirked. Then he tried a few of the gestures that he remembered some of his contract monsters doing in the past.

He crossed his forearms before him holding the deck toward the reflection then suddenly folded them under and spread his arms apart, his right hand held up the 'metal' sign. "HENSHIN!" He called and slotted the deck. The armor had flipped onto him instead of the being engulfed by a large brown orb.

Chase couldn't complain, it was different but it did the job and he ran sinking into the reflection.

_So we can still use these decks…_ Nolan mentally noted as he dismounted his motorcycle. _Can it work the other way around?_

**Same**

Chase, now fully armored, turned up on the opposite side of the car and jumped over it to save the guy. He drew a card in mid jump and slotted it into his boot, "_Spin Vento!_" He caught a pair of drills and scooped them as he landed.

He was surprised to have blocked a golden Javelin from striking the guy instead of a monster spear.

"What?" A Siren clone and the guy turned to him equally surprised.

"Um…" Chase pushed the awkwardness aside and called. "Nolan!"

Nolan's hands reached out of the car as the guy jumped where he sat upon seeing them. Nolan had pulled him back into the safety of the real world.

**Rude**

Nolan pulled the guy to his feet and tried to hold onto him until he gathered his bearing. But the guy squirmed out of his grip still overcome with fear even as he faced Nolan.

"Are you all right?" Nolan asked concerned.

The guy just looked at him horrified and ran off screaming.

Nolan could understand being freaked out for being pulled into a mirror but that was just rude.

**Omegazelles' Message**

"No!" The Siren clone cried. "You!" She turned to Chase and suddenly started attacking him.

Chase deflected her javelin three times with the drills in self-defense. He struck her with a back swing, straight forward jab into her midsection and sent her flying back into the crowd of 'Zelles.

Chase waited a good while for her get to her feet. Kase wouldn't have made it so easy to strike her. But the way this Rider staggered to get up made Chase feel guilty in confusing her with Siren.

She used her Javelin to support herself up.

It was a relief but to his horror the 'Zelles around her started attacking, taking a few swing at her.

"Stop!" Chase called and most of the monsters obeyed.

The Omegazelle swung its forked staff a few times and the Siren Clone deflected the attacks with her Javelin.

Chase had to run in and put himself between her and the monster.

"Stop!" he said with his arms spread out.

The Omegazelle stopped in mid swing and placed its weapon to its side.

Chase waited until he thought it was safe and turned to the Siren clone.

"Get out of here." He said and watched her take a few hesitated steps back while holding her chest. She fully turned around and ran back into the field disappearing from view.

Chase was glad to have these people out of harms' way but then turned to his monsters wanting an answer for their behavior.

"Just what is going on?" He asked.

The Omegazelle's voice gargled as it replied in its mirror tongue.

"Kamen Rider… Imperer?" Chase repeated examining his gloves, "That man was Kamen Rider Imperer."

The Omegazelle continued to speak and Chase's eyes furrowed behind the Imperer mask. He couldn't believe what the Contract Monster told him.

"What! No!" Chase cried as half of his Contract Monsters left. "Come back!"

Chase saw the monsters hop around and vanish.

He hurried back to the car he came from and dove through.

Once on the other side he rolled to his feet and held his fists to the side shedding the armor.

He immediately turned to Nolan. "Where is that guy?"

"He just got up and ran screaming."

"Damn!" Chase mounted his motorcycle.

"Why? What happened?" Nolan asked getting on his respective motorcycle.

"He's Mitsuru Sano," Chase held up the deck, "owner of the Kamen Rider Imperer deck. The monsters are going to go after him. They plan to kill him for breaking the contract."

Nolan was taken aback, "Guess that explains why he was in a hurry to leave." Nolan put his helmet on following after Chase.

**Slight Glitch**

Drew tore his poster off the directory sign. He removed his sunglasses feeling safe to do so at the moment but kept his baseball cap on. He couldn't help feeling paranoid since he had sent out a few text messages to Jun and JTC but hadn't gotten a single response from the former.

Then again he and Jun were getting sick of each other by the time they finished passing out the decks.

Drew had just set up another meeting with the two to see how the arrangements were going. He rounded the directory sign to see if either one had shown up. But instead he found the cute girl who tried picking his pocket earlier that morning.

He smirked as she looked pissed off.

"Boyfriend break up with you or something?" Drew asked to have a little fun.

She turned to him surprised, "You!" she glared.

"So what would a woman like you be doing in the Rider War?" He asked genuinely curious.

"That's none of your business!" She spat.

"You're right, it's not." Drew agreed taking a step toward her. "But I was told that it was an all-out free for all to the death." He felt a pang of concern in saying that.

She sighed. There was that look that Drew was accustomed to when some girls thought they were too good for him.

"I'm flattered that you would be worried about me," She said, "but in the end we would have to fight each other."

"True." Drew agreed.

"I have no time for this!" She began to walk off.

"Wait."

She stopped in her tracks. She held her chest and Drew raised a brow curious. She turned to him annoyed, "Just what are you up to?"

"A chance to fight every Rider all at once," He offered, "the last man… or woman standing would be able to obtain even their most forbidden of desires."

"How would you arrange something like that?" She said dubious, "Many of the Riders don't get along enough to collaborate."

"We've got most of it covered." Drew said having an answer for everything.

"We?" She questioned.

"JTC at your service," JTC finally introduced himself and held out his deck. He had been there the whole time sitting at one of the handful of tables.

He was kept amused by watching Drew's sad attempt at flirting.

The mysteriously woman turned to him and looked surprised, "Ohja."

"Kamen Rider Strike." JTC corrected. "I'm not the psychopath."

JTC received the worst death glare ever from her.

The glare was a hot look in Drew's opinion then he got back on track and turned to JTC.

"Could've fooled me," Drew said about JTC then turned to the girl again. "I'm Drew Lansing, Kamen Rider Torque, not Zolda."

She hesitated for a moment still fuming over whatever was on her mind, "Kirishima Miho, Kamen Rider Femme!"

"By the way have you heard of Kamen Rider Gai?" Drew asked wanting to know about Jun's whereabouts.

"I have, why?" Miho said knitting her brows.

"I can't seem to find him."

Miho looked at him like he was crazy.

"There is a reason for that." JTC said. "I tracked his phone. He's been captured by the 'No-Men'."

"Damn it!" Drew cursed at the setback but collected himself again.

"Who are they?" Miho asked.

"Government guys trying to stop us from having a little fun." JTC answered for her and motioned for them to sit.

Miho went on to accept the invitation and Drew followed.

He knew he still needed to do some kissing up to reel Miho into the planned Melee. Drew pulled out the seat for her getting a confused look from JTC. She glanced at him a little surprised and he scooted her in. He then took a seat for himself and spun the chair around to sit on it backwards using the backing as an arm rest.

"They are no doubt likely looking for us as well," Said JTC, "Got any other bright ideas Drew?"

"This is how you have it covered?" Miho asked not very impressed.

"I said most." Drew said loathing when a plan showed sign of falling apart. "Jun was the one location scouting."

"What were you doing?" Miho asked.

"Trying to keep the guys from fighting each other until we found the right location."

"How'd that turn out?" JTC asked in a sarcastic manner seeing how well that went.

"Shut up!" Drew could tell JTC was trying to embarrass him.

"You let a few of them get captured?" Miho guessed.

"Hey! I didn't let anything happen." Drew said letting his apprehension slip a little, "I just got there too late."

Truth was he had used that time to get his motorcycle out of the impound lot… and lost it. But he wasn't going to tell them that.

Miho folded her arms, "well this is just disappointing. You said every Rider. It doesn't count if there are a few missing."

JTC wasn't at all surprised and checked his watch.

"Cra~p." Drew dropped his head trying to think as his mind was getting clouded.

He pulled out his cell phone to check its recent activity.

"Timing is everything." Miho said.

Drew narrowed his eyes trying to disguise his apprehension.

JTC just smirked to see Drew squirm. Then the phone in the young con-artists hands beeped.

Drew read: **You have 1 new text message. **He checked it and looked at the sender confused, _Who the hell is GX_? He lightened up at the possibility that Jun could be using another phone if he was compromised. 'G' could've stood for Gai, but who knew what 'X' was for.

**Jst snd the last pic. The tournament is on!**

Drew raised his brows and searched for the picture. He found the image of an oversized warehouse in the middle of a junkyard. He brought up the options and hit send expecting to input who should receive it and was surprised when his phone went blank and he heard four others ring.

Drew saw the two before him pull out their phones and check them. He glanced around at whom else was present. There was a sullen looking guy in all brown with the exception of his white shirt under his jacket. He made eye contact but his eyes looked dead. Drew continued to look for the other one and saw Brad Barret barely taking his out.

"What is this?" Miho asked.

"You've proven yourself to be a real idiot Drew!" JTC growled under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked. Miho got up and shouldered her purse higher. "Where are you going?"

"You just revealed where we're going to be and I don't want to be around to get caught." Miho told him.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Drew said looking back and forth at the two feeling slightly anxiety. True, all he did was push a button and there was a slight glitch but quickly recovered as he pulled out his deck. "With these it doesn't matter how many of them come after us, or even if they can find us. We can go back and forth between worlds and if need be use a little collateral damage. We are virtually unstoppable with the exception of other Riders.

"So are you still up to this or are you guys just going to run away with your tail between your legs, hmm?" Drew pocketed his deck and got up putting his chair back the way he found it before leaving. "Oh man this is bad." Drew grumbled wondering if Jun had set them up.

"Interesting," JTC said.

"What is?" Miho asked.

"That is probably the first time that guy told the truth."

"That's not very interesting."

"Between the truth teller and the liar, who would you trust?"

"Neither!" She said coldly, "But why do you ask?"

"No reason." JTC said as Miho looked passed him and looked surprised. She hurried off but after Drew.

Brad Barrett put the phone to his ear as he watched Drew suspiciously.

"_Hunt here, what's going on?"_

"This is Barrett, we've got a problem…"

Drew was stressing when he got a surprise. "Hey!" Miho just suddenly latched onto his arm. "What are you doing?" He asked, not in the mood.

"I need your help!" Miho said with a wince before continuing. "One of my old clingy boyfriends just saw me and I need your help to shake him off."

"Forget it!" Drew tried to pull away but Miho wasn't letting go holding his hand in both of hers.

"Oh come on! Please?" Miho begged.

"Miho-chan?" Drew glanced passed her and saw a slightly older man call out to her as he was trotting up.

"So," Drew smirked at the situation, "Then are you in on the fight?"

She glared at him, "Yes!"

"All right then."

Miho swung him around to be in view of her old boyfriend.

"Miho-chan?" The guy looked confused as he stopped before them.

"Hi." Drew put on his most convincing smile and wave as Miho rested her head on his shoulder.

**Waning Light**

"…You created your decks and are therefore tied to Ventara and its Riders." The Light said, "Onni-chan who created his set of Rider decks is tied to one world with Kitoaka-san and his Riders.

"I was tied to the Mirror World and the monsters that inhabit it. However, at some point I was trapped between worlds and torn away from it.

"Lastly the one tied to the one called Kit and his Riders has yet to show himself. They are the one that set everything into motion."

Master Eubulon then was pushed forward by a mysterious wave within the Advent Void. It drained half of his strength. He had to open his eyes to avoid falling unconscious.

"Sensei!" The Light's voice sounded pained with concern. "Another chain of events has just begun! You must return!"

"Wait. You've confirmed what Miyuki Tezuka said. Yet, what of the Riders that are not contracted with the Thirteen Contract Monsters…" He had to ask, "The Alternatives Riders that you mentioned to be wary of, myself and another?"

In the spot where the Light would have been, materialized a stack of cards. Master Eubulon reached out to it and grabbed them. "Seal cards?"

"The four of you are fortunate to not be the cause of the warping, but I urge you to be careful. Distribute those to all of the possible Advent users."

**I'm Okay**

Len and Sanako stood before Kit as he sat on the stool with an old fashioned thermometer sticking out of his mouth.

"Guys, I'm fine!" Kit said as the thermometer bobbed around. He was getting tired of the special treatment.

"You keep quiet!" Sanako scolded and now grabbed a hold of Kit's chin moving his head around to examine him, "Fainting for a young man is not normal."

"Fainted?" Kit exclaimed as he turned to Sanoko. She forced him to look to his left. "Who said I fainted?" Kit looked accusingly to Len as he was turned to the right, wondering if that was the best they could come up with.

Len only gave an unsure half-smile, scratching the back of his ear. It wasn't like he could've told her the truth.

"You have been looking exhausted for a while," Len said.

Kit glared at Len when Sanako let him go.

"Kit-chan you look terribly pale!" Sanako told him with a strange grandmotherly concern.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" He insisted and handed the thermometer back to Sanako.

"You had a broken arm just yesterday and you come back looking perfectly fine but pale." Sanako said flatly. She scrutinized the thermometer. "Well you don't have a fever but you are under the right temperature. You move around too much to get a proper reading."

She rounded the counter to grab some tea cups.

Len knitted his eyebrows curious about that drop in temperature. He felt his own forehead and put the other hand on Kit's cool forehead. He looked worried but Kit just looked back at him annoyed.

Kit took Len's hand off his forehead and turned completely around on his stool as though to momentarily escape Lens' gaze. Truth was he didn't want his friend to see that he was scared about his own condition. Everyone seemed to be worrying about him and strangely enough even the hard to get along with Ren.

Len took the stool next to Kit, staring down at the wooden counter with concern. He took a deep breath.

"This has definitely been some weekend." Len started.

"Yeah." Kit agreed as Sanako had set a cup of tea before him. He took a sip, "I can't stand Mondays." He said setting the cup down as his mind began to wonder…

"…_In order to isolate the source I would first have to close off the Advent Void…" Kit remembered Master Eubulon say, "…Only if absolutely necessary would the Advent Void have to be permanently shut down…"_

"_No. I can't be." Kit looked at his dissolving hand horrified, then called to Ryuki for help but no sound escaped from his mouth._

_Kit remembered Shinji struggling to smile like he might've been in as much emotional pain as physical, "If you don't fight then you don't survive… I never liked it either… for a long time… I only fought to protect people… from getting eaten by mirror monsters. Everyone had a wish they wanted to fulfill. Kanzaki Shiro gave them that chance, but the Kamen Riders had to kill each other for it. The final Rider would have his wish granted."_

"_No! Don't eat him!" Shinji cried as he was holding onto Kit from the edge of the crumbling parking garage. Kit glanced down and saw Dregedder slither his way up the building…_

_Kit remembered his dream where he was behind a glass and separated from the Ventaran Riders. Then he ran away until someone grabbed his hand stopping him._

_Then there was another where he was saying good bye to all the Ventara Riders "I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be." Len and Kase said before they and the Ventara Riders vanished._

"_You don't even know what means to a Rider." Survive Knighto said coldly._

_Survive Dragon Knight was about to use the _Shoot Vent_ on Survive Knighto_. _His heart was racing under the pressure of the fight then his Survive Mode expired. Dragon Knight was breathing heavily and saw Survive Knighto coming on BlackRaider for his _Final Vent_. He held his arms in front of him to protect himself. Then the vehicle screeched to a stop before Dragon Knight. "For a moment…" Dragon Knight needed a breath, "I thought you were going to do it!" He staggered back holding his chest and then bent forward supporting himself by setting his hands on his knees._

"_You're just a Kid," Survive Knighto said and that really stung Kit's pride, "You think I'd finish you off that easily?"_

_Kit had returned to the real world and felt the most violent effects of his condition. He was unable to stand and fell on all fours. He looked at his hands as his body felt like it was fizzing away and was frightened by the strange blue flashing._

"Are you really all right?" Len saw Kit was distracted and brought him back to reality.

"Do you need me to see a doctor to prove it?" Kit said moody.

"That's not what I mean." Len said patiently.

Kit chewed his inner cheek dreading that this subject was bound to come up, "About the void?" he asked.

"You're not the only one having trouble deciding." Len said somberly.

"Most of the Riders looked like they've already made up their minds."

"Some of them have, most have yet to give Master Eubulon their answer."

"What did you decide?"

"I haven't yet." Len admitted with a smirk, "and even Kase seems to be avoiding giving me an answer.

Kit looked confused, partly due to the thump he heard from upstairs.

"Neither of you have decided?" Kit asked letting it sink in.

"Nope."

"What if it stays permanently closed? Or it can't be reopened? I mean do we have to stay on our respective worlds'? We wouldn't be able to go back and forth to Ventara or here." Kit finally voiced what had been on his mind.

"What is a Ventara?" Sanako asked intruding on the conversation.

Both Len and Kit looked up surprised, they had forgotten Sanako was in the room with them.

"Uh…" Len couldn't think of anything to say.

"A type of car," Kit answered.

"Men and their cars..." Sanako chuckled, fortunately leaving it at that and she began to wash the mugs in the sink.

They suddenly heard a mirror monster alarm go off.

"We'll continue this later." Len said.

The two Riders from the floor above bolted down the stairs as Kit slapped some cash on the counter.

Len was first to his bike and glanced over as Ren made it his respective one. He couldn't shake the rivalry between them as it seemed like a draw to put their helmets on and both drove off.

Kit was almost to the door when Shinji was ahead of him and he had tripped on the doors rise. He couldn't avoid him and clumsily tripped over his counterpart. He heard a clatter.

"Sorry!" Kit and Shinji immediately apologized to each other. They noticed their decks had fallen out of their pockets. They just snatched them back up and ran for their respective vehicles trying to catch up to the bats.

They caravanned until they found a building with mirror-like pillars and a few people were being dragged into them.

Len ran in and jumped over the attacked group with a summer sault about to kick the Sonorabuma off. Then Shinji and Ren jumped in with a Rider kick sending the same monster back into the pillar.

Kit trotted up when a Deadlemur jumped in front of him. He pointed over to the pillar, "What's that?" It turned to look. Kit couldn't believe for a second that the distraction worked and jumped kicking the monster into the pillar by the shoulder.

Len helped some of the scared people up, "Get out of here!" he ordered and they didn't hesitate to leave.

All four men turned to the nearest pillar and thrust their desks out. The Rider belts were summoned but Kit was a little surprised at his suddenly jumping out of the pillar and onto his waist.

He glanced down at the belt but time was of the essence and he followed through with the pose. "Henshin!" He called and slotted the belt. Two illusionary armors flipped on from either side of him and he was adorned in the Ryuki suit. He looked at his hands curiously… It didn't feel any different than his own respective armor.

"When did you-?" Wing Knight began then remembered the monsters, "Never mind, come on!" and walked into the pillars surface.

"You idiots traded Decks?" Knighto scolded as turned to them.

"I bet you can't tell which is which?" Shinji said from the Dragon Knight armor as Kit in the Ryuki armor had put his hands on his hips feeling a little playful.

Knighto punched Kit in the Ryuki armor forcing him to cry out.

"How'd you know?" Kit groaned, holding the Ryuki face mask. That hit really smarted.

"Enough fooling around." Knighto said while walking backwards and jumped into the pillar.


	19. Where are they? Low Energy

**Where are they?**

Michelle Walsh entered the security room and scrutinized the place.

"Has anyone seen Agent Phillips or Master Eubulon?" She asked trying not to yell.

Every one of the Agents' glanced at each other and only shook their heads.

"Well this is just perfect." She said sarcastically and glanced at Jun's cell phone in her hand with a picture of the melee site.

**Low Energy**

Master Eubulon ran down the hall passed Kitaoka and Suduo to the conference room. His time was limited and needed to get to the decks as soon as possible. He grabbed onto the door frame and swung himself into the room. His other hand dug into his pocket…

"Master Eubulon?" Van questioned, announcing his leaders' sudden presence. He stood up from his poker game with the other Riders ready for anything—he had the losing hand.

Master Eubulon took out the stack from his pocket and with his other hand flicked a card across the room.

Van caught the card. "What's going on?" He asked just as Kitaoka and Suduo ran in.

Master Eubulon needed to hurry and flicked a few of the cards across the room. Grant, Quinn, Asakura, Suduo, Richie, Kitaoka, Tezuka and Jun caught them. Chance and Takamizawa were last to enter the room. Chance caught his and ducked the last one. Takamizawa was surprised to have a card thrown at him but caught it.

"Seal Card?" Takamizawa questioned.

"Keep those on your persons at all times." Master Eubulon said and tapped the dry eraser bored converting it into a large monitor. It showed them a clip of bloodied Raydragoons and Hydragoons swarming around a warehouse.

"There are far too many for the Riders currently out there to handle." Master Eubulon got to the point, "I know this is sudden but we need all the help we can get."

"You're releasing the decks!" Jun dropped his poker hand on the table.

"I am." Master Eubulon picked up the Scissors deck unlocking it with his touch, it flashed—part of his strength siphoned out with it—then he threw it to Suduo. He did the same to the Sting deck and tossed it to Quinn. Both Verde and Camo decks to Takamizawa and Grant. Then the Insicor deck…

Richie looked up hopeful. Master Eubulon put another card in the deck then tossed towards the door. Ian snatch it from the air in front him as he walked in and pocketed it. "Damn it." Richie pouted.

Master Eubulon felt like he had just run a marathon in unlocking those five decks. He needed just a moment to recover.

He turned to Kitaoka uncertain if he would help, "Mr. Kitaoka, I take it you still have your deck?"

Kitaoka had pulled his out to show them but showed the wrong side. This told Master Eubulon that getting his help would be very questionable.

Master Eubulon turned to the two remaining decks and reached for the Ohja deck… he couldn't get it to budge. He closed his eyes realizing he had reached his limit and massaged his wrist as it was burning from distributing so much energy.

"I apologize, but the remaining two decks-" Master Eubulon was cut off beginning to sweat.

"Are you saying you can't unlock those decks?" Jun had cut him off disappointed.

"Or you won't?" Asakura asked.

Master Eubulon had to take another moment before he turned to Asakura now partially dazed. The man suddenly charged him in a rage. Master Eubulon was not able to defend himself in that moment.… Fortunately, Tezuka sprang from his seat and punched Asakura knocking him down.

Asakura had gotten up a moment later and stared Tezuka down with a predatorily smile as the other man returned a deadly scowl. Everyone in the room could feel the severe tension—it was purely personal between them.

Master Eubulon spoke up again regaining his composer, "Those of us with a deck are allowed to leave. Be careful out there Riders." He said as those with a deck left.

Grant smirked and showed a disappointed Richie and Jun his deck, "Losers stay behind."

Van was annoyed by the gloating.

Richie scowled at Grant as he left and threw his hand after him.

Master Eubulon saw the look of disappointment on Chance's face, even the small glance he shared with Kitaoka as the lawyer left the room.

Master Eubulon couldn't stay being he still had to distribute the rest of the 'seal' cards. He went up to Chance. "I know this is difficult, but you must remain here."

"Yes, Master Eubulon." Chance said obediently and watched the Advent Master disappear out the door.

Jun walked up next to him, "The other guy was right…" he turned to Chance. "You really are boring."

Chance glared at Jun with his hurt pride and left the room.

Richie slumped in his chair and sighed. Then he saw Jun's abandoned hand and glanced around before picking them up from the table, "A full house!" he then whined, "This is so uncool!"

**Get Out**

Wing Knight, Kit (in the Ryuki armor) and Shinji (in the Dragon Knight armor) tried holding their own against the sudden army of monsters. Wing Knight punched a newt in the stomach, it buckled and he used its back to roll on; then while standing back up struck the newt in half with an upswing. He glanced around in the short time he had to find Knighto but couldn't see him anywhere.

"There are far too many of them!" Wing Knight said partially out of breath. He put a boot to a Sheerghosts stomach the moment it blocked his view.

"Ren!" Shinji/Dragon Knight called as his movements were showing with fatigue, "REN!" He bellowed and swung his sword up at the Deadlemur sending it spinning.

"That's IT!" Kit/Ryuki couldn't take the commotion and drew a card, "_Strike Vento!" _He reached up for the upgraded Dragon visor. He took a step back then thrust his arm forward unleashing a fireball and dragon at the group of monsters in front of them. He blew them away giving them some breathing room.

That was until three more Hrydragoons flew in.

"Didn't we just start off with two?" Shinji/Dragon Knight complained, "How did it get to be so many?"

"We can't go until they are all gone." Wing Knight said slashing his rapier around at two of the three Newts and kicked at the one between them in the stomach.

Wing Knight realized what he said and weighed in what Master Eubulon had told them the night before…

He noticed a fog start to move in—Knighto must've drawn the Survive card. Then it suddenly stopped.

"That can't be good!" Wing Knight noted as he twisted around and gave a powerful swing to the four monsters surrounding him. "We need to get out of here!"

"What!" Kit/Ruyki channeled his confusion at the quick change of mind into a punch across the face to a Newt.

"Not a single Rider can be allowed to die or be vented!" Wing Knight said.

Kit/Ryuki looked down as he understood.

"But Ren is still fighting!" Shinji/Dragon Knight argued as he horizontally sliced a Raydragoon in half vaporizing it. "We can't leave him behind!"

Wing Knight understood his concern but grabbed Shinji/Dragon Knight by the elbow anyway. "Come on!"

Kit/Ryuki grabbed the other arm pulling Shinji/Dragon Knight along.

Then Kit/Ryuki thought he saw the most bizarre thing wondering if his fatigue was getting to him; Abbyslasher and Abbyshammer were fighting hand to hand against a few mirror monsters?

"Wait!" Shinji/Dragon Knight argued brining Kit/Ryuki's attention back to their survival. "What about Ren?"

Wing Knight only had their safety in mind as they were almost to the surfaces they had come from.

"Go!" Wing Knight ordered releasing Shinji/Dragon Knight.

"But!" Shinji/Dragon Knight tried to argue. He glanced to the crowd and then to Wing Knight uncertain.

"I've got this." Wing Knight said with full confidence.

Shinji/Dragon Knight hesitated for a moment.

"Shinji!" Kit/Ryuki called his attention.

"Okay." Shinji/Dragon Knight agreed.

Wing Knight expected him to put up more of fight but he and Kit/Ryuki jumped into the reflective surface.

**Beeping**

Kit and Shinji had jumped out of the pillar and back onto Earth. Kit glanced at Shinji and smirked to see that he was all right and received a nod from him. Then he turned to the reflective pillar to see what Wing Knight would do.

Shinji's phone beeped catching Kit's attention.

"Not now." Shinji pulled out his phone and silenced it.

**Saved**

Wing Knight turned back to the fight, "I hope this works." He said and drew a card, "_Guard Vent!" _

Blackwing emerged from the windows overhead. The monster flew and it circled once around before it dove into a crowd of monsters.

Wing Knight swallowed hard as he waited for something to happen. "Come on." He said in a low growl then...

Knighto had shot into the sky and gave a cheer flexing his arm. "YES!"

Wing Knight hoped Knighto would fly back so they could escape together. But then his counterpart drew a card while airborne. _"Final Vento!" _ Knighto cried out he transformed into drill and torpedoed on the crowd of monsters he had been fighting with.

Wing Knight flinched not expecting him to do that.

Knighto took to the air again and flew over with Blackwings' help.

"Show off!" Wing Knight criticized as he landed but was glad to see him alive.

"Jealous." Knighto countered as he returned a card to his deck—more than likely the survive card. Wing Knight didn't think his counterpart even had a sense of humor.

Without any more words they both ran back and jumped into the safety of the reflective surface.

"Len!" Kit called upon seeing his friend.

Len gave Kit a smirk seeing that the two Red Riders were all right. But he looked back into the reflective pillars with unease. The job was left unfinished and monsters were stalking closer. They would probably track them and the people they saved.

He and the others were virtually too spent to do anything if the monsters emerged from the pillars.

…A phone beeped again but it went ignored.

The mirror alarm was sounding again then all of sudden Len felt extremely dizzy.

He sensed Blackwing and heard him emerge from one of the pillars behind them. He glanced back but didn't think anything of it.

Kit was bothered by the monsters winds and turned to the flapping contract beast.

Blackwing was flying in place in a mysterious pattern.

"Len?" Kit was about to question the monsters' abnormal behavior and turned to his friend…

Len felt a sharp tingling sensation all over his body as the world darkened around him. He rocked on his feet as Blackwing's screeches became painfully louder. He felt the energy being drained from him and the last thing he saw was the ceiling.

"LEN!" Kit looked horrified as Len just fell to the floor unconscious. He knelt by his side and tried to shake him awake. "LEN!" Kit looked up at the other guys uncertain of how they were going to get out of this mess as the monsters in the pillars were getting closer. Then lastly at Blackwing, he suspected the monster did something to his friend.

Then a man in a brown trench coat jumped in with a flying kick sending the mechanical bat back into the mirror world.

"I didn't think anyone could do that." Kit said in awe.

"They can't." Ren said displeased.

The newcomer stood there for a moment and before anyone could ask for his identity he turned to them with a stern look. Kit's jaw hung open as he glanced back and forth to Len lying on the floor and the newcomer. They looked exactly alike with the exception of his abnormally glowing green eyes.

"_Strike 2 Vent!" _Kit heard from the pillars and looked over his shoulder.

He and the others saw the monsters beyond getting washed away by a powerful torrent.

Eddie—the newcomer—gasped getting their attention. His dark clouded vision cleared to reveal the world around him. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there, but found himself more confused. He saw a group of guys before him and 'himself' lying on the floor. There was some curiosity across his face as he saw this man. "Isn't that…" He trailed off.

There was suddenly a high pitch whistle or ringing. Everyone had covered their ears from the painfully high frequency. Kit heard Shinji's cries get mixed in with the strange noise. He was no longer able to take the pain himself and squeezed out a tear or two. The surfaces of the pillars around them exploded into a rain of glitter. The ringing finally stopped. Kit blinked, it off wondering if he had gone deaf. His ears popped.

He glanced around and saw they were safe from the monsters then turned to his downed friend again. "Len?" Kit tried to shake him awake surprised that the noise didn't wake him. But there was still no response.

Eddie looked down sadly thinking the worst and then remembered a story that Frank had told him. He then said happily. "A Kamen Rider can heal other Kamen Riders, right?"

"What?" Kit said with eyes reddened with fear and confusion.

"The decks can transfer a kind of energy between Kamen Riders through the decks!"

"Kit-san, can that really be done?" Shinji questioned Kit.

Kit looked at the innocent looking guy wondering how he knew that. He dug into his pocket and turned to Shinji, "My deck." He demanded.

Shinji fortunately understood and traded the decks back without a word.

Kit pulled Lens' deck from his jacket pocket. He sat down and held the decks in front him facing them to each other. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how to go into the meditative state. The moment his facial features relaxed as he cleared his mind he heard his deck electrify. He couldn't see it but felt a tickling sensation on his fingers as he felt the currents.

Eddie as with the others present looked on awed.

Len finally gasped.

Kit lost his concentration which killed the charge.

Eddie's vision darkened again...

Len groggily opened his eyes and sat up holding his head. "What the heck just happened?" He asked.

Kit looked awed and at his respective deck. "It worked_," _he mouthed but glanced around to see if anybody saw his doubt.

"Where'd he go?" Shinji jumped to his feet, grabbing Kit's attention.

Kit was baffled as the newcomer had just disappeared. Shinji was running around looking for him. Kit had wanted to thank him for the tip.

"Your Earth twin was just here a second ago." Kit said turning his attention to Len again and returned his deck.

"What!" Len said now fully awake wondering if he heard Kit right.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Len said pocketing his deck and said dubious. "…Are you sure it was him?"

"Well, he looked just like you." Kit insisted.

Len narrowed his eyes more of curiosity than confusion. While he had been curious he had never really looked up his Earth twin to keep track of him.

Len tried to get up on his own when Kit helped him up. Now he was the one surprised by the broken pillars.

"What the heck? What happened?" Len asked glancing around them. He was relieved that they didn't have to deal with the monsters.

"Um…" Kit started but didn't have an answer to describe what happened, not really sure of it himself as lot happened all at once. "I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Hey Kit-san!" Shinji called now standing with Ren, "Len!"

Len and Kit went over to their counterparts. "What is it?" Kit asked.

"Do you know where this is?" Shinji showed them his cell phone with a cracked screen. They saw the picture of an oversized warehouse and junkyard.

"Tournament is on?" Len read the text with the pic.

"It looks like the old tire yard." Kit piped up.

Ren walked off without saying a word.

"Time's up," Said Len narrowing his eyes at what he was sensing...

"But it's way too soon for Jun and Drew to have found a spot." Shinji then followed after Ren, "Ren, where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Ren said getting on his motorcycle and put his helmet on, "I'm going to find the place."

Kit trotted up concerned, "We barely survived this last fight and you are going head on into another one without rest?"

"I am," Ren said.

Their gaze followed Len as he went to his respective motorcycle and put his helmet on. Kit had seen that look on Len's face before.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ren asked him.

"I'm going."

"People with broken decks should stay out of it." Ren said.

"Once a Rider, always a Rider." Len backed up, "With or without an Advent Beast." Len scowled and got a scowl back.

"Ren!" Shinji scolded, "We need to cooperate with these guys."

"You do what you want." Ren said, but to who was the question as he drove off.

"Kit!" Len called, "We're out of time." He said looking back and forth from Kit to Shinji, "Everyone is heading over there now and I mean **everyone**. I'll see you guys there." Len drove off after Ren.

"How can he possibly know everyone is going over there?" Shinji asked sounding more curious than judgmental.

Kit turned to him to explain, "Len is able to sense other Riders."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Shinji ran to his motor scooter. "We should really follow after them. The more Riders we can save the better."

Kit smirked in agreement and went to his motorcycle. "Yeah."

**The Ruse Again**

"…I wish you two all the best." The guy bowed his head fully convinced Drew and Miho were a happy couple, "Good-bye Miho-chan." He said to her then turned to walk away.

"Bye-bye!" Miho said.

Drew could see from the corner of his eye that she had a convincingly humble smile on as she waved. They were holding hands to keep the ruse going.

"Bye!" Drew forced himself, yet still managed a convincing smile and waved. Then he grumbled through the façade, "That was the longest three hours of my life wasted!"

"Just shut up and keep waving until he's out of sight." Miho grumbled back through her smile.

Once Miho's now official 'Ex' turned the corner at the next street Drew let her go and dropped the smile like a mask. "I thought that would never end." He growled under his breath and left down the opposite direction to get back on task.

"You were surprisingly convincing." Miho commented now following Drew and then said dreamily. "Even I would've liked to been at that pier for the first meeting."

Drew stopped in his tracks, bothered and turned to her, "Don't forget about our deal." He reminded getting the idea she was going off track.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She folded her arms pouting not taking things seriously. "You really are all about the business aren't you?" She poked him in the chest, "Do you ever have any fun?" she asked.

"Sure I have fun," Drew smirked annoyed now that he had some time to study her, "but I also do my homework on people."

"That's not the same. You really need to loosen up." She said like she was giving advice.

Drew rolled his eyes and kept smirking, "Oh, it's pretty obvious how you work."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miho looked offended.

"I, at least make business deals." Drew looked Miho over to sum her up and she took a nervous step back. "You are just another one of these chicks with a pretty face who trick guys." Drew felt his chin and added, "So who is really the worst person here?"

Drew walked away and took a sip of his soft drink.

"I get it," She said from behind him, "You're into men!"

Drew spat out his drink at the absurdity. "What!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before turning to Miho, "I'm into women!" he reassured her. That was a strange comeback for his insult.

Miho trotted up to him, "Oh really? Many men find me to be very irresistibly beautiful." She boasted, "How come you don't?"

Drew clenched his jaw. He wasn't going to admit that he was attracted to her partly because it's what she wanted.

He had kept eye contact. "Look, I'm not into becoming one of your projects." He said firmly.

Miho had a hurt look on her face then said sympathetic, "I get it. You've been through a tough relationship that ended badly."

Drew felt like his time could be better spent doing something else. "We have a tournament to get to." He walked off now eager to get the Melee site.

"Well that's easy to understand," She continued on, "but you really shouldn't let fear keep you from caring about someone."

Drew narrowed his eyes wondering if there was something hidden in what she had just said. It was the way she worked, but from what he already observed it felt like there was some hidden motive behind what she was doing.

"What exactly are you fighting for again?" Drew inquired.

Miho was silent for a long while and snapped. "I told you before! That's none of your business!" She stormed ahead.

Drew smirked and felt like he dodged a bullet, then followed. Then he stopped in his tracks as he heard the mirror alarm go off.

"We gotta go!" Drew said, "Now!" he ran into and sank through a set of glass double doors.

"How did you do that?" She asked from the other side of the glass.

Drew reached back in and pulled her through by the collar of her white jacket. "Don't you know some surfaces give you short cuts?"

Miho looked pained. "I'm not exactly used to going into places that might kill me!" She hit is hand getting him to let go.

"Now I know I didn't grab you that hard." He said like she was complaining for nothing. Then he looked suspicious, "Wait a second." He poked her below her collar bone and she involuntarily whimpered. "What the hell?"

"It's nothing!" She exclaimed.

Drew narrowed his eyes, could this be one of her many secrets? "What happened?" He asked forcefully.

"I said it was nothing." She insisted.

"I already have a warrant out for my arrest there is no way battery is getting on the list." He said in the event he should get caught from there to the Melee site.

She pulled her shirt down enough to reveal part of a large bruise on her chest.

Drew's brows rose feeling a small pang of concern.

"I got it in my last Rider battle." She said letting her shirt go. "Are you satisfied?"

Drew was going to say something about it but had nothing. "Yeah."

"You mean that's it?" She sounded insulted.

"Uh…" Drew didn't want to sound too concerned and went for plan B, "could you pull that a little low-"

Miho's hand connected to his already bruised cheek. "We have a Rider battle to get to." She said.

**Sneaking Out?**

Chance stood in front of the available motorcycles in the Kamen Riders garage. He closed his eyes restless, knowing that Drew could be doing who knows what kind of damage. He couldn't quit blaming himself believing the situation with the Riders was his fault.

The clapping of dress shoes echoed off the wall. "Are you going to stand there all day?" Kitaoka asked from behind.

"What are you still doing here?" Chance inquired as he turned to him.

"I could ask you the same… Chance. Now you wouldn't be thinking of going off on your own and disobeying Eubulon–sensei?"

They stood there for a moment.

"Honestly…" Chance started trying to contain his frustration but opened himself up. "I just want to be out there to settle this. Who knows what he's doing out there! If property is getting destroyed, or worse, if people are getting hurt?"

Kitaoka had sighed, "More boring people to deal with."

"What!" Chance said insulted, that's the second time they told him that. He thought that off all people Kitaoka might be able to understand.

"Then do something about it." Kitaoka challenged as he turned to the dark panel.

"I don't have my motorcycle and Headquarters is on lockdown to anyone without a deck. As for the rings they've all been set to work one-way." He pointed out.

A dark green car emerged from the panel and stopped before them.

"Sensei." Garo called.

"Need a lift, until you find your motorcycle?" Kitaoka offered.

"But…" Chance looked back and forth from Kitaoka to Garo. "How did you get through?"

Garo raised his hand and showed him the tube-like ring.

"Okay." Chance and Kitaoka headed for the car.

Kitaoka climbed in, "So are you coming? This will probably be your last chance to redeem yourself."

Chance stood there thinking about it for a moment…


	20. We're First, The Rider War

**We're First!**

Danny and Albert Cho had a rather heated argument earlier… respectively: on whether or not they should eat now to fuel up for the big fight, or wait to have their victory meal afterward. Danny had won the argument and the brothers were eating a 'confiscated' sausage, mushroom and pepperoni pizza in front of a pizza parlor—they had stolen the box from a small group of tweens as they were on their way out.

"Man! I hate mushrooms!" Albert complained as he kept picking his off of his share of slices. Then he began to shamelessly flick them at passersby.

"Some people just have no taste." Danny said as he glanced at where the terrified tweens had run off. Then he stared at the mushrooms on his slice with disgust. He took a rough bite out of it and nearly gagged on the less-than-edible fungus. "That was nasty!" He immediately spat them out.

It was a while before Danny jumped as their only phone unexpectedly buzzed him in his back pocket. He dropped the slice and checked the phone, thinking it better be the message they were waiting for.

He saw the picture of the warehouse and the text on it, **Tournament is on**.

"Gotta go!" He said excitedly.

The brothers enthusiastically abandoned their barely eaten pizza for the road.

They dangerously raced each other on their motorcycles to the Melee site. In their careless excitement they ran a red light and caused an accident at one intersection.

They were nearly at their destination when they saw what they thought was the familiar blue and white motorcycle on the road.

"Hey look!" Danny called his younger brothers' attention. "It's Schoolboy!" He said as a wide predatory grin stretched under his helmet.

"Aw! I've been waiting for this!" Albert yelled back, "It's payback for Venting me!" He bit his lower lip, still furious over that last fight and sped up ahead.

The brothers sped up alongside the motorcyclist. They laughed wildly at what must have been their lucky day for getting revenge.

"Hey!" Albert got the guys attention, "Remember us Schoolboy?"

"This is payback for messing with the Cho's!" Danny said receiving a glance.

They kept their prey surrounded and allowed _Schoolboy_ to choose the spot and would make sure it would be the last decision he would make.

They ended up at the warehouse before he stopped and everyone killed their engines then dismounted. Danny and Albert removed their helmets and threw them not caring where they landed.

The brothers watched _Schoolboy_ remove his helmet and they got an unexpected surprise. It wasn't _Schoolboy! _He was an Asian guy with dark hair, a bowl cut and eyes that looked dead. In fact he was a complete opposite to Kit Taylor—whom they were expecting.

"What the heck?" Danny said disappointed and confused. "You're not Schoolboy!"

"Ah forget it!" Albert said irritated, "We can still scare this guy off." He pulled out his deck.

Danny followed suit and saw the guy finally showed emotion as he looked surprised at the deck he was holding.

The guy pulled out his deck from his brown jacket and it was identical to Danny's and smirked. "I take it you are the villains…" He said, "Against a lone hero… Kamen Rider Tiger."

It came off as a lame introduction to the Cho brothers.

"Man whatever!" Albert said anxiously, "Let's just fight!"

They turned to the windows on the warehouse and held their decks out. Albert and Danny's electrified and drew the Rider belt on their waist. "Kamen Rider!" The brothers called and slotted their decks into the buckle. The brothers were each engulfed by a large orb and they disappeared. It revealed the brothers in their 'respective' Kamen Rider armors: Axe and Spear.

The Axe double; Kamen Rider Tiger just jumped into the windows ahead of them like he was trying to out run them from the other side.

"Come on! He's getting away!" Spear said giving chase.

They both were in the crystalline world and each boarded a waiting Rider Shooter going after Tiger.

When they reemerged into the warehouse it wasn't what either one was expecting. Spear had disembarked from his Rider Shooter first. His overexcitement sank into fear as he staggered back a little. He looked around awed at the large number of monsters lurking and flying around.

Axe had disembarked and immediately dove out of the way of three Hydragoon darts. "What the!" He said suddenly feeling overwhelmed at the sight of the monsters around.

Then Axe heard a, "_Strike Vento!_" and saw Tiger receive his claws and madly dashed for the monsters.

"Hey those are mine!" He yelled after Tiger like he stole his weapons and gave chase…

**I'm Bor~red**

Without Grant around to pick on Ritchie was very much bored out of his skull. The Ventaran guys were playing poker with Jun—he thought it was more to shut up the annoying kid than anything else—and he didn't feel like playing. And he definitely didn't want to be in the same room as Asakura—that guy was creepy. So now he was vaguely searching for the game room he remembered affectionately calling the 'holo-deck'.

"This suuucks!" Richie whined as he leaned against the dimly lit corridor. He meant to bounce the back of his head on the wall. He didn't expect it to **SMACK** it on a large pipe embedded into it. It gave off a rather loud bang. "Darn it!" He cursed and pushed away from the wall. He nursed the back of his head with his hand and was sure there was now a lump. He'd promised himself to sue this place the moment he got out.

Then he saw Agent Phillips coming down the corridor. It was the packet he was looking through that suddenly aroused Richie's curiosity as he saw a strange shark emblem.

"Hey man what is that?" Richie asked, "Is it anything good?"

"Not anything you are supposed to know about." Agent Phillips responded completely engrossed in the packet.

"I'm here aren't I?" Richie walked with the agent. "In some top secret building with no means of escape in another dimension, how am I supposed to tell anybody what's on that thing?"

"You are not authorized to read this." Phillps simply said.

"Fine! Is there a computer I can use?" Richie just threw it out there. Maybe he could at least check his email or play a game.

"No." Agent Phillips turned the page again still ignoring Richie.

"Oh, come on!" Ritchie whined, "There's got to be something fun to do around here besides sitting in that room all day!"

"Look, everyone is busy." The Agent said like he was beginning to lose his patients. "Just find some way to entertain yourself!"

What happened next was something neither one of them had expected. Richie was punched across the face by a stray fist and staggered into the wall. He heard the Agent get into a scuffle behind him as he managed to regain his composer—metal was involved as he heard a click. When Richie finally turned around he saw the one person he was trying to avoid… Asakura. And if that wasn't bad enough he was holding the unconscious Agents gun right to his face.

"Oh hell." Richie felt the color drain from his face.

"It will be." Asakura assured him in his snake-like manner.

Richie yelped as Asakura grabbed him by the collar.

**Into the Fray**

It was interesting to Len that the Riders would all convene to this area of all places. They—he stomached Ren's presence as the Ventaran Riders were trained to know when duty came before pride—drove through a rather familiar junkyard.

They drove through the area where it would be forever branded in his mind that Earth's Kamen Rider Camo was vented by Torque and he nearly got Dragon Knight. Then they wound up where he first fought Earth's Kamen Rider Thrust who was wise to leave at the time.

The monster alarm was the strongest here than anywhere else. They both slowed to a park and disembarked from their respective motorcycles.

Len's gaze was drawn to a familiar banged up white truck. He walked up to the front of it and was surprised to see the same smashed in windshield after nearly a year. Seeing it again reminded him of the lower-back pain he had at the time.

All reminiscing aside, he saw the daunting swarm of Hydragoons buzzing around within the broken windshield. Then to some relief he saw Kamen Rider Incisor—at least, he hoped it was him as these other Riders he sensed still confusingly registered as his own—get launched through the air like cannonball by his contract monster. He took out only a small handful but continued to fight alongside his contract monster.

"It looks like they have already started." Ren stated from behind him.

"Time to crash the party then," Len said seriously as they were about to take the plunge into this battle.

Len pulled out his deck at simultaneously the same time as Ren and transformed. "Kamen Rider!" "Henshin!"

Wing Knight was about to step through when Knighto suddenly spoke stopping him in his tracks, "After the monsters are taken care of, you're next."

Len smirked under his helmet and acknowledged the warning with a nod. "Why am I not surprised?" He said amused but glad to have that clarity. He looked over his shoulder, "Just remember not to miss and take out any of the other Riders." He taunted his Kamen Rider rival.

"Anything can happen within a Rider battle." Knighto threw back at him.

In the short time that Wing Knight knew Knighto he knew he would really have to watch his own back on this one. Somehow this whole experience reminded him of his trying lone wolf days against General Xaviax.

They both stepped in and each boarded a Rider Shooter.

Wing Knight hurried out of the Rider Shooter the moment it released him. He suddenly heard another set of footsteps following behind him and didn't turn to look—it must have been Knighto—and brushed it aside.

Wing Knight just hoped it was Incisor he saw fighting to get insight into the battle thus far. If it wasn't he would have to prepare himself for having to fight two Riders at once.

He came to a stop and saw the Orange Rider thrust his Claw at a RayDragoon and sent it flying backwards. The moment it hit the ground it evaporated away into a dark mist.

"Ian!" Wing Knight took a chance that it was his fellow Rider and clamped a hand on his shoulder to let him know where he was.

"Len!" Ian fortunately replied from the armor. Incisor turned to where he heard Wing Knight as Volcancer continued fighting without him. Incisor moved his head back and forth as he thought he heard more movement. "Someone else is with you."

"What are you blind?" Knighto rudely commented as he seemed to stick around.

"Yes! You have a problem with that?" Incisor spat back offened.

Wing Knight fought the urge to punch Knighto out for that but instead sighed and held onto his patients. He saw Incisor shift a little as he must have given his shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Never mind." Wing Knight interjected, "This is Kamen Rider Knighto." Wing Knight introduced and could tell Incisor was scowling at his counterpart.

"What's your problem now?" Knighto asked moody.

"Your reputation precedes you." Insicor said coldly.

"Ian," Wing Knight called his attention, "Do you know if the others are here?" He was referring to the Ventarns.

"Yeah. More than likely inside the warehouse, I haven't heard anybody in a while. Just letting you know now… The Earth guys were given permission to help out… both sides."

This sent a chill down Wing Knight's spine as he would have a hard time deciphering who was who.

Knighto voiced what was on his mind. "That cooperation won't last long."

Wing Knight flinched as like lightening, Incisor lunged out of his grasp passed him. He turned and saw Incisor struck his claw just over Knighto's shoulder. The attacking Raydragoon flew back, slammed into the shelves of junk and vaporized.

"Sorry about that." Incisor apologized as he heard Knighto stop breathing for a moment startled, "But these things just keep coming."

"Thanks." Knighto said in low voice.

"We'll leave you to it." Wing Knight said and patted Incisors' shoulder before running off to get out of his way.

Wing Knight hoped that nothing bad has happened to any of his Riders—then corrected himself, any of the Riders.

"You would leave the blind guy by himself?" Knighto said managing to keep pace with Wing Knight with sword drawn. If Wing Knight wasn't mistaken he could've sworn he had heard a hint of concern.

"He's more capable than either of us." Wing Knight said and slashed at the monsters in his path.

**Babysitting**

Hunt drove up to the warehouse and his tires screeched to a halt. The alarm was loudest here. He narrowed his eyes as he saw two sets of his Rider armor fighting monsters and each other beyond the window.

He hit his motorcycle in frustration. He had hoped to intercept his Earth twin however that didn't happen.

"HELP ME!" Someone desperately cried.

Hunt turned and saw a frantic man in all white running in his direction—perhaps a remaining survivor? The look of terror on this mans' face suddenly shifted to a hopeless one a moment before his fall.

Then one by one Spears' contract monsters popped out of reflective surfaces and surrounded the man. Hunt was genuinely confused and alarmed by the contract monsters behavior. The man in vain kept scooting around as they were stalking closer to him. He'd never seen them act this way before.

Hunt ran over to help. He jumped and opened a path with a spinning kick knocking the Gigazelle to the side. He scooped his hands under the guys' arms and pulled the guy back, helping him to his feet.

"Come on!" Hunt said running back to his motorcycle and jumped on. The other guy didn't hesitate to follow suite and held on tight as he sped them off.

"What'd you do to piss those things off?" Hunt asked genuinely curious.

"I don't want to be a Rider anymore!" The guy said with a quiver in his voice.

_So this is another one of them? _Hunt thought to himself.

"I broke the contract! That's why they're after me!"

"What?" Hunt couldn't believe the contract monsters would do that. Then he was in awe for a moment as he saw the same monsters jump out of reflective surfaces ahead of them. He swerved around all five of them but it wasn't easy with the extra weight but he managed to get through.

"That was a close one." The guy said grateful.

Hunt was only hoping he could keep this up and keep this Rider alive.

**Melee Site**

Dragon Knight was so eager to stop the fighting he narrowly tripped letting Ryuki get ahead of him. He righted himself and continued after his counterpart into the warehouse. Ryuki seemed just as eager as he was. Then for some reason Ryuki stop in his tracks. Dragon Knight caught up and saw why as he coasted to a stop.

The indoor warzone stunned the both of them. Riders were everywhere and some fighting their doubles or monsters of some kind.

"Where do we even start?" Dragon Knight asked.

Ryuki was silent, which couldn't be a good sign.

Kamen Riders Camo and Verde really seemed to be at it. They both punched at the other, it almost seemed like they flew passed the other—a miss. Once Camo landed he drew a card and clipped it, _"Final Vent!"_ BioGreeza appeared and was right behind Verde. Camo didn't appear to be familiar with how the final vent was performed. His gaze followed the monsters' tongue going over the rafters. Then there was a slight wave in his arms, surprised at the tongue wrapping around his ankles pulling him off his feet. One of the Raydragoons got in his way and he latched on. They spun end over end and Camo drove the monsters head into the ground. It exploded. Camo was disoriented due to the spinning.

Verde seemed to want to take advantage of the momentary disorientation and drew a card. _"Swing Vento!" _ He shot the oversized Yoyo at Camo and it accidentally latched onto a passing Hydragoons claw instead. He braced himself. He glanced at Camo with another intension and pulled on his weapon. He slung the monster around and it looked like it was about to hit Camo. Suddenly a grounded monster jumped in about to fight with Camo when Verdes' monster wound up crashing into it and both exploded.

Both Riders stared each other down like in a duel. Then suddenly they heard a. _"Final Vent!"_ They turned and saw monsters exploding in a line and saw a grey Rider: Kamen Rider Thrust. Camo jumped out of the way in a back flip as Verde dove away.

"You idiot!" Verde yelled after Thrust as the other Rider as Thrust seemed to be laughing at the rush of this battle.

Siren had a small handful of monsters left as she continued to fight back to back with Femme. She jumped and virtually flew as she circled around the monsters confusing them enough to gather them into one spot. Then she returned to be back to back with Femme.

"I hope this works." Siren said going to test a theory as she drew a card, _"Final Vent!"_

As expected the swan contract monster finally presented itself and circled once around the room.

Siren was not equipped for this attack and glanced over her shoulder. She reached behind her and switched places with Femme who already had the Javelin out.

Siren saw that Femme only had three monsters left and finished her fight. She handled this with ease as these monsters were far more battle worn than she was. Siren spun around and fully extended her foil sword. The monsters fell back with sparks flying from the bright line on their mid sections as they vanished like a mist.

Siren looked over her shoulder and was alarmed by her error. She saw Tiger was caught up in Blancwings' gust.

Femme raised her Javelin when Kases' eyes widened under her helmet. "No!" She cried as the Javelin was about to come down…

Tiger flailed around and Femme was going to vent—correction, kill him!

Siren lunged for to back of Femme, reached over her shoulder and snatched a tight hold on the Javelin. Siren struggled to hold on as Femme attempted to shake the weapon free for a good while. She held on as best she could even as she saw Tiger fly by the corner of her eye—and was washed with relief—and hit the wall with a very audible thud.

"Let… GO!" Femme demanded.

Siren retained a tight grip on the Javelin and was surprised when she was pulled clean over Femme's shoulder. She quickly adapted to gracefully land on her feet. Now she found herself trying to wrench the weapon free from her armored twin for everyone's safety.

"I knew…" Siren grunted having difficulty, "You couldn't… be trusted."

"How…" Femme grunted back, "Wise!" she said determined to keep it.

Femme kicked Siren away in the stomach and Siren drew her foil sword again. Their weapons clashed and finally tangled. Suddenly a sword belonging to neither one of them slashed up and broke their fight. Both of them lost their footing.

"Enough!" Wing Knight exclaimed. Then he glanced at the White Rider behind him and then at the one that propped up in front of him. He couldn't tell them apart.

Then there was suddenly a lance pointed at his chin, "Don't interfere in a Rider battle."

Wing Knight turned his gaze at Knighto. Wing Knight didn't say anything he just parried away the lance to get it out of his face and began fighting his armored twin.

"Don't take this too personally," Siren looked up as she heard Torque behind her. He had his side arm pointing right at her face. "But like he said this is a Rider Battle."

"Don't worry. I DON'T!" Femme ran in and slashed her Javelin up sending Torque flying onto a catwalk.

Torque got to his feet and suddenly Strike ran up and swung his scepter at Torque's back forcing him to stumble forward. Torque spun around and shot at Strike as he dashed for the piping for cover. Then he gave chase.

Tiger recovered and attacked the two Batty Riders with his large claw. The both of them nimbly ducked and jumped away from him.

Axe and Spear were fortunately or unfortunately unarmed against Sting. Axe was trying to go one on one with Sting and received a boot to his chest before stumbling back into the Raydragoons. Spear tried to attack with Sting's back turned and the Ventaran Rider sidestepped the punch. He grabbed Spears arm and threw him into another cluster of monsters. The brothers fought their way through the mob of monsters to have another shot at Sting.

Imperer/Chase and Scissors were off and on fighting each other. Imperer/Chase kicked as Scissors ducked, his foot however connected with a Raydragoon and sent it landing on its rear before fully falling and vanishing. Scissors made to punch as Imperer/Chase leaned to the side to dodge and he hit the monster behind his opponent.

Ryuki finally made a suggestion, "We should split up on this one."

"Good idea," Dragon Knight agreed and ran off splitting up from Ryuki.

He drew a card and slotted it. _"Sword Vent!" _Dregeddar showed up and delivered the weapon then went on the attack against present monsters trying to chase after Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight stopped only momentarily to take a glance back and continued on, "What is up with the dragon?"

**Last Arrivals**

Maya watched the fight through the warehouse windows. She bit her lower lip nervously as Kase took on Femme as Siren. Sparks flew as Siren and Femme fought respectively foil sword to Javelin. Kase saw Siren attempt another lunge when Femme parried away the sword with one end of the Javelin and in the same swipe struck her across the chest with the other end. Siren spun around and landed a slash across Femme's stomach.

"Help me!" A cowardly yet familiar voice cried for his life. It stole Maya's attention away.

Eddie ran around the corner. He had a panicked look on his face and a moment later Maya saw why. Some red newts were giving chase.

"Eddie? I'm coming!" Maya ran over to help him when suddenly more newts jumped out of the windows and surrounded her. She took her defensive stance and so did they. She glanced back to Eddie and saw it: his eyes changed and were now glowing green. She ducked and as expected Eddie flew clean over her and with a kick and nailed the monster behind her.

A possessed Eddie now pulled her along for safety.

They ran side by side. Maya was going to inquire how he managed to get here when an oversized Shuriken suddenly zoomed in from out of nowhere. To her shock it hit Eddie and something flew off of him. He fell and Maya managed to catch him before he could fully hit the ground. He looked up when she saw those familiar brown eyes again.

"Johnny's bracelet!" Eddie exclaimed.

Eddie dove out of Maya's grasp for the bracelet. "Eddie!" Maya was about to go after him when the newts seized her arms. Before he could grab the bracelet they seized him too.

"No! Let go!" Maya grunted as she struggled to free herself and get to Eddie.

The monsters pulled him to his feet and started dragging him to the windows as he pleaded for help.

"No!" Maya cried as she struggled even more.

Golden feathers rained from the sky then gathered together. Kamen Rider Wrath appeared with swords in hand and slashed at the monsters around Maya eliminating them and freeing her. He teleported as a cloud of feathers over to Eddie and stomped at one of the monsters in the stomach; sending it flying into the wall of the warehouse and vanished. Eddie ducked allowing him to him to slash at the other last two newts and they vanished as a dark mist.

"Are you two all right?" Wrath asked helping Eddie up.

"Yeah, Thanks!" Maya smiled grateful.

All three heard the mirror alarm greatly increase. They covered their ears from the painful noise and looked for a source. Maya saw the battle still going on in the windows and felt a sense of dread in her gut until finally the sound died down just a little.

Maya trotted up to them. "Okay, that can't be a good sign. The fight in there has to end and now before someone gets killed."

"I'm on it." Wrath was about to go into the window when he paused and drew a card. "Here, I ran into Master Eubulon." He handed the seal card. "It looks like you guys need it more than I do."

"The seal card?" Maya accepted it with some confusion.

Wrath stepped in and Maya heard some shuffling. She looked behind her and it was only Eddie retrieving the bracelet and putting it back on. She went up to him as he turned to her.

"Hey Eddie are you all right?"

"Yeah… I think so?" He said checking himself. "I blacked out again didn't I?"

"You did." Maya feigned admittance and handed him the card, "You'll need to hold onto this. It will keep the monsters off you even after you black out."

"Oh, thanks."

Maya smiled then pulled out her phone and speed dialed Michelle. "Hey! Michelle! Something weird just happened. The Mirror alarm just got louder…"

**Time Vent**

Dragon Knight slashed at the mob of monsters around him. There just seemed to be no end in sight as he fought his own grown fatigue and kicked then continued slashing. Golden Feathers surprised him as they blew past him and into the mob.

Over their heads he could see fire balls suddenly blossom and a few monsters blown away from a single point. They evaporated away before hitting the ground. He heard the unlucky cries of Kamen Rider Thrust and saw him flailing amidst the monsters as sparks trailed in his wake.

"No!" Dragon Knight cried as he now easily just pushed through the reduced number of monsters. He found Thrust, the grey rider tried to reach out but just fell limp. Dragon Knight ran over and sat him up. "Hey! Uh, Cam-or Brad," He tried to guess, "Can you hear me?" He asked but Thrust was unresponsive.

There was another cry. Dragon Knight looked up and saw Wrath fighting with… another 'Wrath?' Wrath had his double swords out and slashed but 'Wrath' turned into a cloud of golden feathers and materialized in midair and upside down. He attacked with fluid arm movement and slashed away at Wrath. The disoriented gold rider staggered around and was getting slashed at from all sides as 'Wrath' stood like a statue as he kept rematerializing. It seemed like the Gold Rider wanted to fight fire with fire and tried the same the same technique.

Dragon Knight lay Thrust back down and shielded him as their attacks came rather close. Once he found the coast was clear he dragged Thrust over to a relatively safe spot. Then he returned to find Wrath receive a slash up and spun from the attack with sparks flying from his armor.

"Enough!" Dragon Knight called out to get him to stop attacking Wrath. "Look! We need to stop fighting!"

"Now it's time for your end Kit Taylor."

The voice from the other Wrath sent chills down Dragon Knight's spine as he raised one of his swords in his direction. Then he remembered the conversation of with Shinji about the Riders, this was Kamen Rider Odin.

"What'd I ever do to you?" Dragon Knight said nervously unable to shake this fear in the pit of his stomach.

"You refused to fight. Now Mr. Taylor you will regret that mistake. Those who don't fight, don't survive." He burst into feathers.

Dragon Knight instinctively held his sword up and blocked Odin as he materialized and tried to slash.

"We're from different worlds. What you're saying doesn't make any sense! We have to stop fighting!"

Dragon Knight almost fell as Odin burst into feathers and he was subject to the same onslaught Wrath had received. Any time he tried to defend or retaliate, Odin was just a little quicker and mercilessly attacked. Finally it reached a point where Dragon Knights' was too banged up to get up as he was stomped on the chest and fell and on his back.

Odin had him under foot and Dragon Knight tried to push him off his chest but his pain and fatigue made that difficult. But he still kept trying.

Odin held his hand to his side and summoned his staff. "Here is another chance for you to make your decision," He drew a card and slotted it into the staff.

"Wait! What decision?" Dragon knight demanded. And before he knew it everything went dark.

**Frozen**

Wing Knight saw 'Sting' (or could this have been Raia?) fighting against Strike fighting with whatever default weapons they had. Then Strike had done it, he drew a card and slotted into his snake scepter, "_Final Vent!"_

Wing Knight watched as 'Sting' looked around frantically for cover and Strike just back flipped through the air. Either way he needed to help out this Rider and opened the hilt of his sword. He immediately drew a card and saw it was the Attack Vent card. He only hoped that Blackwing would help them out this time.

He was about to slot it to save 'Sting' when a dark blur whizzed by and the card shot out of his hand. He looked to see where his card disappeared to and saw an identical rapier pinning it to a pipe.

Wing Knight turned to Knighto as he was still in the throwing the pose. He had REALLY hoped that knight had chosen a better time to be uncooperative. Seething under his armor Wing Knight turned back to Sting just as Strike was launched from the snakes' snout. Wing Knight brought his rapier up and the world around him froze. If he was not mistaken 'Sting' had slowed in his movement and Strike was stationary in mid-air.


End file.
